Cutie Squad
by Raistlin majere 999
Summary: King Sombra, Discord, Queen Chrysalis and Nightmare Moon have been regressed to foals. Now Princess Celestia has to keep an eye on the four rascals and keep them from trouble.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

"The Newcomer."

 _(2 years ago…)_

King Sombra the dark lord of the Crystal Empire woke in the snowy plains outside the Crystal Empire. The first thing he realized was that he was cold, and was shivering. He tried to pull his red cloak around his body, surprised at how tiny his cloak was. He got up but found it hard to push himself as his forelegs were now tiny and stubby. He looked down to see his tiny back legs and his battle armor now fitting around a tiny body, "W _hat happened to me? Why am I a foal!"_ He looked around in the snow with his two giant wide red eyes and realized nopony was around. The former king suddenly felt cold and lonely and started to cry. 

Just then, the dark unicorn heard something like wings flapping in the air and looked up. To his amazement he saw a majestic alicorn fly down from the sky. But upon recognizing the light green and pink flowing mane he tried to crawl away, only to fall face first in the snow. He was suddenly caught in a strange aurora, as he tried to zap the alicorn with a spell, but nothing except a few little sparks came from his horn. "Ya the one who di thi to me?!" he shouted in fury. "Ya the one who made me wegess?!"

Princess Celestia couldn't help but coo, one of her greatest adversaries was now a harmless little foal. "That's right," she smiled "After Twilight banished you, I knew you would try to resurrect yourself, so I made some special precautions. I admit, I was not sure if turning you into a foal would work. Part of me feared you would still have your insanely strong dark magic, but it seems you didn't learn that until later in your life. So my spell worked.

King Sombra gave Celestia puppy dog eyes and whimpered, "How?"

Princess Celestia grinned, "I stored a small curse on the crystal heart to turn you into a foal once your soul was released from The Crystal Empire."

Sombra whimpered, "Ya twicked me, now welease me!"

Princess Celestia cooed, "Why would I do that?" Her horn glowed brightly, as a giant white diaper was strapped around Sombra's waist, decorated with little suns.

Beyond humiliated all the little tyrant could do was cry, as he was covered with a foal blanket.

Princess Celestia let Sombra drift near her. With a smile, she cradled him in her chest and rocked him. As he fell silent and was getting sleepy from the motion Princess Celestia cooed, "There, there Somby I'm going to take great care of you. This time, I'll make sure you grow up right."

[hr]

Sombra woke suddenly in another room. He was underneath a blue foal blanket with little suns all over it. He looked around to see bright blue bars rising above him _"Am I in a prison?"_ he thought, before he realized what bars meant. He was sleeping in a crib! What's worse was that he had something in his mouth made of rubber. He felt it with his tongue and suckled the object, strangely it gave him a sense of ease.

Sombra shook his head, determined not to fall asleep and got up, only for his ears to hear the sound of something squishy. He looked down at himself and gasped in horror the mighty King Sombra,was in a pink foal diaper. What was worse was that it was clearly tainted yellow and soaked through. Determined to see where he was he used the bars to stand up in his little blue crib and saw the sun was rising from outside his window. " _Probably in Canterlot, or wherever it was that those Equestrians made their capital city._ " he concluded, relieved that he still retained some knowledge from his previous life as a power hungry king.

The former king looked around the nursery, and to his surprise saw three other cribs. One was pink and had a small pony/insect hybrid under the covers suckling a pink binky. This tiny creature had a large horn and holes covering her little body.

Looking directly across from his crib, Sombra saw another blue crib. This one had a baby creature inside that seemed to be composed of various animals. This creature was suckling on a blue binky, and seemed just as surprised about his situation as Sombra did.

On the far left corner of the room was another pink crib, with a black coated filly with a small purple helmet and a horn, suckling on her binky. Of the three "guests" she seemed the most normal, and the most remarkable. " _Once I figure a way out of this situation, I shall gladly free her and make her my queen._ " Sombra thought to himself. He looked around the room some more and saw it was a giant nursery padded pink with foal toys all over the place, a changing table in the back ,and giant doors leading to the front of the room with a glowing magical lock.

Then the doors opened and a pink coated mare with and orange and yellow swirly mane and tail with bright yellow eyes appeared, she had a smiling sun for a cutie mark. This mare smiled at the sleeping foals, before she came to king Sombra and cooed, "Oh, hello Sombra. Glad you're finally awake. You're lucky you didn't catch a cold from being out in that cruel arctic wasteland for so long." She lifted him with her horn, to where he stood before her with his soggy pink diaper.

Feeling powerless again, Sombra began to bawl, making the other foals cry as well. The mare cooed to calm them all down, "There, there, I'll get all of you changed in a jiffy," She grabbed all four foals with her magic and set them on the changing table. Unstrapping their pee soaked diaper, she started putting foal cream, foal powder and new puffy pink diapers around each of their rumps. She then placed the foals on the ground and with a smile she said "Now, everypony meet you new friend, Somby." She set Sombra on the ground, as the other villains eyed him.

Nervously, Sombra waved a hoof, "Ello, I Somby." he greeted, feeling quite ashamed at his manner of speaking. He used to have a very eloquent vocabulary, but that had been taken away from him with his regression.

"So ya a fowl too?" the dark coated filly asked, to which King Sombra nodded his head.

, "Welcome to the cwub, I Discowd," I a draconqenius" the mismatched creature declared.

The pony/insect hybird just folded her front legs over her body as she pouted, "I Cwysalis, fowem queen of da changewings, which is wha I am."

"I nightmawe moon the qween of etenal night!" the dark coated filly shouted.

Discord giggled, "Mowe wike the qween of etnawl wetties." Nightmare Moon pushed him and he just rolled his eyes (eyeballs and all).

[hr]

"So ya got tuwned into a foww by Cewestia too?" Chyrsalis asked Sombra.

Sombra nodded, scrunched the front of his diaper, and whimpered, "I twyied to come bwack to wife, but she forsaw my pwan and tiwned me into a fowl."

Discord bounced up and down on his padding, "I was tuwned into a baby when Twiwhgt and he fwiedns beat me. Appawenty te ewements decided to pway the uwtimate cwuel pwank on the mastew of chaos. Instead of tuwning me back to stone, they tuwned me into a baby. I stiww have a wittwe magic, but not enough to change me back ow stop me fwom needing diapees."

Chrysalis just sat in her diaper, still crossing her front legs and mumbled, "I was tuwned into a fowl when I messie up Pwincess Cadence's weddin. But hew husband was a dweam boat, and his wove was so dweicious. We couwd've accompwished gweat tings togethew, but his sistew and girwfwiend got jeawous and busted me."

Nightmare Moon cried, "I tuwend into a fowl afta Twiwight and hew poopie headed fwiens stopped my etewen night! Is not faiw, how was I to know she couwd use The Ewemnts of Hawmony?"

King Sombra started to bounce on his diaper as he asked, "Do any of you know why we weew tuwned to fowls?" They all shook their head as a hissing sound came from Nightmare Moon who blushed.

Then Discord jeered, "All haiw the qween of etewnal wetties." Nightmare Moon angirly pounced on him, but the two were soon caught in the golden aurora of the nanny from earlier "What have I told you two about fighting?" she scolded.

Nightmare Moon whined, "Discowd statwed it this time."

Discord jeered, "Na uh."

Nightmare Moon got pouty and shouted, "Yeah, uh!" And the two babbled back and forth for a bit:

"na uh"

"yeah huh"

"na uh."

The nanny silenced them, as she sat them both in her lap, pulled down their diapers, and swatted them both at the same time, five times in a row. Each swat receiving a cry and spray of tears. She set both foals in the back of the room and instructed "Now both of you sit there and think about what you did."

Chrysalis giggled at the two, while the nanny turned to Sombra and Chrysalis and cooed, "Now ,while those naughty foals receive a timeout, how's about breakfast for you two?" She then took two bottles of milk, sat down and laid the two in her lap, pushing the amber nipples into the foal's mouths.

As the amber nipple went into Sombra's little mouth, he started to suckle on the creamy milk, surprised to find that it felt good. Suckle after suckle, he kicked his little back legs, while the nanny smiled at him and cooed, "There there little Somby, don't drink too fast."

Sombra slowed down when realized, _Why am I liking this so much? I was King of The Crystal Empire! How…how did this happen?"_

[hr]

Sombra finished his bottle, as did Chrysalis, the nanny then put the two back down on the ground, as she went over to Discord and Nightmare Moon and feed them their bottles.

Sombra crawled to Chrysalis, who was putting blocks on top of each other, "Can I help?" he asked, but received no reply. Chrysalis was too absorbed in her building to notice. Sombra got angry, a scowl formed on his face. He hated being ignored! "I kin Sombra and ya haw to wet me pway!" he bellowed!

"Did I hear yelling?" The nanny asked furiously. She crossed over to Sombra and lifted him with her magic. Sombra whimpered, knowing what was coming. He was turned around and he felt his diaper slide down his legs. He never thought he'd been dreading having it removed when it wasn't used.

"Swat! _"_

Sombra squealed as he felt the nanny's hoof slap his rear end.

"Swat! _"_

Tears burst from Sombra eyes as his rump began to feel really sore. The mare turned him over and slipped up his diaper as she told, "Now I only gave you two swats because you're new here ,but do something naughty again and I'll give you five. And for the record, from now on you can call me Nanny Sunny Bright."

Sombra started bawling, as Nanny Sunny Bright hugged him and cooed, "There, there Somby. I know you used to be a big mean king, and now you're a little foal. But Princess Celestia has tasked me with making sure you and your friends grow up to be fine members of Equestrian Society."

Chrysalis giggled and Sombra stared at her meanly, then Sunny Bright demanded of the former changeling queen, "Chrysalis, you apologize for making fun of Somby's punishment. Unless you'd like to get what he just got?"

Chrysalis looked up and mumbled," Sowie Somby."

Sunny Bright then placed sombra back In his crib and cooed, "I bet you're just cranky and need to take another nap."

Sombra whimpered, _"No, I'm King Sombra the dar-"_ But then a blue colored binky was slipped in his mouth, As he suckled i,t he felt something warm flow between his legs, as he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep. He could worry about an escape plan when he woke up.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter one

"Mommy Celestia."

King Sombra was in tartarus. Being daawed at by the nanny, peeing and pooping in his diapers multiple times (the nanny refused to let him use the bathroom, saying he wasn't old enough for potty training), not to mention being bottle-fed. What was worse is that he had scribbled a black crayon on a piece of paper and now it was hung over the nursey, pinned to a corkboard with a caption in red crayon that read: " **Somby's first drawing** "

Sombra was on the floor in a fake coma coming to the realization that this was all real, while Discord was rolling on the floor laughing, "It wooks wike a piwe of woms."

Nightmare Moon giggled, "Ya, it's wike bwack spwgetti."

Chrysalis was too busy stacking blocks to care, as Nanny Sunny Bright strode through the nursery doors with a giant pink foal buggy and cooed, "Oh Somby, Celestia has something special for you tonight."

Sombra got up and asked, "Wha ya mean?"

All the other foals giggled as Discord whispered, "Ya gonna meet Mommy Cewestia."

Sombra's eyes went wide as Nanny Sunny Bright picked up Sombra and strapped him into the buggy and covered him with a foal blanket as she cooed, "Now are you comfy?"

Sombra sighed and nodded his head, the nanny then took the buggy through the nursery doors. He gulped as they strode through the hall and every time they past a guard they would chuckled, while the maids daawed at him and whispered amongst each other. The anny then came upon Princess Celestia's chamber and knocked on the door. She asked, "Your grace, little Somby is here."

A sweet and motherly voice replied, "You can come in."

The nanny opened the door and pushed the buggy through. inside the room a small play rug was on the floor with Princess Celestia sitting on it. Celestia was in a pink apron with a heart stitched into the center. She smiled. As Sombra noticed the rug had blocks and foals toys all over the place and a pink wastebasket and changing table in the back. There's my Somby, place him right here." she instructed, patting the rug to emphasize her point.

Nanny Sunny Bright blushed seeing her superior in such silly garments as she placed Sombra on the ground and left the two to check on the rest of the foals.

Kneeling down to the regressed former tyrant, Celestia cooed, "Now Somby you're probably wondering why you're here, right?" Sombra just nodded as she continued, "Well I'm your mother now and it's my duty to play with you and try to get to know you like any good mother should do. My first and only rule right now, is that you call me mommy."

Sombra eyes glared, "Ya tuwn me to a fowl, ya not my mommy! I swear on my dada's gwave tat I wiw find a way to escape tis and get back to nowmal. And when I do, you in big twoubwe!"

Celestia sighed, as she took Sombra in her magic then nuzzled him. The former tyrant tried not to giggle as she then cooed, "For that, I'm going to find a way to make you laugh." She proceeded to tickle him all over, using her hooves and even a feather from one of her wings, not letting up on the tickle torture, as Sombra started to burst out laughing. Inhaling deeply, Celestia finished it off with a raspberry that made the regressed king squeal in laughter. She then placed him on the ground near some blocks and giggled, "Now I heard you made a lovely drawing today."

"Is jus scwibble." Sombra muttered, furious at his newfound lack of coordination.

Celestia shook her head, "I disagree, I'm sure you have a very artistic mind. Now, how about you help me build a tower with these blocks?"

" _This may be my chance, I'll wait until she lowers her guard, then try to escape!"_ Sombra thought to himself, and reluctantly played with Celestia, using his stubby hooves to place a big wooden block over the one Celestia had placed. "So do you like blocks?" the alicorn asked, as she placed a block on top of the Sombra had laid down.

Sombra giggled, "Ya, I wove bwocks." Then he gasped! _"Why the buck did I say that?!"_ he thought

Celestia appeared to have a sly grin on her face as she continued, "That's good." Then she placed another block over the one Sombra placed.

Sombra was now angry, and would've clenched his teeth (if he had any). He stood up and prepared to smash the tower, but something in the back his mind told him it would be much more fun to see how tall the tower could get. " _I'll build it up nice and tall, then topple it over and make my escape while Celestia is distracted!_ " he thought, and carefully placed yet another block on the stack.

"Wow Somby, you're very coordinated." Celestia cooed.

Sombra looked up and asked, "Wha cowinate me?

Celestia smiled, "It means you're very careful. You're also behaving a lot better than your brother and sisters did when I first invited them to build blocks. Nightmare Moon didn't want to build blocks with me at all, Discord kept trying to make the blocks come to life, and Chrysalis stuffed a block into her diaper and tried to run off with it. It's nice to see you're playing with me without any hassles, I hope you'll keep up this good behavior."

Sombra shook his head as he tried not to show how much he appreciated the praise he was getting from the same mare who had regressed him, _"Something is wrong here, it must be some kind of spell. I'm King Sombra, Lord of The Crystal Empire! I won't fall for this!"_ he thought, as he stacked his next block on top of the one Celestia placed.

"Oh, Somby, you're doing such a great job!" Celestia encouraged.

Sombra beamed at the princess and asked, "How bi do ya thin we c-" then he stopped as he realized what he was going to say He shook his head again, as Celestia giggled and placed another block on top of his. On the inside he wanted to scream _"Stop trying to turn me into a foal, you crazy mare! Or we'll see how_ _ **you**_ _like it, once I figure out how to get back to my regular age!"_ But instead, all he could do was cry.

[hr]

As Sombra bawled, Celestia sighed, "Come on, Somby, we were having so much fun. What's wrong?" But Sombra just bawled louder, so Celestia then took him into her hooves and cooed, "There there, Somby, Mommy is here," she examined his diaper with a hoof, surprised at how damp it was. "My goodness, no wonder you were crying. We'd better get you cleaned up before you get a nasty rash." Celestia said in a motherly tone of voice.

Sombra nuzzled his face into Celestia warm apron, that was radiating with a calming heat. She carried him to the changing table as he lipped, "I not we!"

Celestia smiled at the young colt, as she laid him on the changing table. This caused his diaper heavily filled with his own urine to squish up against him. "Oh, Somby, you soaked through it." Celestia told him, all the while retrieving wipes, foal powder, rash cream, and a new diaper. She quickly stipped him of his soggy pink diaper and wiped his crotch and rump.

"Why ya doin thi mommy?" Sombra asked, before he gasped again, as Celestia just smiled _"Okay, she's using a spell! There's no way I would_ _ **ever**_ _call her mommy!"_ he thought.

In response to his question, Celestia told him "Because, little Somby, as of right now you and your siblings are under my watch, and I have to make sure you can live in Equestria like proper citizens. What kind of mother would I be if I didn't play with you and change your diapers?" She then lowered his legs and started to apply the foal cream and powder, then she took a giant white diaper with a little sun pattern on it and lifted his legs again while threading his small tail through the back. She finished the diapering job by snuggle strapping the undergarment over his crotch. She then threw his soggy pink diaper into waste bin, as she lifted him up with her telekinesis and dawwed at him as he kicked his back legs. "Alright, I think it's time for some num nums." she said sweetly.

Sombra groaned, that meant he was going to bottle fed, but he soon found out that wouldn't be the case. For right then and there, Celestia stripped herself of the apron and laid on her big bed. She then lifted Sombra near her underbelly, revealing two large, white, and very plump, teats. Sombra's eyes went big _"Woah? Didn't expect her to have those!"_ he thought to himself, which only made his shrunken state all the more humiliating. Before he could do anything. however, Celestia used her telekinesis to shove him right into the first one, and as he latched on her nipple, he was rewarded with a squirt of creamy milk. He then clutched it and started to suckle, getting more milk for his efforts. In shock, he tried to pull away! _"No! There's no way I'm suckling her teats! I'd rather starve to death!"_ he thought, but he couldn't stop what his foalsih mind was telling him. And right now, it was telling him to keep suckling the warm creamy milk. It was **SO** warm and _**SO**_ creamy, and he wanted more!

Celestia smiled at her charge as he eagerly drank her milk and lightly cooed, "There, there Somby, not too fast." using her wings to shield him from anyponies that should suddenly come bursting through the door.

Sombra groaned, he'd actually been reduced to a foal sucking milk from teats. _"Dear Tartarus, what am I doing? Why am I enjoying this so much?"_ he angrily thought, yet he couldn't stop himself from continuing to suckle. He reluctantly slowed down, lessening the suckling as his belly started to fill up. Soon, Celestia was humming a lullaby, and he felt his eyelids grow heavy. In a matter of moments, everything went dark as his eyes closed.

[hr]

Sombra woke up under a warm pink foal blanket, noticing that the moon was high in the night sky. Everything was quiet, as he heard the snores from the bed. _"This is my chance to get out of here!"_ he eagerly thought. He carefully crawled from his spot, seeing the floor below. Reluctantly he dropped down, and landed on his rump. His puffy diaper absorbed the impact, but it still startled him, and it took all his will power not to cry.

He looked up to see that Celestia was still sound asleep, _good_! He carefully began to crawl through the play room, taking care not to step on any toys, least he wake the princess.

Then the little colt came to the door, he looked up realizing that there was no way he could open it by himself. Then He looked around and smiled as he spotted the pink foal blanket he'd been sleeping in. Despite his chubby little hooves, he was able to grab the blanket, but it was too small! He then saw another blue blanket, tied the two together, and threw his makeshift rope at the door knob. It turned ever so slowly.

Almost immediately upon exiting the playroom, Sombra was hit by a most desperate urge to use the bathroom. Celestia's milk had gone right through him. "Otay, I find a bathwoom fwist and make a quick twip to ta potty, then I get out of dis pwace." he told himself, and set off on his search for the room with the porcelain throne (so what if he was small, he'd find a way to use it). He then crawled through the dark hallways of the castle, looking around and trying not to alert any of the guards, that seemed to busy talking to each other or chuckling about something. He felt tempted to crawl up to one of them and ask them where the nearest bathroom was, but he quickly ruled it out. " _The instant I trot up to them, they'll know I got out of bed and send me back. Curse my tiny body, if I weren't so small I could kick their sorry butts easily._ "

Sombra then looked down a dark hall, convinced he'd seen a light. Said light was two glowing eyes staring back at him, and something that called out, "Who is sneaking around this late at night? It would seem we have a prowler."

Sombra freaked out! He wanted to crawl away, but his little limbs seemed to develop a mind of his own, as they became stuck to the ground! He wanted to cry, but only a small yelp came out. As the thing came closer he heard a faint hissing noise and then the voice asked, "Do I hear thy's bladder leaking?"

Horrified, Sombra looked down and realized that his new diaper was becoming yellow and the little suns were fading. To make matters worse, he could feel a lump growing in the back, and that could only mean one thing! " _Just great, whoever or whatever that thing was, it scared me so much I lost control of_ _ **both**_ _my bodily functions. And I'll bet the bathroom was just around the corner too!_ "

Then the identity of the voice stood over Sombra. It was an alicorn with a flowing purple mane and a coat as dark blue as the night sky. Casting her cyan eyes at Sombra, the mare cooed, "There's nothing to fear Somby, Mama Luna is here to make everything better. And my goodness, just what has Mama Celestia been feeding you? Not since Nightmare Moon's first time have we smelt such a horrible stench."

Casting a spell to keep the horrible smell from reaching her nostrils, Luna lifted Sombra with her magic, as guards came rushing into the hall. "Princess Luna are you alright?" one of them asked, before _his_ nostrils were assaulted with the horrible aroma coming from Sombra, prompting him to cast a spell on Sombra to keep his stench from wafting through the castle (and giving the poor little guy a clothespin so he wouldn't have to suffer).

Luna smiled, "We're fine, one of the foals was out of bed and we were simply escorting him back.."

The guards all flashed goofy smiles at Sombra, then as they began to trot away, they couldn't keep themselves from laughing.

Humiliated and beaten once again, Sombra could only bawl as Luna hugged him and cooed, "Don't cry, I'm here," to the guards she bellowed out "Soldiers, retain thy military bearing! Hast thou no respect for a defenseless child?!"

The guards all stopped immediately and one replied, "Sorry, Princess Luna, it won't happen again."

Luna smiled "No it won't, and for laughing at a poor foal, I think you all need to make up for it," Her horn glowed and soon giant puffy blue diapers were strapped around the guards flanks. Luna giggled, and Sombra burst out laughing at the guards, who were blushing and trying to keep their bearing. Luna continued, "Now those diapers won't be able to be removed until my sister raises the sun. so I suggest you take this as a warning, or I can make them stay on longer."

With all the guards blushing, they just nodded. Then they went down the hall, grumbling all the way, with the crinkling echoing.

Luna cooed, "Now then, Somby, time for your change. Hold on tight." And with that instruction, the princess of the night teleported herself and Sombra into her own bedroom. But Sombra had little time to take in the details, as he was laid on a soft blue changing table.

Luna's horn lit up and Sombra diaper with suns was taken off and tossed unceremoniously into the trash. Luna magically sprinkled foal powder onto Sombra rump, as well as wiped him clean, then she strapped on a new diaper, this one dark blue with tiny silver moons.

Sombra groaned as he kicked it a bit and pouted, "Thos gwards deswv a wost punishment."

Luna eyed him and told him, "Now Somby, I think having them wear diapers for a night is punishment enough. Besides you're still in trouble for sneaking off like that Once I've disposed of your old diaper, I'm taking you back to my sister, and I know she won't be pleased to hear you snuck out while she was asleep."

Sombra gulped and started to quiver _"Oh no, not another spanking!"_

[hr]

Sombra wailed as he received his fifth spank from Celestia, somehow her using her bare hoof hurt even worse than when the nanny did it.

"Now are you going to go sneaking off again?!" Princess Celestia asked sternly.

"No." Sombra whimpered, rubbing his sore bottom.

"What did I say you're supposed to call me?!" Celestia demanded

Sombra cried again, "No, _Mommy_ , I won't go sneaky off agwain."

Satisfied with the answer, Celestia pulled up Sombra's moon print diaper and sighed, "Thank you, Luna, for keeping him out of trouble."

As Celestia was hugging Sombra, Luna smiled and whispered, "It was my pleasure. I was wondering how long it would be before he'd try to make an escape on his own. Nightmare Moon waited a whole week to try and nearly snuck past me, Discord didn't bother for almost a month only to get caught when he tried to teleport past the first hall, and Chrysalis barely made it past the door after waiting for five days for her chance. From the looks of things, it seemed his destination was the bathroom just down the hall from my room. And Faust knows what could've happened had I not found him when I did."

Celestia was a bit concerned by Luna's statement, but she still cooed, "Well it looks like we're going to need extra security from now on. And I have just the fitting solution in mind." She smiled as her horn glowed brightly.

Sombra's whimpered as his diaper was shining with Celestia's magical glow, "Wha you doin?" he demanded.

Celestia giggled, "Just an extra precaution in case you decide to go sneaking off again. If you try it, you'll be in for a very big surprise," She then settled him near her as she cooed, "Alright Luna, I'll take him from here."

"Very well then, but I would suggest making sure somepony can keep an eye on him when we cannot. We may not be as lucky next time." Luna warned, as reluctantly went back through the door.

Celestia sighed again "Alright, Somby, how about you sleep with me tonight?" She then slipped him back under her belly and cooed, "Besides, I still have one full teat left. See if you can't fix that for me."

Sombra then latched his little mouth around the teat and started to suckle methodically again. As he did so he thought _"What if this is it? What if I actually start to act like a foal and forget all memories of my past life?"_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Two

"Break Out!"

The rest of the night passed uneventfully for Sombra, and the next morning he was returned to the nursery after breakfast and a change. Now wearing a poofy pink diaper, the former king was talking to Chrysalis in the nursery, he was still smarting from his failed escape attempt last night, but he wasn't going to let that stop him from trying again. "Wook I know we na fwiends and we don twust each otha, bu the onwie way we gonna be able to weave this pwace is by woking togetha." Sombra told Chrysalis, taking care not to have their conversation be overheard by the nanny.

Chrysalis sighed, "Ya wight, bu wook at us, we bawye can keep them two fwom killing each otha." They both looked at Discord who was gleefully running around the big nursery with Nightmare Moon tailing behind him.

"Get bwa hewe!" Nightmare Moon shouted.

Discord cackled gleefully as he was now carrying around Nightmare Moon's helmet, "Na uh, ya gotta cach me fiwst, swow poke!" he taunted.

Nightmare Moon stopped chasing Discord and in tears she whined, "I swea, if ya don giv it bwack, I'ww make you haw nightmawes fow the wedt of ya wife!"

Seemingly frightened by this statement, Discord stopped running and approached Nightmare Moon. "Hewe, you can have it back." he told her.

Nightmare Moon smiled and placed her helment back on her head, only to have chocolate milk be spilled all over her face. She screamed, "I'm gonna kiww ya, Discowd!"

Discord giggled, "Whateva queen of etnawl wetties."

Nightmare Moon's eyes flared, sending a small wave of energy towards Discord, it hit him and he flew across the room. Luckly, he wasn't hurt, but he _was_ angry! So he flicked his fingers causing Nightmare Moon's diaper to becoming soggy as it filled up with chocolate milk.

Nightmare Moon screamed again, she was glad the nanny wasn't around to put a stop to any of this. At last she would have her revenge on Discord for his disrespect. She stood up, and prepared to lunge at Discord, before Sombra stepped between the two and demanded "Wiww you two stop fightin?!"

He's the one who stawted it." Nightmare Moon.

Discord shouted, "Nut uh, you took my wattle and hid it so I took ya hewmet. Faiw's faiw."

Nightmare Moon shouted back, "Nu uh the wattle was on the fwoor and…"

"I said stop!" Sombra bellowed, causing the other nursery occupants to hold their ears. "Tat's bettew," he smiled. Everyone looked at him as he then added, "We need to get out of hewe and the onwy way we goin to do that is if we wok togetha."

Nightmare Moon shook her head, "No way I wokin with him." she protested, pointing a hoof at Discord.

Discord stuck out his tongue and mocked," No way I woking with ya eitha."

Sombra groaned, "Do ya wana be stuck in diapees foewva?"

Discord looked at his pink diaper and reluctantly agreed. As much he may hate Nightmare Moon and not trust Chrysalis (he didn't believe she was incapable of transforming due to her regressed state), he hated being babied and cooed at. "Oka so whas ya pwan to escawpe?" he asked Sombra.

Sombra thought for a second, _"Uh oh, I forgot to make a plan."_ he realized, but he couldn't let his siblings know. So he asked. "Weww… wha do we know about tis pwace?"

Chrysalis replied, "That thewe's guawds evewywhewe, duwing the day Nanny Sunny Bwight is hewe, and duwing the night Pwincesss Wuna watches the pwace."

"So we nee to sneak out between the time when Nanny Sunmy Bwight is out of hewe, and befowe Pwincess Wuna waises the moon." Sombra realized.

Discord was scrunching his pink diaper and retorted, "Ya one pwoblem to ya pwan, Mommy Cewestia pu a powewfuw speww on aww owa diapees."

Sombra looked at his diaper and asked, "So can we take them off?"

Nightmare Moon shook her head, "Maybe whe I was with wuna as adul, but now as a foww I powalwss."

Discord flicked his fingers, causing his pink diaper to become a bit puffier and

he shouted, "That awways happens!"

Nightmare Moon laughed. "Wook at Discowd Wowd of Diapees!"

Just then Nanny Sunny Bright came bursting in, "I heard a crash, are you all okay?!" she asked.

Discord smiled, "Ya, but Nighmawe Moon had a big accident."

Nightmare Moon nagged, "Na uh, he powed chocwet mil all ova my diappe and hewmet!"

Nanny Sunny Bright rolled her eyes, _"It was those two, should of known."_

[hr]

Hours past uneventfully for the regressed villains, and then as evening came:

Discord was giggling and wiggling his legs as Nanny Sunny Bright was trying to put a fresh diaper on him. "Hold still please." she pleaded.

Discord shouted, "Why ya not wae diapees?"

Nanny Sunny Bright looked at Discord and chuckled, "Well I'm an adult, and adults don't wear diapers. Someday none of you will need them either, but that day is far away and in the mean time we certainly don't want your accidents to stain the nursery floors."

Discord flicked his fingers and a bunch of diapers flew from the cabinet, covering the nanny in them. Discord cooed and called to his friends, "Come on guys, wets get Manny Sunny Bwight weady fow ni nis!"

Sombra giggled, as all four foals quickly surrounded the nanny.

Discord flicked his finger enlarging a pink diaper and started placing it around Sunny Bright's rump.

Sunny Bright tried to get up but Chrysalis jumped on top of her "Nu uh, ya gonna stay thewe!" Sunny Bright looked into Chrysalis's eyes, as she started to become hypnotized. Then Sombra placed a pacifier in her mouth, as Nightmare Moon (straining with all her might) planted happy dreams of Nanny Sunnt Bright as a foal into her head. Sunny Bright then fell onto the ground ,slowly suckling the pacifer.

Discord cheered, "We did it! Now wets get out of hewe!" All four foals started to crawl through the doorway only for their diapers to start inflating, growing so big and poofy that it was impossible for the ponies wearing them to move.

Sombra shouted, "Discowd, di ya do this?!"

Discord shook his head, "Na, tis has to be Mommy Cewestia's scewet spell. We stuck."

Chrysalis whined, "No, this wan supwose to happen!"

Discord looking at his siblings, then shouted, "Wait! They wike bawwons, we can pop them."

Discord grinned and snapped his fingers, pins came out of thin air. They popped the diapers, causing them to deflate and sag. The four foals slipped out of the sagging garments, as Discord once again snapped his finger and new puffy white diapers with little Discords all over them appeared around their rumps. The other three foals glared at him as he shrugged, "Wha, none of us awe potty twined yet." Then they heard the guards approaching!

Chrysalis shouted, "We gotta go!" And the foals took off as fast as they could.

[hr]

The four foals were crawling through the halls, when Prince Blueblood suddenly came around the corner "Halt villians! Where do you think you're going?!" he demanded.

Discord grinned, "Is that wude Pwnce Bwue Bwood, wet's teach him a wesson!"

But just then a castle maid came trotting by as Prince Blueblood shouted, "I demand to know why you four are here alone! You better not be thinking of escaping, if you are it's a royal flush for all four of you!"

The foals all began to cry, as the maid passing by noticed the commotion and shouted, "How dare you shout at and threaten to flush helpless foals!" as she came up to them and placed them on her back.

Prince Blueblood, astonished at how a commoner just shouted at him, replied in disgust, "How dare I?! I'm royalty and you're a commoner, how dare you insult your prince!"

The maid scoffed at Blueblood, "You're more of a foal then these four, and that's saying something. Now go about your business, I'll see that these four are cared for."

Blueblood gave a "Humph!" and trotted away in disgrace. _"We dodged him but now we need to ditch the maid._ " Sombra realized, though he was glad they'd escaped that royal pain in the butt (in fact, Blueblood might as well be a pony with two butts if he always acted the way he had in front of Sombra and the others). He looked back at Chrysalis, only to see her eyes drooping from exhaustion.

Nightmare Moon stared at the mare, as she scrunched her face and lit up her horn. Then she muttered, "Ya tiwed and wana go to sweep."

The maid's eyes dropped as she whispered, "I'm tired and want to go to .." Before she could finish she collapsed on the ground snoring. Discord clapped his hands, and quickly placed a binky in her mouth. Unconsciously she started to suckle on it.

King Sombra rolled his eyes as the four continued down the halls. They soon came upon the stairway leading down to the main ballroom. However, they looked around the corner to see two guards near the stairway. King Sombra whispered, "We need to distwact them."

Discord grinned, "Don wowie I the king of distwactuons. I needed to go anyway, just howd youw bweath." He first squatted and groaned as he filled up his diaper. He then came around the corner and with puppy dog eyes he waddled up to the guards. One of themshouted, "Halt, Discord! Why are you out of the nursery?"

Discord placed his claw on his diaper and with his best puppy dog eyes he said sweetl, "Nanny Sun Bwight wasn't awonund and... and.." He sniffed as he pointed to his diaper, it was a solid yellow and brown, with a horrible smell was coming from it.

The guards looked at each other, and one whispered in his ear as his partner sighed, "Alright, I'll change you." he told Discord.

Discord smiled, "Than you mista." His diaper dropped on the ground as he was picked up and he peed all over the guard's face. The other guard tried to lunge at Discord, but slipped on the urine causing him to fall onto the ground next to the diaper. As the other guard dropped Discord, he laughed manically.

Sombra shook his head again, "We got no choice, wun!"

"Not so fast, fwist one of yous gotta change me," Discord demanded, as he snapped his fingers and a spare diaper, wipes, powder, rash cream, and hoof sanitizer appeared. "Even though I could go on command, I'm not owd enough to use a potty, and I dun wanna be necked."

"Fine, I'ww do it," Nightmare Moon grumbled, as Sombra and Chrysalis quickly shook their heads. "Just dun twy any funny business, othewise I weave you at the mewcy of Bwuebood. And unwike with me, Mommy Woona won't be thewe to save you fwom a woyaw fwush."

Nightmare Moon quickly changed Discord, and the four foals took off again, stopping only occasionally to change when the coast was clear.

After about an hour of wandering the castle, the foals were now in the palace gardens, hiding in the foliage. The guards were looking all over the place, as the four foals huddled together, hoping to avoid detection.

Sombra groaned, "We twapped now, we in fow a ton of spankies."

Nightmare Moon poked her head out from behind the bush she and the other foals were hiding in, and looked all around as she whispered, "Cwysalis, can ya hypnotize a pony wike wast time?"

Chrysalis sighed, "I think I can?"

Nightmare Moon huddled with the rest of the foals, "Alwight, hewe's my pwan…" and whispered it to her siblings.

One of the guards was peering behind a bush, when he heard something move. He dashed over, looked into the bushes, and saw Chrysalis looking at with him with a most mischevious grin. As he was going to shout, he suddenly felt sleepy and fell onto the ground.

"Nighty night," Chrysalis chuckled. "Now fow the pwan."

The guard soon stumbled back to the rest, "The fowls are ova thewe." he mumbled in a lisp

The other guards turned to look at him, "What are you talking about?" one of them demanded.

"The fowls, they're here, in the buses!" the guard shouted.

The other guards turned to look at where their commrade was pointing, but only saw rocks and trees. "There's nothing here." the lead guard shook his head.

"But I swea the fowls wewe hewe." the guard insisted.

While the guards were distracted with the lone one who kept claiming they were in the bushes, the foals were already moving through the garden and into Canterlot, shouting in glee.

"Fweedom!" Sombra cheered.

But just then, Princess Celestia descended before the quartet of foals. Sombra and his siblings were prepared to fight, when they were all trapped within Celestia's aurora, "You four are in big trouble!" she scolded quite sternly.

[hr]

Both Celestia and Luna had the entire guard in front of them in the throne room. As Princess Celestia was scolding them, the foals were in a playpen. They were all sniffling, as they all had very sore red bottoms, and were back in puffy pink diapers.

"All I asked is for you to watch four foals! Four foals! And they almost escaped into the city by themselves!" she complained to the guards.

One guard asked, "Permission to speak freely?"

Celestia reluctantly replied, "Go ahead."

The guard retorted. "Princess these foals aren't ordinary foals. They have powers and were once the most powerful enemies of Equestria. If anything, can we have some pony who can make sure they don't use their powers to harm us? Or try to escape?"

Celestia pondered the question, as Luna looked at the foals who were all looking down in shame.

Celestia smiled, "You're right, with such power they need to be taught to use it properly. But I'm afraid Luna and I don't have the time to teach them, and run Equestria. So instead I'll have Twilight and her friends come over to teach them."

Celestia sighed, turning to the foals as the guards were dismissed. "So, it seems they didn't lose all their powers when they regressed." she realized glumly.

Luna nodded, "We knew that Discord and Nightmare Moon retained some of their powers. King Sombra we're still unsure of. But Chrysalis was the one we missed, she kept them low without anypony knowing she can still hypnotize ponies. We definitely need to keep a better eye on her. And we really _do_ need a pony to teach them how to use their powers responsibly. Perhaps two ponies."

Celestia nodded with a bit of disappointment she continued, "Twilight, will help us with that, and I'll send a letter to Cadence asking if she can occasionally help with foalsitting and teaching first thing tomorrow. But for now I think it's time for some Mommy Celestia time. Oh, and please inform Blueblood that the only one allowed to make decress about royal flushes are you and I, and no royal flushes will be carried out anytime soon."

"I guess he didn't learn his lesson when he tried to do it to Nightmare Moon," Luna sighed. "Very well, I shall do as you have requested," then she asked. "Do you think maybe we should turn him into a foal for a while, so he can understand how it feels? Maybe once he knows how scary the threat of a royal flush can be, he'll stop threatening to adminster them."

"I hope it won't have to come to that, but he's skating on very thin ice. Make sure he knows that." Celestia replied, as she scooped up the foals, and carried them to her bedroom.

[hr]

That night the four foals were huddling around Celestia's teats, suckling them. Discord and Nightmare moon shared her right one while Sombra and Chrysalis shared her left one.

Then suddenly, Sombra started to cry. Celestia cooed "What's the matter, Somby?"

Sombra stopped suckling and babbled, "Momma I failed, as a weadea."

Celestia giggled, "Oh, Somby, actually you were quite smart. And very brave to keep your siblings in line, secretly I'm a bit impressed that you almost escaped. Though I'm still glad I caught you and the others before that could happen."

Sombra looked up at Celestia and sniffled, "Bu we got spankies, why ya compwimenting

me?"

Celestia whispered, "You're learning to work together. I would hope you'd learn to do good things instead of naughty things. But at least you're trying to be friends with your siblings. However, don't get any ideas about trying to do it again. That's twice now in the same week that you've tried to slip away from me, and I _don't_ want this to become a habit," Celestia then cooed, "Now are you still hungry?"

Sombra nodded and continued to suckle Celestia's teat, while also nuzzling with Chrysalis. _Maybe_ he could get used to being a foal.


	4. Chapter 4

For the next few days the four foalifed villians stayed in Celestia's room at all times. She placed the cribs near her bed, but left the changing counter that she had installed, and created a playpen in the middle of the room. The door now had a glow around it and the room was occupied with a guard (the guards all had to take turns keeping an eye on the foals, under threat of wearing diapers for an entire day and night if they let the four escape).

Said guard was looking at the foals with a smile, as the four were now building a huge tower. It was crafted with blocks and was reaching to the ceiling. It was so tall that Discord had to be levitated by Nightmare Moon.

Chrysalis was in the back of the playpen, trying to stuff the excess blocks in her diaper (she'd tried stuffing other toys in there before, but they wouldn't fit). Meanwhile, Sombra had his eyes glued on Discord. "Come on, Discord." Sombra called, the tower was nearing completion, and the best part was they didn't have to use all of the blocks to do so.

Discord heard Nightmare Moon's voice in his head, "Be careful Discowd, ya may be annowing bu I don wan ya getting huwt."

Discord relied telepathically, "I fine Nighmawe Moon, jus don dwop me." Then he placed his block on the top, all the foals watched the tower wobble a bit but it stayed erect. The other three foals all cheered, but as Nightmare Moon clapped, she lost her focus and this caused Discord to fall! Nightmare Moon quickly caught him in her aurora, but the sudden movement made the tower tip over and collapse on the ground.

The foals all groaned as Sombra whined "Discowd! I wanaed to show Mama Cewstia!"

Discord stuck his tongue out. "Not my fawlt Nightmaw Moon dwopped me."

Nightmare Moon whimpered back,"I sowie Sombie, I got esxcited and I fogowt to keep Discowd up with my magic."

"Why dun we twy again?" Chrysalis suggested.

"Why don ya help us, and stop putting the bwocks in ya diapee?!" Sombra growled. "What if you do numbew two whiwe they'we in thewe?"

Chrysalis looked down and giggled, "I wike the bwock in my diapee, and I tink I'd know if I had to do a poopie. Bu if you guys wan the bwocks so badwy, you can have em!" She twirled around, flinging blocks everywhere.

The foals all giggled as Sombra shouted, "Get the bwock thief! She gonna get a woyaw time out fow steawing the woyaw bwocks!" They all pounced on Chrysalis and they all tumbled onto the ground laughing.

[hr]

Just then Celestia strolled in, and when she saw the site before her she dawwed, "Were you four causing any trouble?" she asked. "I certainly hope not, you four know what happens to trouble makers."

Ignoring that last comment, the four foals gigled as they crawled across the ground shouting, "Mommy!"

Celestia fell on her back as they all tackled her and she joked, "Help me they're going to take over Equestria with their cuteness!"

Sombra laughed as he bounced on her tummy, "Ha Mama, now ya goin to wose this time."

Nightmare Moon crawled around Celestia's neck shoving her pampered behind in Celestia's face making her laugh,"Oh no, its the pampered moon!" she cried with fake worry.

Nightmare Moon giggled, "Ya and the diapee of etnawl ngiht wiww be hewe foweva! Evewypony must wespect da woyaw padding."

Chrysalis (who was a bit hungry) went to Celstia's crotch boobs and started suckling her right one as she garbled, "An I m gonna dwink ya milkies dwy."

Discord jumped in the air and flicked his fingers making his pink diaper twice as big, and as he bounced on top of Celestia's tummy he shouted, "Now ta finish ya off." He went to Celetsia's belly button and gave her a raspberry making her croak.

"Oh, the cuteness it killed me!" Celestia exclaimed, falling down on the spot and shutting her eyes! The four foals looked up at Celestia, concerned for a moment. But then she quickly woke up. "I'm only joking. It's a good thing cuteness can't kill, or you four would be the death of me." she laughed at her young charges.

They all clapped their hooves as Sombra thought " _I was actually scarred you died."_

Then Celestia turned to her side as she magiclly lifted the four and cooed, "Well now, hope you're all hungry, because it's time for your num nums." She then placed all four foals near her crotch boobs, and soon they were latching on to get her creamy milk. But Sombra had tears coming down his face.

Celestia cooed, "Smobie, aren't you hungry?"

Sombra cried. "Mama, I bwuilt ya a towa bu it feww."

Celestia smiled, " _Oh Sombra you really care so much that you wanted to show that creation to me. I think you're starting to get used to being a foal again."_ She nuzzled him and cooed, "It's okay, I bet it was a beautiful tower."

Sombra hugged her face as he asked her "I sowie it feww. I wan ya to be pwoud of me."

Celestia cooed, "It's alright, I'll be glad to help you build another one sometime. But for now, I have a surprise for you, and all of your siblings. Twilight and her friends will be coming over to visit you."

Sombra gave her a puzzled look, "Wha?" Then he looked at her and cried, "Twile, she the one who helped banish me. She mus hate me and tink I'm a dum-dum stinky head."

Celestia sighed, "Sombie, she doesn't hate you, in fact she told me she can't wait to teach you magic."

Sombra sniffled, "You suwe?"

Celestia cooed, "I'm sure, now help yourself to my milk. You don't want to be hungry when Twilight gets here."

Sombra giggled and and nuzzled next to Nightmare Moon on Celestia's left crotch boob.

Celestia smiled and thought _"They haven't forgotten who they were but they seem to have accepted that their foals. Maybe, maybe I can be their mother. Hopefully, with Twilight, Luna, and Cadence, I can make sure they grow up right."_

[hr]

The four foals were now in a small classroom in another room of the castle. The four of them strapped in highchairs, and looking around with worried looks, for the classroom was empty. It had a foalish atmosphere with alphabet posters strapped across the room, and a chalk board in the front

Soon, Twilight came through the doors and asked, Hello you four, are you ready to learn?" They all started to tremble and cry, which caused Twilight get really worried. A look of panic seemed to cross her face as she quickly pleaded with

them "Don't cry! I'm here to teach you how to use your magic."

They all stopped crying as Nightmare Moon whimpered, "Arw you still mad at me foew twing to make etnawl night?"

Discord babbled, "Ya pwoabbabwy mad at me fow takin ya hown and messing with ya fwiends."

Sombra cried, "I sowie fow takin the cwystal empia."

Chrysalis babbled, "And I sowie fow wuining ya bowtha's wedding. If you wan spankie us, we undewstand. We wewe bad ponies, changewings, and whatevew the hay Discowd is."

Twilight dawwed, "Hey, I'm not angry with any of you. I've know for some time about this secret 'second life' program Celestia started. By the time Sombra was defeated, I was practically expecting him to come back as a foal. Besides how can I be mad at you four cuties? As long as you promise to behave yourselves, I think we'll get along just fine," She then placed her saddlebag down on the ground, as the four foals calmed down. Then she continued in a motherly voice, "So for the first rule of magic, we can only use magic to help make Equestria a better place. So how about you tell me what your four can do?"

The foals all started to shout in gleeful tones:

"I can make dreams!"

"I can make small bwack cwystals!"

"I can make it wain cocwate miwk and do othew cwazy tings!"

"I can hypnotwise ponies!"

Twilight tried not to shout as she said in reply, "Okay, okay. Now how about the most obedient foal tells me about their powers?"

All four foals raised their hooves so Twilight pointed to Nightmare Moon. The other foals all looked down as Nightmare Moon gleamed, "Well I can make ponies haw dweams, wike Mommy Wuna. Except I can awso make tem have nightmawes"

Twilight cooed, "That's great, except for the nightmares part. But what about trying to help somepony have a dream?"

Nightmare Moon's eyes fluttered, "Ya whan me to make you hwave a dweam?"

Twilight nods, "Yep I'm sure you can give me a wonderful dream. Can't you?"

Nightmare Moon kicked in her highchair and looked down with a worried look. But then Discord whispered, "Hey qween of etnawl wetties, if ya can make a a ponie tink she's a foal you can do this."

Nightmare Moon thought, _"Discord has a point. I was powerful once and I can prove to Twilight I can help make nice dreams. Even though I'd love to give her a nightmare, but I'm saving the A-material for Blueblood the next time he tries anything."_ Then she looked up at Twilight and nervously asked, 'Wait ya twust us to use owa powas? Bu why?"

"Because I've been getting progress reports from Celestia about this entire program," Twilight explained. "She thinks you're trustworthy enough not to abuse your powers. But if you betray that trust, you know what will happen.

Nightmare moon sighed, "Awight, hewew goes nothing." Then her horn glowed and soon Twilight was in her trance.

Twilight saw herself as a foal again, being rocked to sleep by her mother. She was also in a diaper, and sucking on a warm bottle of milk.

Nightmare Moon whispered to Discord, "She wikes havin dweams of her mommy, what if we can make her dweam come twue and hewp her be a fowl again?"

Discord grinned "That's a gwaet idea, then Momma wealize we can use owa powas fow good. Besides, I tink we desweve a bit of payback fow being beaten by Twiwight in the fwist pwace." He flicked his finger and a big puffy pink diaper was strapped around Twilight's waist!

Twilight's eyes went wide as she came back from the dream trance "Wait this isn't what I meant! You four know better than this!

As Twilight was going to use her magic to remove the foalish garment, Sombra, catching onto what Discord and Nightmare Moon was doing, placed little black crystal on Twilight's horn and cooed, "Nu uh Twilie, fowls can't use thiew magic yet."

Chrysalis giggled, as she crawled out of her high chair and the other foals followed in suit. The former queen of the Changelings stared into Twilight and babbled, "Ya wike bein a fowl."

Twilight smiled stupidly, "I a fowl."

Chrysalis continued. "Ya a two yeaw owd fowl stiww in diapees."

Twilight giggled, "I a two yeaw old fowl, still in diapees."

Chrysalis squealed, "Awwight wets pway with baby Twilie."

But just then Twilight snapped out of the trance! "Not so fast you little brats!' she said angrily. "Celestia thought you might pull a stunt like that, did the four of you really think you could outsmart me that easily?!"

"Bu we jus wanted to-" Nightmare Moon began.

"Apparently you four still seem intent on misbehaving," Twilight scolded. "I'm very disappointed in all of you!" she picked them up with her magic and carried them to the back of the classroom, were a small section sealed off by a gate stood waiting for them. After making them stand so they faced the wall, Twilight lectured "You four can just stay there and think about what you've done! You're lucky I decided not to spank you, but rest assured that Princess Celestia will be hearing about this! And she won't be pleased"

[hr]

Celestia soon heard the news, and indeed she was very unhappy with the foals behavior. "You four were _very_ rude to Twilight after she agreed to give you all a second chance. Just because Twilight secretly wanted to be a foal again, didn't give you the right to actually regress her mind to a foal! If you four can't be trusted to use your magic without causing trouble, I'll send Twilight away and you'll all spend the rest of your days with me until I think you've learned your lesson!"

Chrysalis realizing what she did was wrong began to cry, "I sowie Moma Cewestia I thought we wew helping hew," she lied slightly. Then she added. "But she desweved it fow gettin us stuck wike tis." Then all four foals began to cry.

"Okay, that's enough. The four of you will spend the rest of today with Luna, and if you cause any trouble for her, you'll get an early bed time. And don't even **THINK** about trying to sneak away again! I'm sorry, but you four need to realize that what you did was wrong!" She then levitated the four onto Luna's back. A slight frown formed on Celestia's face, she _hated_ being the bad guy.

Luna shivered hearing their diapers feeling wet and soggy on her fur. "Alright you four, after some quick diapee changes I'll be feeding you." she declared boldly.

Discord gasped, "We goin to dwink Mommy Wuna's yucky miwk?"

Luna snorted, she was still a bit apprenhensive about her appearance in comparsion to her sister. "My milk is just as good, if not better than my sister's. I think you'll like it if you give it a try."

Discord retorted, "I doubt it, Mommy Cewestia's milk is betta then chowcwate mik, and that's comin fwom me."

Luna gave a sly smile, "Well, sister? Can I breastfeed our four troublemakers?"

Celestia rolled her eyes "Fine, Luna. Twilight and I will discuss whether or not the foals are ready to learn how to use their magic properly. I just wish they'd understand that I'm trying to help them change for the better."

Luna carried the foals off in a huff. "Alright, but you owe me _big_ time for sticking me with diaper duty. I'm thinking the time may be coming to start getting them training potties."

"We can worry about _that_ after we decide if they can be trusted to use their powers wisely, we don't want them to grow up too fast." Celestia replied, as her sister carried the foals away in her magic.

[hr]

Luna was now laying in her bed as the foals looked at her big dark blue boobs with uneasiness. Discord sniffed one as he asked, "Awe ya suwe is good?"

Luna cooed, "Discord, I swear my milk will just be as good as Celestia's. Now if you don't want to go hungry, I suggest you eat up. No funny business."

Nightmare Moon replied, "Moomy Wuna we were togetha once, so it'll be intwestin to see what youw miwkies taste wike." She slowly placed her lips around Luna's right nipple and suckled. She grined with a milky mustache and shrieked, "It's even betta then Moma Cewestai's miwk! Ya got to haw some."

Nightmare Moon went back to suckling as Discord joined next to Nightmare Moon.

Chrysalis whispered to Sombra, "Go head Sombie, ya aways go wast."

Sombra smiled, "Okaie Cwawsis." He crawled across the bed and nuzzled Luna's right nipple, Chrysalis went right after him.

Soon Luna looked down at the four suckling foals and she couldn't help but daaw at them. _"I hope I get to do this more often. Perhaps if we kept them seperate and taught them individually, they wouldn't be so much trouble?"_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Lessons Learned"

Applejack was quietly nursing Chrysalis in the nursery, with the last rays of sunlight fading. She looked up to see Fluttershy, who was having Discord suck on a baby bottle.

Applejack blushed, quickly removing her hat to shelter Chrysalis. "Wow you're good with him, didn't think he would fall asleep so fast." she whispered to Fluttershy.

Fluttershy cooed, "He actually behaved better than I expected him to be. I even brought a newborn bunny and he was quite docile around her."

Applejack nodded, then she added. "The princesses did a decent job but there's no way they can handle these four foals alone."

"Discord asked me if he could move with me to my cottage," Fluttershy whispered. "I'm thinking of asking Princess Celestia if that would be okay."

"I'm gettin' the feelin' Chrysalis might ask to move with me to the farm," Applejack replied "I wouldn't mind havin' another foal runnin' around but I don't know for sure if I can handle it at the moment. Even with my family, I don't know if I can run the farm _and_ give a foal the love it needs."

Fluttershy nodded, "I understand how you feel. I wouldn't mind taking Discord in, but there's so much to do and I'm not prepared for a foal. Just thinking of all the diapers and foal food, and still trying to care for my animals at the same time. It might be too much for me."

"You don't have to take him in Fluttershy, he'll be fine here." Applejack told Fluttershy, as she eyed the sleeping chaos maker.

Fluttershy pondered this for a few moments, then shook her head, "No, I would rather have him stay with me and be cared for. The thing is I've always wanted a foal. But I'm just not sure if I'm ready. I mean, what if something happens to him while he's under my care?"

Unknown to either pony, two guards were watching them from afar. Waiting for the chance to set their plan into motion. " _It's just too bad we don't have the other two foals._ " one guard thought.

[hr]

Pinkie grinned as the maids were dawwing over Nightmare Moon in her poofy pink dress and diaper. But then Pinkie saw that Nightmare Moon's eyes were fluttering, as she tried to stay awake. "Okay I should get her to sleep now." she told the maids.

The maids placed Nightmare Moon on Pinkie's back, and she galloped down the halls. She soon came upon Rainbow Dash and Twilight, who were talking to each other. "Come on Twilight you're being too hard on yourself. So a few foals bested you, so what?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"The fact is Princess Celestia was counting on me to help her teach them, and I failed her," Twilight replied unhappily. "It's great that our friends were able to come in and spend time with them, but I really should've been able to keep the foals under control. Princess Celestia told me they've already tried to escape twice before I got here. What if they try it again and this time they get away because of me?"

"Come on, they're just babies. You make it sound as if they'd attack Equestria the second you turn your back on them," Rainbow Dash groaned. "You just need to be prepared for next time, and make sure they know who's boss."

Just then, Pinkie trotted into the room. "Hey you two," she greeted with a whisper "Thought it would be nice if you girls got to say goodnight to Nightmare Moon. Wanna do so?"

Twilight cooed and even Rainbow Dash even dawwed at Nightmare Moon who was still in her poofy pink dress and diaper. "Wow, Pinkie, she's asleep already?" Rainbow Dash asked.

Pinkie nodded as Twilight cuddled the foal "Yeah she was really tired, and well…I think she wants me to take her back to Ponyville." Pinkie confessed.

Twilight grinned, "Well, Pinkie you'll need to talk to Princess Celestia first."

"I know that… I just don't know if I can.. I mean I would love to, but can I really take care of her?" Pinkie asked. "I'm okay with trying to take care of a foal. But you two better 'Pinkie Promise' to help foalsit. I'll definitely need to clear things with The Cakes before I make any final arrangements. Three foals will be quite the challenge."

Twilight nodded. "I'd be honored to, Pinkie. And I've got plenty of books about childcare you can borrow if you need them. They've got books about everything: Nursing, bathing, potty training, you name it."

Rainbow Dash placed a hoof on her chest, "Heck, you know you can always count on me to help foalsit."

"Alright, well, I really should be getting her into her crib." Pinkie whispered.

"I believe they sleep in Celestia's room, so remember to knock before you enter." Twilight explained.

Pinkie replied, "Sure thing, Twilight." She then headed down the hall, as Twilight sank into a chair and wondered _"Even Pinkie didn't have any trouble with Nightmare Moon. Am I really the only one who's had a hard time with the foals so far?"_

[hr]

Celestia was still in her bed with the sleeping Sombra suckling her teat. She saw that it was shrinking and sighed, _"I wish I could naturally make my own milk."_ She thought and looked around. She saw she was alone. Her horn glowed and suddenly the right teat filled with creamy milk.

Just then there was a knock at the door, then a whisper, "Celestia, I have a sleeping Nightmare ready for cloud nine."

Celestia covered Sombra and her exposed teats with her wing then whispered back "You can come in."

Pinkie trotted slowly into the room, seeing Celestia lying on her bed with a wing hiding Sombra. Pinkie blushed as she whispered, "I'll be quick." Pinkie trotted up to Celestia, lowered Nightmare Moon under her wings, then covered her and Sombra.

Pinkie then got up and asked, "Um… Celestia, you should know that Nightmare Moon asked, if she could stay in Ponyville, with me."

Celestia nods her head, "I had a feeling some of the foals would want to leave the castle. She's been here the longest and I've made little progress. About the only thing I've managed to accomplish is to get her to stop screaming in the 'Royal Canterlot Voice'. I'll allow it if you accept the responsibility of raising her, and teaching her right from wrong."

Pinkie gulped, "Well my friends did say they would help, so I'm fine with it."

Celestia smiled, "Alright, tomorrow I'll gather her foal stuff and help you pack. I'll also give you some bits for the trouble."

Pinkie blushed, "Okay, I'll try to be a good mother. Besides I'm sure the twins would love the company." Then they heard hoof steps outside the room.

A royal guard approached the door, knocked on it and said. "Princess Celestia, your sister wishes to see the foals at once. She has a 'surprise' she wants to show them."

Celestia chuckled and continued, "Tell Luna that Sombra and Nightmare Moon are very tired and are currently sleeping, she can show her 'surprise' to them tomorrow night."

[hr]

Chrysalis woke to the sounds of crickets chirping, a silent hum of the wind, and something rolling underneath her. She looked up to see a dark fabric over her head saw that she was under a purple foal blanket. She looked to the right of her and saw Discord. She shook Discord a bit, causing him to wake up and look around.

"Wha's going on?" Discord babbled.

Chrysalis replied, "I dun know, hewp me find out." Theu looked to the side, and saw lights from lampposts. The rolling sensation from underneath them became clear. Discord got scared, "Why we in a bwack fowl buggy! Where's Fwutashy?"

Then they heard whispers, the first was deep and masculine. "They're waking up." it cried.

The second was more feminine. "Then give them bottles or something, they need to stay quiet until were out of Equestria." it ordered. Then a black hoof came from beneath the hood and popped two binkies into their mouths. But Discord, still scared, spat it out and started to bawl.

Chrysalis, feeling scared too, also started to cry.

"Look what you've done!" The feminine voice shouted

"What I've done? At least I was trying to get them to stay quiet," The masculine voice retorted Then the hood was lifted revealing the night sky, and a black coated unicorn with gold eyes and a long silver mane cooed, "Hey Chrysalis, it's me, Morph."

Chrysalis stopped crying and shouted, "Mowph?! I thought ya failed in getting in as a gward?"

Morph shook his head and grinned, "I got help from an unlikely source. Don't worry we'll get you back to the hive soon. We just need to get to the train and by the time Celestia knows it you'll be long gone."

Discord babbled, "So ya weally a changwing."

A gold mare with yellow eyes and a long pink mane cooed, "Yep and we were going to get all four of you. But, Sombra and Nightmare Moon are with Celestia, we'll get them later. So just calm down and relax alright?"

The two stayed quiet as the hood was placed back over them and the buggy began to roll again. Discord babbled, "Cwysalis ya knew about this?"

Chrysalis sighed, "The owiginal pwan was that Mowph came in as a guard and he wouwd take all four of duwing the night. Bu i thwought that he failed and couldn do it. But does it matta we goin to be fwee."

Discord trying to be cheerful, then his face turned to a pout as he suddenly realized. "But what about Fwuttahy and the bunny Fuwffy?"

Chrysalis babbled, "What abou abble milkies and Abblejack, I want to meet Abblw Bwoom, , I wanna visit Abble wossa, and meet Big Mac and Gwanny Smtih."

"An I wnwa stay with Fwuttasy, I don wanna bwe ina changeling hive." Discord complained.

Chrysalis cried, "Me netea I hated the hive as a hatchwing. We …we need to escaape."

Discord replied, "I have an idea! We cwy, we cwy supa woud so that somepony come to hewe us and hewp us."

Chrysalis asked, "Ya suwe?"

Discord nods, "I want Fwuattshy to be my mommy and not even changwings gonna change my mind."

Chrysalis responded, "Ya I want Abblejack to be my mommy too." They both started to load tears in their eyes and began their wailing.

[hr]

The changelings were hovering over the buggy trying to calm the foals with rattles, making funny faces. The mare asked, "What do you two want?"

Discord babbled, "We dun wana go to the hive, we wana stay hewe in Equestwia!"

The stallion was stunned, "Wait, Chrysalis, is this true?!"

Chrysalis sniffled, "Ya, I want Abblejack to be my mommy."

The mare got angry "What about the hive?! We're leaderless at the moment and it's been hectic ever since you disappeared!"

Chrysalis shouted, "Ya can ewect anotha qween, we do it aww the time!"

But before the stallion could explain more, a voice called out "Pardon me chaps, but do you need help?" Emerging from a carriage was none other than Fancy Pants. He had heard rumors about the foalified villains, and had just come back from a routine business trip.

The stallion nervously answered, "Um, no, we're fine. Actually we were taking these foals out for a stroll."

The mare nodded nervously and continued, "Yes, Celestia wanted us to give the foals some night air."

Fancy Pants raised an eyebrow "This late at night? And why would you two need Celestia's permission to trot with foals?"

The stallion moved out of the way to reveal discord and chrysalis. Fancy Pants dawwed at them and cooed, "Oh, you must be helping the princesses raise the four foalafied villians. I've heard stories about them, and now it seems they are indeed true. My, what adorable little ones they are."

The stallion sighed, "Yeah, but it seems the foals would rather go back to castle we should be heading back."

"Would it be okay with you if they stayed with me at my place for a while?" Fancy Pants asked "I'll even notify Celestia and tell her where they are. I've never had a chance to see these four with my life being so busy, and heavens knows how much my darling Fleur has wanted foals of her own."

The mare was now sweating bullets as the stallion continued, "Um I'm sorry but…"

Before the mare could continue, Fancy Pants was already scooping the two on his back and cooing, "Alright you two, would you like to spend some quality time with your Uncle Fancy Pants? He's always longed for a chance to see you."

The foals both shouted 'Yeah!"

Fancy Pants chuckled, as he got back in his carriage with the mare and stallion looking at each other awkwardly. "Do join me, and don't worry about getting in trouble. Celestia and I are great friends." he assured them. The stallion and mare groaned, reluctantly the disgused changelings went into the carriage unsure of what to do.

[hr]

"Sister, get up! It's urgent!" Luna cried, running into her sister's bed chambers.

Celestia groaned as the sudden shock made the two foals under her to bawl. She got them to settle down by placing them against her teats and humming a little tune to them. Then she asked, "What's going on, Luna?"

Luna continued, "Chrysalis and Discord have been foalnapped!"

"Wha, ya mean Discowd and Cwyslais awe missin?" Sombra cried

"We gotta find them!" Nightmare Moon bellowed

Luna hushed the two crying foals. "It's okay. We'll find them, but I need Mommy Celestia's help."

Celestia looked at the foals and asked. "Do we know who's responsible for this abduction?"

"We believe it was changelings. Apparently, some of them managed to disguise themselves as guards," Luna acknowledged. "I don't know how changelings got past our noses, sister. But one thing is for certain, Twilight insisted that they had my seal on a letter explaining the urgency, and why they trusted them."

Celestia muttered,"We can worry about how those changelings got passed us now we need to hurry, the foalnappers couldn't have gone far!" She rose from her spot on the bed, as the other two foals began to cry again. She sighed,"Somepony we trust needs to stay and watch the foals."

"You all go ahead, I'll watch them," Rainbow Dash insisted, bursting into the room. "I've helped Pinkie foalsit The Cake Twins, I know a thing or two about foals, these two shouldn't be much trouble."

Celestia smiled, "Sounds like a good idea. Just try to get them back to sleep, it's really late for them."

Rainbow Dash saluted. "Sure thing, now go!"

Celestia and Luna, along with Twilight and her freinds trotted down the hall.

Rainbow Dash trotted up to the crying foals and cooed, "Hey, there's nothing to fear as long as Auntie Dashie is here!"

Sombra looked up, "I scawed fow my fwiends, they in twouble."

Nightmare Moon agreed, "Ya, we can't be happy wight now, not while owa fwiends awe missin."

"Hey Princess Celetsia and Princess Luna are going to find them, and they'll be back before you know it." Rainbow Dash reassured them.

Sombra sniffled, "How do you know that?"

"I don't, but I know my friends and they won't give up, so we have to be brave." Rainbow Dash told them.

Nightmare Moon asked, "Weww, can we hewp find them?"

Sombra nodded, "Ya, I can't go back to sweep while they awe gone, so why don't we find them? Then we can be heowes and Mommy Cewestia will be supa pwoud of us!"

"We should have costumes and masks." Nightmare Moon insisted.

"Nice try you two, but I'm pretty sure your mommies didn't take you with them specifically because they want you to sleep," Rainbow Dash replied. "Now sleep!"

"Actuawwy, I have to go potty!" Sombra said sheepishly.

"Ya, me too!" Nightmare Moon added.

"So, that's why you've got diapers. Just do what you have to do and I'll change you." Rainbow Dash replied.

"Nu, me no wanna use diapees. Me weady to use da potty." Sombra said proudly.

"I weady too, tat way Discowd can't caww me Queen of Etewnal Wettties anymore." Nightmare Moon joined in.

"Oh, you two wanna start potty training, huh?" Rainbow Dash asked, to which the foals nodded. "Well, that's awesome! Come on, let's get you two to a bathroom so you can go!" Rainbow Dash let the foals climb onto her back, before she exited the bedroom at lightning speed.

Sombra and Nightmare Moon snickered, their trick had worked. Now they just needed to wait for the right moment.

[hr]

Fancy Pants was bouncing the foals on his back, and as they shouted in glee he cooed "You two are the cutest foals I've ever seen."

As the stallion and mare just looked at each other the mare whispered, "We need to ditch Fancy Pants and make a run for it.."

The changeling stallion replied, "Well, we could just tie him up."

The mare looked around at the other butlers and maids that were riding along with them, "I don't have enough sleep dust for all of them," she whispered. "If we try anything on Fancy Pants, they'll either attack or alert the guards."

"Well then, we'll just say we need to get them to sleep, and that Celestia wants us back at the castle asap," the stallion explained. "That should fool them long enough for us to escape."

Meanwhile, Discord babbled, "Hey Uncwe Fancy Pants, can we see the cool nuwsewy you wewe talkin abou?"

Fancy Pants nodded, "Of course. I built it when Fleur and I decided we were ready to have foals. Unfortunately, we haven't yet been blessed with any, so the nursery has gone to waste. Until now that is."

The carriage stopped, and Fancy Pants exited with the two foals on his back. He then trotted up the stairs of his posh estate and opened a door. Inside was a pink padded room with a changing table in the back. The walls were painted with rainbows and flowers, with a pink crib, and a small pink table in the center, with foals toys scattered all over the place.

Discord giggled, "It's wike the one at the castle. But this one has more pink"

Chrysalis got really excited and shouted, "Can we pway with you fow a bit?"

"I don't see the problem." Fancy Pants smiled. He trotted across the room and placed them in small pink chairs around the pink plastic table, Discord sat at one end, and Chrysalis sat across from him.

Discord giggled, "Awe we goin to hawe a tea party?"

Fancy Pants nododed "It's what I had in mind. And I can even teach you some manners, it's never too early to learn. First, you two need proper clothing."

Chrysalis frowned as she looked at herself, "Yeah, I need a dwess." she complained.

Fancy Pants went to the toy chest, and pulled out a small purple princess dress, and a sun hat with a purple bow tied around it. He helped Chrysalis slip it, then told Discord. "I'm sorry Discord but I'm afraid I only have dresses at the moment.."

Discord giggled "It's otay, I got a sowution to that," He then snapped his little fingers, and a little green tuxedo grew around his small body, with a yellow bowtie and a small green bowler hat. Then he asked, "So Fancy Pants, we dweessed, what next?"

As if on cue ,a butler came in with two warm bottles of milk. "Well you two can't drink tea yet, but some good old formula should do just fine." Fancy Pants told the foals. They both shouted in glee as they took up their bottles, but Fancy Pants snatched them with his magic, "What should you say before you start to drink?" he asked.

The foals both looked up at the butler "Than you, Mista Butwa."

The butler bowed, "It was my pleasure you two." He left the room, as Fancy Pants gave the bottles back to the foals, and they began to suckle on them greedily.

Suddenly, Discord stopped suckling and asked, "So why do we we have to say 'Than You'?"

Fancy Pants responded smartly, "It's manners, and you need to learn them so ponies won't think you're rude."

Chrysalis giggled "Wike Bwue Bwood, he's weally wude."

Discord sniffled, "Ya, he almost gave ua a woyal fwush, why would he do that?!"

Fancy Pants sighed, "Blueblood is a special case, most likely he was not raised properly. But don't worry about him, Princess Celestia would never allow for such sweet little ones like you to be flushed away. In fact, I seem to recall that when Bluebllod and I were foals, it was he who was on the receiving end of a royal flush, courtesy of myself. Quite by accident I assure you."

Discord sniffled, "Well it was still sacwy. He's one of the weasons I want to go to Ponyville with Fwuttahsy. At weast she wou nevew fwush me."

Chrysalis nodded "Ya, I weally want to go to Sweet Abble Acwes with Abblejack, hew family sounds coow. She even says my dirty diapees can be used as fertwizier to hewp the cwops gwow."

Discord continued, "Actuawwy Fancy Pwants, abou the stawwion and mawe down staiws…" Then they were interrupted, as some powder flew onto Fancy Pant's face. He fell to the floor as the stallion and mare came up and shouted, Alright you two tea time is over!"

But suddenly, the glass of the window shattered, as Rainbow Dash came crashing through. "Stop, there's no brakes on this thing!" she cried to somepony, but it was too late. She swept past the disguised changelings and hit the floor of the nursery. Emerging from her back were Sombra and Nightmare Moon.

Sombra had a little red mask with a small cape with an "S" printed on it. He was wearing his diaper with little suns on it as he shouted. "Mystawy Fiwwy ya weally can use ya hown to find oqwa fwiends!"

Nightmare Moon had a purple onesie with an "N" printed on it, along with her big poufy pink diaper, "Thank me wata, Cwystal Colt!" she shouted back.

The stallion and mare laughed as they changed to their changling forms and closed and sealed the door, so the other servants couldn't enter. Then the changeling that was once a mare cooed, "Alright you four, we can do this the easy way or the hard way!"

As the two changelings came forward, Sombra, Discord, and Nightmare Moon got scarred. But Chrysalis stood up and shouted, "No you two awe bein vewy wud, and ya going to sit down!" The two changelings obeyed, as Chrysalis strained herself to capacity to put them under a trance.

Meanwhile, Discord went over to Fancy Pants, and saw that he was still breathing., "He's otay." he called.

The changelings soon broke from Chrysalis's trance and were going to charge at her, but Sombra's horn glowed as he squinted from the pressure. Black crystals formed under the changelings hooves making them slip on the ground and knock themselves out.

Nightmare Moon smiled as her horn glowed. "Now, wha shoud we make them dweam?" she mischievously asked her friends.

Discord shouted, "They vewy naughty! They should be toddwas again and waern some mannas."

Nightmare Moon giggled, as did Chrysalis.

Chrysalis then started to hypnotize the two changelings, as Nightmare Moon managed to give them dreams of being toddlers. Soon, with a little help from Discord's chaos magic, both had morphed into foals .

Fancy Pants groggily got up and seeing the mess ahe sked, "What's going on?!"

Rainbow Dash also rose and asked "Yeah, what happened?!"

Sombra giggled, "These two foals awe weally changewings."

Nightmare Moon giggled, "But now they foaws again. With a wittwe hewp fwom ouw combined magics."

Fancy Pants shook his head, "That's not nice, you should turn them back to normal at once.."

Discord shouted, "They the stawion and mawe who foalnapped us! They should be foals foweva!"

Fancy Pants sighed, "That's not up to you. Besides, you don't want to be mean, do you?"

Discord shouted, "But we neva had a choice, Cewestia tuwend us intto fowls becasue we were bad!"

But Chrysalis sighed, "Discowd, even if what Mommy Cewestia did was wong, if we do this we awe no betta than she is. We have to change them back." She then stopped her hypnosis, as Nightmare Moon sighed and her horn stopped glowing. The Changelings grew back to normal size, but were still unconscious.

Fancy Pants smiled then cooed, "Alright you four, I think it's time we get you back to Princess Celestia," before a foul smell reached his nostrils. Looking at the four foals, it didn't take him long to deduce the source of the stench. "After we get you changed into fresh diapers of course."

[hr]

When the foals were returned, Celestia immediately brought them into the throne room along with Twilight and her friends as well as Fancy Pants. "Rainbow Dash.I know that you were trying to help but you deliberately disobeyed me and placed Sombra and Nightmare moon's lives in danger."

Rainbow Dash interrupted, "I'm sorry but they were worried and instead that they wanted to find their friends! Plus, they tricked me. They said they wanted to use the potty, but the instant I brought them into the bathroom, they shut the door on me, turned off the lights, and then tied me up. After they dressed up in superhero suits, they took control of me as if I were some kind of airship. I kept trying to tell them to knock it off and turn around, but they wouldn't listen. I never thought two foals could be so much trouuble."

Sombra babbled, "Ya mama we twicked hew to hewp us find Cwsysaliss and Discowd."

Nightmare Moon was crying, "Don't punish Auntie Dashie"

"Well, is she telling the truth?" Celestia asked. "Did you two really do all those things to her?" Sombra and Nightmare Moon nodded. "Then I won't punish her, this time," Celestia smiled as she turned to the four foals and continued, "I am so pleased with you four. Not only because of how you defeated those mean changelings, but because of how you kept yourselves in line."

Discord nodded and whispered "Weww, I got caweid away."

Celestia sighed. "That brings to my next point. It seems from what I heard, you fourdecided to free the changelings. And you seemed to have learned a lot since coming here. With this in mind I realize that I can no longer hold you four as foals in this secret nursery program."

Discord shook his head. "I watha be a fowl. It been a vewy wong time and I don wemeba much fwom omy opwiginal foal hood."

Sombra looked at Celestia and replied, "Yeah, it's my decision, I wnaw stay as a fowl. Tis time maybe I won have to weawn how to use da potty aww by mysewf. At the owphange, nopony had any time to teach me, I had to do it aww on my own."

Nightmare Moon continued, "Ya I neve weally had a wife befow, so this may be my onwy chance to be a fowl."

Chrysalis nodded, "Yeah I wana be waised herw in Equestiwia."

Celestia smiled and continued, "Okay then, foals you shall remain. As for you, Fancy Pants I'm happy you helped the foals and reported to me immediately once you realized that the caretakers were fakes. I will reward you with anything you ask."

Fancy Pants blushed and asked, "Well, if it's not too much to ask, would you mind if I spent a day with the foals?"

Discord got excited and shouted, "Ya, Mama! Fancy Pants pwayed tea party with us!"

Chrysalis chimed in "Ya, and when he changed us he was vewy fun. Pwus he cwaims he gave tat woyal pain Bwuebwood a woyal fwush as a foal! Pwase wet us be with him!"

Celestia laughed again as Fancy Pants blushed. The actual story was just a simple game of hide and go seek, in which a young Blueblood had foolishly made the decision to hide inside the toilet. Fancy Pants, suspecting nothing, had played around with his magic and accidentally forced the handle down, thus flushing Blueblood down the drain. Even to this day, Blueblood didn't like to talk about it.

"Of course Fancy Pants," Princess Celestia told the stallion. "I'll set up a playdate with Pinkie Pie, Applejack, and Fluttershy," The three mares looked up as Celestia replied, "Yes, I know that three of our foals will feel more comfortable in Ponyville, if that's okay with you three."

Fluttershy smiled and replied, "Thank you, I would love to have discord."

Pinkie giggled as she bounced Nightmare Moon on her back "Yeah, it'll be a ton of fun!

Chrysalis hugged Applejack's mane as Applejack dawwed and cooed, "Yeah I'm sure the rest of the family is goin to love her."

Sombra realized that three of his friends looked at them and said "Bu …bu I gonna be awone. Mama, can they stiww visit?" he pleaded.

Celestia cooed, "They can visit any time they want."

Sombra shouted, "Then I wana stay with you, Mama!" Celestia wanted to cry but held the tears back.

Twilight then came forth and asked, "Princess Celestia? Is it okay if my friends and I spend the rest of the night here?"

Celestia smiled "Of course, take the foals with you. After all, they should get acquainted with their new care takers."

Fluttershy, Pinkie, and Applejack took each of their respective new foals away, Fancy Pants left the castle, and Twilight and Rainbow Dash trotted off.

Rarity took Sombra to Celestia. As he looked at her he said, "Wawity, I weally do wove, you, and I hope ya can come often to make mowe cute cwothes."

Rarity smiled at him, "Sure darling, I still have to make clothing for the other foals too," She ruffled his mane as Sombra hugged her. "You sure you want to stay with Princess Celestia?" she asked him. "I've got plenty of room for you at my boutique, and I'd be happy to help you with your potty training. Though if you'd rather stay in diapers for a while, that's perfectly fine with me. You only get to be in them for so long."

"Nah. I wove you, but I think Mommy Cewestia needs company." Sombra told Rarity.


	6. Chapter 6

[center]Chapter 6 [/center]

[center]Strange Adjustments [/center]

(Two weeks later)

Fluttershy woke to something nuzzling her breasts. She looked down and saw little baby Discord in a giant, white, poofy diaper. She couldn't help but smile at the little chaos maker slowly suckling her milk. But she also knew they needed to get up, since she had scheduled a doctor's appointment earlier that week. In the back of her mind she thought,[i] "I'll let him sleep in just a little longer, we still have plenty of time left."[/i] So she just looked upon the tiny thing, as she laid in bed just thinking about how cute he looks. Even throughout the time he has been with her though, he has been a little troublemaker.

Fluttershy then saw the sun rising beyond the window and sighed, "Alright it's time to get him up." she thought. She slowly raised her right wing to tickle the little draqueinios, he then started to burst out laughing as he flailed his tiny legs into the air. He turned to smile at her and said, "So, we goin' to see Nuwse Wed Heart today?"

Fluttershy sat on the bed and picked Discord up. She proceeded to pat his back and he gave a loud belch, as she felt his sagging diaper. She then replied, "Yes my little angel, but you need a change first." She placed him on the bed, and he opened his legs revealing his diaper which was clearly soaked and stained yellow. He laughed, "I weeted a wot wast night, bu I didn do any poopies."

Fluttershy smiled, "Yes you did, thank heaven for that. Now stay there while I get some foal supplies." She then got up from the bed and went over to a shelf where she kept an assortment of foal supplies. After gathering the necessary supplies, she placed Discord on the changing mat where he opened his legs. She hummed a tune as she slowly took off the tapes around his bulging belly and lifted his legs wiping his crotch and rump. She then slid the new diaper though his tail and laid him back down. She then rubbed foal cream all over his crotch and sprinkled in some foal powder. Afterwards she pulled the front of the diaper over his belly and taped it up.

Discord happily squealed as he kicked his legs feeling the new padding between them. As Fluttershy was putting the foal supplies away, Discord crawled off the bed and went over to his bunny Fluffy. She woke and jumped straight into his arms. He whispered, "Ya have a good night sweep fwuffy?" The bunny seemed to nod in reply and nuzzled into his chin. As he stroked her fur softly he asked, "Mama, can I bwing Fwuffy to the doctas?"

Fluttershy cooed, "I'm sorry but we can't bring Fluffy, she'll get scared and might get lost in the hustle and bustle of Ponyville."

Discord got sad and hugged Fluffy, as he whispered, "Than ya be good and don't wet Angel pick on you, okay?"

The bunny nodded at him, as he got up and waddled over to his new mother and asked, "So we jus goin to see Nuwse Wed Heawt?"

Fluttershy smiled at him warmly,"Yes we are, and you need to eat somthing before we go." She then placed him on her back and went downstairs to her kitchen, where she placed him in a beautiful yellow wooden high chair. She then started to feed Discord a jar of mashed bananas. After a while Fluttershy was getting to the bottom of the jar and as Fluttershy scooped the last bit of foal food left in the jar she cooed, "Here comes the last bite."

Discord opened his mouth as Fluttershy slid the spoon of goop into his mouth. He chomped on it and sat back in his chair, as he rubbed his tummy, Fluttershy gave a small smile and asked him, "Okay, sweetie. Ready to go?"

Discord nodded and squealed, "Ya, wets go!"

Fluttershy picked him up and trotted over to a single pink stroller with a foldable hood and a crotch strap. She strapped her little foal in, and placed a pink binky in his mouth as she cooed "I'm never going to get over you and your adorable cuteness."

Discord wanted to say something back. But as he sat in the comfy seat his eyes drooped and he suckle his binky methodically. Fluttershy then pushed the carriage into the streets of Ponyville.

[hr]

Chrysalis woke with a loud yawn in her crib at Sweet Apple Acres. She looked around and saw that she was alone. She whimpered a bit trying to figure out what was going on, so she got up using her bars to climb, and then she started to cry.

Apple Bloom was the first to appear as she bounced into the nursery and cooed, "Hey there, Chrysalis, how you doin'?"

The baby changeling queen babbled, "I have a wettie, can you change me?"

Apple Bloom put on a cheerful smile, "Of course, little bug!" She then took up Chrysalis, took her to the changing table, and started the change. She stripped off Chrysalis's used diaper and started wiping her. The young farm f illy then took out the foal cream and powder and pondered, "Which one does my big sis use first again?" she asked.

Chrysalis pointed to the tube, "She awways uses the fowl cweam fiwst."

"Okay then," Apple Bloom took the tube and then started to rub the cream on Chrysalis's little rump. As Apple Bloom concentrated on the task she whispered, "Well Family Appreciation day is today, I hope you're ready to make some new friends."

"Oh, I am, as wong as they dun stare at me too much." Chrysalis replied.

Apple Bloom giggled and said, "Alright, just don't do anythin' to embarrass me and try to act super cute. My friends are gonna love ya!"

Chrysalis put a hoof to her face and did a clumsy salute, "Ya can count on me."

Apple Bloom sprinkled foal powder over the former changeling queen's rump and threw away the old terry cloth. As she produce a new terry cloth from the changing counter from below and applied it over the foal's rump she asked, "Well ya'll are changed now, ya ready for some num nums?"

Chrysalis squealed, "Ya, I can go fow a bottle of milkies wight abou now!"

Apple Bloom teen placed her charge on her back, and as she climbed down the stairs she shouted, "Alright little bug, let's see if we can get ya some milk! Next stop, the kitchen!" She then took Chrsysalis downstairs, Big Mac was already awake groggily drinking some coffee and eating a plate of pancakes.

Granny Smith was up as well, cooking breakfast in the kitchen. She turned to her grand daughter and greeted. "Hey Apple Bloom, it's great to see you up already. How's the little one doin'?"

Apple Bloom smiled, "Chrysalis was just a bit cranky and I had to give her diaper change." Chrysalis crossed her front legs bunching up the front of her diaper.

Granny Smith cooed, "Oh you're such a adorable little seedlin'. Sure is nice to have a great granddaughter, even if you look like a pony and an insect had a baby."

"Granny, tat wasn' nice!" Chrysalis complained.

"Ah, I'm just jokin' youngin'," Granny Smith replied, patting Chrysalis on the head. "I know you're a changelin', and you're the most adorable one I've ever seen."

Big Mac then turned his head and instructed "Hey, Apple Bloom. Bring her over here, please."

Apple Bloom placed the little bug on Big Mac's lap as he gave her a shy grin and whispered "Did you have a good sleep, Chrysalis?"

Chrysalis giggled, "Ya Big Mac, I had a gweat sweep!"

"I'll bet ya did," Big Mac replied. "Sure is nice to have ya 'round the farm."

Granny Smith then got out a jar of applesauce and started to feed Chrysalis. Soon, they heard Applejack call, "Chrysalis, where'd ya go?!"

Apple Bloom shouted back, "She's down here with us!"

Applejack copped downstairs in a huff and shouted, "Well, why didn't ya tell me? You darn near gave me a heart attack!"

Chrysalis started to cry thinking she had gotten Apple Bloom into trouble. Tears welled up inside her, as her sobs filled the air.

Applejack paused and started to feel sorry for interrupting a fairly good morning, "I'm not mad, Chrysalis, I was just scared that somethin' bad had happened to you." she explained.

Chrysalis smiled as Granny Smith placed another spoonful of foal food into her mouth, everyone watched the changeling chow down.

"Where were you, anyway?" Apple Bloom asked her sister. "Chrysalis has been awake for some time now. Where have you been for the past nearly an hour?"

Applejack yawned "What do ya think? I had to applebuck last night and Chrysalis woke up five times in the night."

As Granny Smith continued to feed Chrysalis she replied, "Hey, Applejack? You know I could just care for her for a bit, right?"

"I would love to care for her too," Big Mac interrupted with a cheerful grin. "I haven't even gotten the chance to change her diapers yet, and pretty soon she's gonna be too old for 'em."

Applejack shook her head, "I appreciate the offer, but she's officially my daughter and I'll be the one to care for her. I made a promise to Twilight that I'll keep her safe and I ain't gonna just break it."

Apple Bloom rolled her eyes, "Well I still get to take her to school, right?

Applejack gave her sister a glare and retorted, "Ya mean we will take her to school. I don't quite trust you with Chrysalis all by yourself yet. What if somethin' happened to her at school?"

Apple Bloom got up and shouted, "What ya talkin about? I changed her diaper and helped her get fed. It's just for one day!"

Granny Smith got irritable and snapped, "Girls, stop your bickerin' and come get your food before it gets cold! Honestly, you two are actin' more like foals than Chrysalis, you oughta be ashamed of yourselves."

The two sisters grumbled, but apologized. "Sorry, Granny." they said to her, and headed to the table to eat breakfast.

[hr]

The morning rays came through the window in Sugarcube Corner, glistening down on the nursery upstairs. The Cake Twins were still soundily sleeping, as Nightmare Moon was sitting up and her horn was glowing.

Nightmare Moon giggled to Mrs. Cake as she told her, "Well wast ni while I was pwaying with bwocks Pound Cake thought it would be cool if he dreamed of a city made of bwocks. Wight now he's climbing big towa!"

Mrs. Cake dawwed. "That's wonderful, Moony. That's such a good use of your powers."

"Than ya Mama Cake." Nightmare Moon whispered in reply. She'd learned the hard way about waking up her siblings, Pound and Pumpkin Cake wailed so loudly that Nightmare Moon had felt tempted to give herself a royal flush, just to get away from it.

Mrs. Cake then took Nightmare Moon to the changing table, started to strip off her soiled terry cloth, and cleaned her up, "I know you were used to those fancy diapers back at the castle. But are terry clothes okay with you, here? If not, we can probably start potty training you in a few weeks, or I can try to find some more fashionable diapers."

Nightmare Moon smiled and nodded, "I don cawe what diapees I weaw. Besides Wawity is gonna make us special cwothes fow The Gwand Gawwoping Gawa."

Mrs. Cake cooed, "I heard. Do you know what she's made for you?"

Nightmare Moon shook her head, "Na, all I know is that it supposed to be somthin vewy special."

The change was soon completed, as Pinkie bounded into the room and scooped up Nightmare Moon in her hooves as she cooed, "Oh, looks like you're already changed! You ready for some num nums?"

Nightmare Moon nearly shouted "Ya, I weady fow ya milkies, Mama!"

Mrs. Cake nodded again and replied, "Yes she is." Then she blushed and asked Pinkie "Do you still breastfeed her?"

Pinkie blushed in response "Yeah, is that bad?"

Mrs. Cake laughed, "Of course not, Pinkie. I still breastfed the twins once in awhile. If you ever need a break and she gets hungry, just let me know."

Pinkie smiled, took her foal, and skipped out of the nursery, bouncing upstairs. She plopped onto her bed and turned sideways. She then placed Nightmare Moon next to her pink teats as she cooed, "Alright, drink up!"

Nightmare Moon shouted in glee, "Okay, Mama!" She then latched onto Pinkie's exposed right teat and started to guzzle down her milk. As she took gulp after gulp it tasted like candy and cake all mixed into a cream. She suckled for a good long while unitl she suckled both of Pinkie's teats dry.

Pinkie then cooed, "Alright, we don't want to keep Rarity waiting." She then took up the content Nightmare Moon and placed her on her back. She then bounced down the stairs and saw that Mr. Cake was finishing up feeding the twins their foal food. He turned to Pinkie and asked "Oh, Pinkie, could you pick up some flour before you go to Rarity's? We seem to be running low."

Pinkie nodded. "Sure thing!"

Mr. Cake smiled "Oh thank you, Pinkie. You're a life saver!" The twins started to cry as Pinkie was about to head out the door, which prompted Mr. Cake to ask, "Pinkie, um...could you take the twins too?"

"Absolutely," Pinkie smiled. "They'll be in good hooves with me."

"Just make sure they behave themselves, especially around their new big sister." Mr. Cake instructed, as he put the twins into the foal pouch, and attached it to Pinkie.

[hr]

Nurse Red Heart had Discord's mouth open with a tongue depresser as she instructed, "Now, say 'Ah'"

"Ah." Discord obeyed, allowing Nurser Redheart to carefully examine him. She soon stopped, turned to Discord's mother, and said, "Well, Flutterhsy, considering my experience with normal foals, Discord seems to be developing well, but…"

Fluttershy whispered in a fearful tone "But what?

Redheart continued, "He's a bit overweight. It's not healthy, even for a draqunious. Start feeding him more vegetables and have him drink fewer bottles of milk.

Fluttershy sighed in relief, "Okay, if that's all then there nothing to worry about,"

Discord was just looking around the room as his attention span is now very limited as he was attracted to a picture with a mare and a foal inside of her. His eyes went wide as he asked, "What is that?"

Nurse Redheart smiled, "That's a picture of a mommy and her foal still in her tummy."

Discord asked, "Wait, I thought fowls came fwom stowks? Do Mommies eat their foals?" he gulped as he looked at Fluttershy and asked. "You gonna eat me?"

Nurse Redheart was going to explain, but Fluttershy got a fearful look in her eye and whispered in the nurse's ear. Nurse Redheart smiled, "Alright Discord, we won't discuss where babies comes from today. That'll be something Fluttershy wants to go over with you. But foals are not eaten by their mothers, and neither are they dropped off by storks. When Fluttershy thinks you're old enough, she'll tell you."

Discord sniffled, "I didn even know who my weal mommy was, can't I go in a tummy?"

Fluttershy cooed "Discord, even if you didn't come out of Mommy's tummy, you're still my foal."

Discord shouted "No! I wana expewince it! I wnan go In ya iummy!"

Nurse Redheart shook her head, "You can't, and besides if you go into mommy's tummy it will be very painful for her, and you'll lose all the stuff you learned. From what I heard you just learned to walk, and you'll be going into potty training soon. Do you want to have all that taken away?"

Discord asked, "Weww, what if it's quick? I go in, then come out, and stiww have aww my skiwws?"

Fluttershy smiled and replied sweetly, "Honey you can't, it's just not possible. Now come on, we need to get you home and get you started on your new diet."

[hr]

Apple Bloom was now in her classroom with Chrysalis. Apple Bloom shouted, "Well, everypony, here's Chrysalis!"

They all shouted. "Wow!" as Apple Bloom presented the foal changeling now on a table in front of the class. She blushed and waved a hoof to them.

Cheerilie then said sweetly, "So Chrysalis, what can you tell us about yourself?"

Chrysalis continued, "Weww, I now two yeaws old, and I still weaw diapees becawse I not used da the potty yet. I wove the Abble family and I weally wove Mama's Milikies!"

Applejack (who was standing to the side) blushed at the statement and folded her hat over her face. The whole class dawwed as Chrysalis started to kick her back legs and Apple Bloom came over and placed a pacifier in her mouth to suckle.

Cheerilee smiled, "Well I have to admit, Apple Bloom. Chrysalis is a great addition to your family. Now I'm sure she needs to get back home and take her nap. And for future record, changing stations are located in the filly's room down the hall, just in case."

Then out of nowhere Diamond Tiara shouted at Chrysalis "My mom said that you, Discord, and Nightmare Moon, should be rotting in prison, not sitting in diapers!"

Chrysalis eyes grew wet and she squealed as she body glowed and she suddenly disappeared.

Applejack glared at Diamond Tiara. "Diamond, you know you're better than that! You don't go pickin' on defenseless foals! Now, you're comin' with me to look for Chrysalis, and I'm gonna be havin' a talk with your folks about your bad behavior today!"

Diamond winced at that statement. "But Mother-" she began.

"Maybe you should've thought about how your folks are gonna punish you before you opened your big fat mouth!" Apple Bloom interrupted, as she joined the search party.

Diamond tried to speak up, but was quickly silenced by a harsh glare from Cheerilee. "I'm officially in deep doo-doo." the filly thought to herself.

[hr]

Pinkie was now heading through the streets of Ponyville, pushing a giant poofy pink foal carriage with the three foals all nestled together. As she was buying produce from stands and placing them underneath it, the foals were memorized by all the ponies going about their business.

Pound Cake got excited as he shouted, "Wet go expowin, I wana see what aww the ponies awe doin!"

"Well no ya can't, Pinkie told us to stay hewe." Pumpkin Cake replied as she laid back into her seat.

Nightmare Moon nodded, "I agwee with Pumpkin on this one Poun Cake. It's too dangwos fow foals to go cwaling thwough the stweets awone. Mommy says so."

Pound Cake got a bit fussy and shouted, "Weww, ya once The Qween of Etnalw Night, ya will pwortect us."

Nightmare Moon shook her head and replied, "I was, but I a fowl now. In fact I fowgot a wot of stuuf fwom when I was the Qwwnn of Etnawl Night. Discowd stiww sometimes cawws me Queen of Etnawl Wetties."

But even Pumpkin Cake got excited and asked, "Is alwight, Nighmawe Moon. Bu I wanna go experion too, and we can even play 'Pinkie catch us', it'll be so much fun. We wun go too faw, we can be back befow she even nows we gone."

Nightmare Moon didn't know as she balled up, but when the two foals looked at her with puppy dog eyes she conceded, "Alwight wets go." Her horn glowed and the foal carriage and the three foals disappeared.

Pinkie just sighed, when she heard the sound of a poof. "Those foals couldn't have gotten far," she thought to herself. "But I hate it when they do this. At least when they play it at Sugarcube Corner, I know I can find them, eventually." And she prepared herself to set off to search for the foals, already wondering where the trio had gone this time. Hopefully, it was someplace close by.


	7. Chapter 7

[center]Chapter Seven[/center]

[center]A Foal's Dream[/center]

"Get back here!" a trio of guards shouted as they pursued Sombra through the halls of the castle. Sombra was laughing as he was crawling around a corner to watch the guard go by looking for him desperately. One guard shouted, "Sombra, please. We'll be in huge trouble!"

Sombra then cried out, "Then pway hide an go seek!"

The guards turned their heads down the corner, and galloped towards the location of the shouting. But they slipped on a sleek sheet of black crystal, making the three fall to the ground on their then jumped onto the back of one of the guards as they all crashed into the other side of the hallway.

Sombra was laughing on the ground, kicking his legs (and revealing the big white diaper around his rump decorated with tiny suns). Then everypony heard a "poof" . They all look up to see Princess Luna glaring at them. "What in Tartarus is going on here?!" she demanded.

"I've had it!" Sunny Bright shouted. "I swear, that little 'monster' just doesn't want to behave! I'm sorry, but I see no point in sticking around with a foal that seeks to be nothing but trouble!"

Sombra got sullen as Sunny Bright trotted off, while Luna whispered, "Come here, Sombra."

Luna hugged Sombra and placed him on his back as he silently cried, "I sowie, I was jus twying to pway," he apologized. "I not mean fow Nanny Sunny Bwigt to weave."

Luna sighed, "I know, Sombra. But she's right about one thing, you've been a troublemaker more times than any of your siblings. You're lucky nopony got hurt when they slipped on the sheet., The guards got up as she continued, "Don't worry, none of you are in trouble. Just go back on your patrols and leave Sombra to me. And if you find Nanny Sunny Bright, let her know her services will no longer be required." She then trotted away, with Sombra clinging to her mane.

[hr]

Luna now held Sombra in Celestia's room with him crying into her chest, "I got Sunny Bwight in twouble, huh?" he asked.

Luna held him closer and cooed "It wasn't anything you did, Sombra. Sunny Bright was largely brought on to help my sister raise your siblings, while I was still recovering from being Nightmare Moon. Cadence actually considered adopting Chrysalis, convinced that two unnatural foals would be more than enough for anypony. But Shining Armor was still shaken up by the wedding, and we all agreed it was best if he waited until his opinion about changelings cooled down, before he tried to raise one. From now on, since you're the only foal still left in this castle, my sister and I should be able to take care of you, if we split up our royal duties carefully enough."

Sombra wiped the tears from his eyes and smiled, "Mommy Cewestia does caw fow me awot, she even takes time off wok jus to pway with me. Bu, I stiw miss my fwiends. I gwess I was twying to pway with the gwauds but they didn want to. It dun hewp tat I dun know many games to pway."

Celestia then entered the room, shouting, "Sombra, are you alright?!"

Luna looks up at her sister and reassured her, "He's right here, and he's perfectly fine. He may have given a few guards some sore rumps, but that's about it."

Celestia sighed in relief and brought Sombra close to her chest. "Haven't I told you how much I hate you running off?" she asked him sternly. "You can't keep doing this, Sombra. Or one of these days you're going to run into danger, and neither Luna or I will be there to bail you out."

Sombra tried not to cry, "I wasn't twying to wun off. I jus wana pway!"

Celestia hushed him and then carried him to the changing table, where she carefully changed his diaper. Then placed him in his crib and started to tuck him in. "You wanna play?" she asked Sombra, as she put her hooves over her eyes and said, "Where's Somby?"

Sombra smiled and shouted, "I hewe, Mama!"

Celestia lifted the hooves from her eyes, "Oh, there you are! All nice and snug in your crib too! My goodness, you are adorable!" Sombra laughed, as Celestia gave him a warm smile and kissed him on the forehead. "Mama, am I in twouble?" he asked her.

Celestia shook her head, "No, I understand that you just wanted to play, and nopony got hurt. All the same, I think we need to find somepony for you to play with in the palace."

Sombra got sad, "Bu nopony hewe wants to pway with me. And aww my fwiends awe in Ponyviwwe." Celestia wiped the tears from his eyes as he began to sniffle.

Luna watched, as Sombra dug himself deep into the covers, and started to doze off. But she waited until he was in a deep sleep, before whispering to her sister "He needs to go to Ponyville."

Celestia looked at him with tears in her eyes, "I know. But the choice has to be his own. I've already taken so much from him."

"Look, I'll take him down there and he can have a good look around and play with his friends," Luna offered at once. "Then he can decide where he wants to stay."

Celestia got up and sighed, "Alright, I better get back to the court. I've been gone long enough."

Luna replied, "Go, I'll watch over the little guy and make sure he stays out of trouble. Though I think most of the court ponies wouldn't mind seeing this little one around, hardly anypony knows who he used to be."

Celestia then troted off as Luna approached Sombra, and looked over him, as he suckled his pacifier in complete bliss.

Luna stared at him for a while, then lit up her horn and tapped it to Sombra's forehead. She was going to enter the dream world!

[hr]

Luna appeared in a pink padded playground, and saw that Sombra was playing with Nightmare Moon, and two foals that she recognized as Pound and Pumpkin Cake, who were building a sand castle. Luna smiled, and saw how happy Sombra was just trying to make his lopsided sand castle as he babbled, "I wish I could show Mama Cewestia my cool sandcaswle."

Nightmare Moon giggled, "It wooks wike a sand mountwin to me."

The cake twins were getting bored of building the sandcastle, "We wanna go pway on the swide!" Pound Cake spoke up.

Luna (who could actually understand them due to the powers of the dream world) got a bit surprised as a giant slide appeared before the foals! It was pink and looked like it was made of pink clouds. The foals shouted in glee as they crawled to it and started to climb it. Pound Cake went down the slide first shouting "Weee!" all the way. Nightmare Moon soon followed

Sombra, who was a bit scared, asked, "I dun know, i's kind of tall."

Nightmare Moon called back, "Is okay, we in Dweam Wowld, so noting will happen to ya. I come hewe aww the time."

"She's right, this is hardly her first visit. Though the last time she was here, she tried to give Blueblood a nightmare about being a foal." a familiar voice spoke up.

Sombra turned to look, and was instantly greeted with the familiar presence of the princess of the night. "Mama Wuna, ya hewe!" he eagrly called!

The other foals looked at their guest, as Nightmare Moon squealed! She then teleported into Luna's hooves and hugged her! "Mama Wuna, tank ya fow bein hewe!"

Luna hugged her former alter ego and cooed, "I'm so happy, you're doing okay," Then she looked at The Cake Twins. Although she had heard about them from Pinkie Pie, this was her first time seeing them in pony. "Who are you two?" she asked.

Pound Cake went up to her and bowed, "I Poun Cwake"

Pumpkin Cake smiled, "I Pumkin Cake. Poun and I awe twins."

Luna bowed to them both, "I am Princess Luna, the princess of the night. I am delighted to meet you all."

Once the foals had gotten over the shock of seeing Luna, Sombra (who was still scarred) climbed back up to the top of the slide. Luna came over to the bottom of said slide and told Sombra ,"I'll catch you if you fall." Sombra gulped as he took his hooves forward, and slid down the slide down on his padded rump. He giggled, as he slid straight into Luna, knocking her backwards. Then the other three foals gathered on top of her and they all burst into laughter.

"So, this is what you normally dream?" Luna asked Sombra.

Sombra shook his head, "I usuawwy have otha dweams, bu so faww this dweam has been vewy fun. Awthough, I couwd awways use anothew pwaymate."

"How about I turn into a foal?" Luna offered. "In the dream world, I can change myself into anything I want, within reason. I am even capable of projecting myself onto certain things such as the moon." Her horn lit up and soon her body began to shrink, her royal horse shoes fell off and the brace around her chest fell into the grass. She was now an alicorn foal with a coat that was the same dark blue as the night sky, with wisps of a dark blue mane and tail, and two dark purple eyes. She sat in a big, poofy dark blue diaper, with little siverly moons over it. Luna bowed clumsily and fell on her padded rump as she asked "Alwitght, so what ya wanna do now?"

Pound Cake asked, "We wanna go in the dweams of otha ponies, and pway with them. Can you do tat?"

The now foalified Luna giggled, "Of cowuse I can. Bu we can't stay fow too wong. Now wets go!"

[hr]

Fluttershy was trotting through the streets with Discord in his stroller. Some ponies eyed him suspiciously, as some still remembered the time he caused havoc. But most just smiled at him gently and he smiled back.

Suddenly. The peace and quiet was interrupted by a shout "Did anypony see three foals pass by here?!" Pinkie then came galloping through the streets, searching high and low.

Discord gasped, "Wait ya wost Nighmawe Moon?!" he asked Pinkie, to which she reluctantly nodded. Discord felt tempted to cry, worried about what might have happened to the pony he'd come to know as an older sister. But Fluttershy hushed him, then turned to Pinkie, "I'll help you find them, Pinkie I'm sure they're nearby." she assured her friend.

"I thought so too. But Nightmare Moon must've used her powers, because she and the twins are gone! Foal buggy and everything!"

"Well, why don't we get Twilight?" Fluttershy suggested. "If anypony has any idea of Nightmare Moon can do with her powers, it's her."

"Does somepony need my help?" Twilight asked, as she came trotting up on the scene..

"I lost Nightmare Moon and The Cake Twins, and I think Nightmare Moon took them into the dream world with her powers!" Pinkie immediately replied.

Spike groaned, "And it figures, we just came up with something to stop that sort of thing from happening."

"Twily, can ya find my fwiends?" Discord asked softly. "Dun teww Nightmawe Moon I said this, but I wewaay wowwied about hew."

Twilight then smiled and whispered, "Don't worry Discord, I'll find them," Then she turned to Pinkie and told her,"Take me to where they disappeared. I need some sort of trail to follow in order to gain access to their location in the dream world. Otherwise, we could be wandering about aimlessly for Celestia knows how long. And unlike Princess Luna, I can't do whenever I want, it's going to take every ounce of my magic to make the trip possible."

[hr]

Rarity woke inside her boutique, but something was off, everything looked different. Her walls were pastel pink, the floors padded pink and her couch was softer and more comfortable than usual. She tried to get up but found it hard, she had to use bars to help get her up. Then she gasped, "Baws? Wha in Tawterus awe bwaws doin hewe?" she exclaimed! She then heard giggles and saw five foals laughing, four of them easily recognizable. Angrily, she shouted "Alwight wha is this?" she gasped realizing her lisp.

"Is simpwe, we payed a visit to youw dweams," Luna replied. "Though I had no idea you secwetly dweamed of being a foaw. Ow did tat come about as a wesult of youw visit with Sombie?"

"I nevew dweamt of tis befow, someting's wong!" Rarity exclaimed.

"Dun wowwy, Waity, just pway a simpwe game with us and you can go back to being nowmal." Luna offered.

Sombra laughed and pointed at her diaper, "She should be called Messity!"

Rarity paused and smelt the air, she realised that a horrid stench was coming from somewhere, and she looked down at her diaper to see it sagging. Just as she was about to cry, however, her dirty diaper magically disappeared, and a brand new one appeared around her rump. To top it off, it was as if though she had been wiped and powdered by some unseen force, because she no longer felt the foul stench of manure wafting from her. All the same she whined, "Tuwn me back ta nowmal"'

Sombra giggled, "Ya gotta pway with us fiwst, then we change ya back."

Rarity nodded, "Deaw! Pwepawe to wose!" The crib disappeared.

"Awight we gonna pway hide an go seek," Sombra declared to Rarity. "Ya cwose ya eyes and coun ta ten, then come fin us. When ya find aww of us, Wuna wiww twin ya back to a nowmal pony."

Rarity muttered, "Ya betta, especiawwy since I was the hide an go seek champion of my foawhood daycawe centew." She briefly turned to a mirror and saw her reflection, including her diaper with snug purple diamonds decorating it around her flank. [i]"This better be a dream,"[/i]she thought to herself. [i] "Though, I admit, the diaper does compliment my coat nicely."[/i]

[hr]

Twilight pondered the situation presented before her, as she stood at the location where the foal buggy with Nightmare Moon and the twins had disappeared. "They could be in anypony's dreams," she explained. "We need to find out whose dream it is though, otherwise this trail only gets us to the initial dream they were in."

Just then, she, Pinkie, Spike, Fluttershy, and Discord heard a crash as Rarity came smashing into a food stand shouting "I gonna fin ya." She got up and started trotting around as if in a daze.

Twilight immediately rushed to her friend's side, "Are you alright?" she asked Rarity. "What's gotten into you?

Rarity lisped, "I tiwed and need a diapee change. Bu I can't west untiw I find those foaws."

Twilight (after noticing the lack of a diaper on Rarity, despite her comment) heard some snickering, as she examined Rarity carefully.

But suddenly, other ponies around the group started to fall, and some started lisping too. Saying such things as: "Wana nap.", "Pawy time!", and " I wana baba."

Looking all around,Spike remarked "What the hay is going on here?!"

"Dun wook at me, I have no idea was going on!" Discord spoke up. "Dis is magic beyond anyting I cowud puww off."

"Something must be wrong in the dream world." Twilight realized.

"Yes, but what? And how come we're not affected yet?" Pinkie wondered out loud.

[hr]

Rarity in her dream was crawling around the large boutique, filled with different rooms. Some had changing stations (for fillies and colts) while others were nurseries. Heck, there was even a bathroom with a few training potties that lay scattered across the floor. She then looked into one room that featured a bunch of stuffed animals, and saw that one of them had a face that looked like a smiling foal. Rarity crawled over and shoved past the animals, until she'd grabbed the one with the smile, "I gotcha!" she exclaimed happily!

Sombra groaned as the costume disappeared, leaving him in his padded tush, while Rarity laughed, "Alwight, ya got me, now wets fin the west of my fwiends." he complained.

"Can I stop to use da potty?" Rarity asked. "I tiwed of messing my diapees, I haven't done tat since I was thwee."

"No potty bweaks, we need to get out of hewe as soon as possibwe!" Sombra protested. "I didn tink the game wouwd wast dis wong." The two went crawling off together, and soo heard two ponies fighting,

"Nightmawe Moon, ya gotta go back! If I know you actualwy telwpowted, then I would of told ya go back soona!" a familiar voice called.

Nightmare Moon shouted back, "No, I wanna stay hewe a wittwe wongew. Dis is so much fun"

Luna replied, "Is fun to dweam, but ya gotta weave befowe bad things happe."

"I don wana weave!" Nightmare Moon bellowed in her royal canterlot voice, her protests echoing across the dream boutique.

Luna cooed, "Wisten it's ben vewy fun, but I tink we did enough fow one day."

Pumpkin Cake and Pound Cake also came out of hiding and added, "Yeah, we wanna go back now. Pinkie's pwoabwy wooking fow us."

Rarity, realising it was a dream and that it was going to end shouted, "Ya, I wana go back to bein a bi mawe!"

Sombra laughed, "Waity, ya soun funny when ya do that. I tink pawt of you is jeawous that as a foaw you wanted to gwow so up fast, and you missed out on aww the fun that comes with being a foaw. So you secwety wewe jewous of me cause I got a second foawhood, even though you've no intention of evew becoming a foaw or acting wike one."

Rarity blushed as the foals all giggled. But she figured they might be onto something (as much as she might not want to admit it). Maybe, under different circumstances, she might not mind the chance to be young again.

"Alwight, time to go home!" Luna declared, as she prepared to change herself back to normal, and send everypony back to the waking world. To that end goal, her horn glowed brightly, then it suddenly stopped working, "Was goin on?! I can always weave the dweam wowld!" she cried.

Without warning, the foals vanished, only to reappear in a giant sized nursery that looked a lot like Ponyville! They looked around and saw a whole bunch of foals, all crying and looking around. Then they saw a giant shadowy mare looking down at them as she smiled, "Hello little foals, I'm so glad you're here."


	8. Chapter 8

[center]Chapter Eight[/center]

[center]Old and New bonds[/center]

"Hey awe ya okay?"

Diamond Tiara woke, and as she looked up into a ceiling made of clouds she realized she had no idea where she was. [i]"Oh no did I fall asleep somewhere?"[/i] she thought to herself. She then realized that something was off. Her body felt shorter than normal as she got up, and something was making an odd crinkling noise, then she saw Chrysalis. She had a big white diaper around her flank with little apples decorating it.

"Whas goin on whas happa ta me?" Diamond asked, then gasped, "Why di I wisp?"

Chrysalis giggled, "Wha ya think? Ya a foal!"

Diamond looked down and saw a pink diaper hugging her flank, this prompted her to scream "Why I a fowl?!" she demanded, she especially didn't like wearing a diaper. She hadn't wore such an infantile undergarment she was two (a fact she was most proud of).

Chrysalis giggled, "I don know, bu don ya want ta pway?"

Diamond turned and bellowed, "No! I wana be a bi pony! I dun wanna have to mess mysef!"

"Don wowie, this is jus a dweam. Ya not weally fowl." Chrysalis replied as Diamond got sad and sat down on her padding. It was obvious the pink coated filly wanted to cry, but she refused to shed tears.

Diamond crossed her hooves, "I na pwaying with ya! Besides, I don wike you. My Mommy says you and youw 'sibwings' shouwdn't be hewe!"

Chrysalis tried to reassure her guest, "Diamownd Tiawa, this is jus a dweam."

Diamond shook her head, "I don bewiev ya."

"Well ya won't be able to tuwn back unwess ya pway with me." Chrysalis taunted.

Diamond Tiara eyed the former changeling queen suspisciously, "Ya stiw didn tell me whewe we awe." she complianed.

Chrysalis replied, "We awe in some dweam pawace, wook."

The two looked around and saw other foals (two of which they recognized as The Cake Twins) that were surrounding a throne, with a shadowy mare sitting on it. The floor was pink with walls made up of fluffy white clouds, and had the feel of a castle made for foals.

The shadowy mare then cooed, "I created this palace for all of you littles ones to explore and have fun. Anything you dream up will come true, and you can stay here forever."

Some of the foals cried, "I don wana." While others asked. "Can we go home?" But soon foal toys and stuffed animals appeared, and that seemed to silence them.

Giant blocks appeared around The Cake Twins, and they laughed as they began to climb the tower. The other foals soon forgot about wanting to leave and started playing with the toys, seemingly forgetting they were ever adults.

The shadowy mare cooed at the foals,"Don't worry, nothing bad will ever happen to any of you. I promise. Here, you can stay safe and young forever."

[hr]

Sombra could only stare in amazement as he crawled through the halls of the palace. With his eyes open wide he asked, "Wawity? Wha is this pwace?"

Rarity herself was looking at the castle in disbelief as she responded, "I don know, I don even know how we ended up hewe."

Sombra looked at Rarity and asked, "So it wooks wike we stuck hewe, huh?"

Rarity smiled, "No we not. Twilie will come and wescue us soon, I know it."

"We made Twlie dwess in a diapee the wast time we met. I doubt she wanna rescue me." Sombra replied, looking at the ground in shame.

Rarity shook her head, "She not mad at ya, in fact she's scawed that ya stiw mad at hew."

Sombra smiled, then looked back at Rarity, "Well I'm not, I gwad I'm a fowl again."

Rarity smiled back, then sighed, "Well wha ya wana do while we stuck wike this?" she asked, deciding that if she [i]was[/i] going to be stuck as a foal she might as well make the most of it (and truth be told, part of her [i]did[/i] miss her toddler years. The diaper useage she could do without, but the rest wasn't so bad).

Sombra replied, "Wets dwess up in cute cwothes, togetha."

Then, all of a sudden, a door appeared to the right of the two foals! Sombra got really curious, as he crawled over and opened the door. He was shocked at what he saw. Rows of foal clothes on clothing racks as far as the eye could see. His jaw dropped as he asked, "Wawity, di ya dweam this up ya self?"

Rarity nervously crawled in and saw the foal clothes, "No and I think I make betta fowl cwothes anywways." she replied, slightly envious. This made Sombra giggle.

"Awe ya gettin jeawous?" Sombra teased with a huge grin on his face.

Rarity got pouty "No, I na jeawous! A wady doesn get jeawous!"

"Don wowie, I thin ya make the best foaw cwothing in all of Eqwestwia," Sombra told her. "I wish you'd been awound when I was a foaw, the foaw cwothes I had wewe not vewy comfowtable."

Rarity smiled at the former king. "Than ya, Sombie." she hapilly replied.

Sombra bowed his head a little, then went over to the clothing rack. He sifted through and brought out a little blue onesie with a bright yellow bowtie, and a plastic blue diaper.

Rarity crawled to the other clothing rack and took out a purple frill dress and a plastic purple diaper ,and carried them off. She placed them on the ground and said to Sombra, "I'll help ya fiwst, then ya help dwess me." Sombra nodded and laid down on the ground. Rarity started off by taking off his old diaper and placed the new blue one around his rump. She then asked, "Ya know I neva asked how old ya and ya fwiends awe?"

Sombra smiled and said, "Well Mama Cewestia told us she tuwned me ta a onw yeaw old, Discowd is onwy a half a yeaw olda then me, Cwysalis jus tuwned two, and Nightmawe Moon is now two and a hawf."

Rarity nodded, "I see," as she taped the diaper over Sombra's front.

Sombra then asked, "Ya wan ta know a secwet?"

"Wha?" Rarity whispered

"I…I twought a wot abou ya eva since ya weft the castle." Sombra said, as he bowed his head

"I twought awot aboua ya too," Rarity replied, as she helped Sombra to his hooves. They looked at each other, then Rarity took the onesie in her telkinesis and asked, "Can ya wift ya hoowes?" Sombra stood on his back hooves and lifted his front hooves to the sky. Rarity slipped the onesie over his head and buttoned the flap around his crotch.

Sombra did a few crouches to get used to his new padding, which made Rarity giggled. "Well, its ya tuwn now." he said to Rarity.

Rarity then laid on the ground as Sombra took off her diaper. As she was dressed she asked, "Somby, ya wonwie at the pawace?"

Sombra paused, then he started to sniffle, "A wittle, I wove mommy Cewestia a wot bu I got no fwiends to pawy wit." he confessed.

"Oh Somby." Rarity replied, now wishing she hadn't asked.

Sombra smiled, "Wawity I… I don know wha ta do. I wan ta stay with Mama Cewestia. Bu I miss my fwiends in Ponyville." As he taped the diaper over her front then she told him, "Sombie, I don wana be between Cewestia and ya fwiends, bu I thin she would want whas best fow ya."

Sombra nodded, "I heard Mama Cewestia and Wuna talkin. They want me move to Ponyville. I jus scawed that Cewestia will get woonwy."

Rarity got a little sad as Sombra helped her to her hooves. But then she kindly offered, "Sombie, if…if ya decide to wive with me I pwomice that I'll find time to have ya go to Cewestia."

Sombra shook his head and replied, "I don know...it's a wong ways fwom Ponyville."

Rarity replied, It don matta. I the Ewement of Genowisty, I can visit her anytime I wan."

"I don know…" Sombra began, unsure of what he should say. Rarity placed a hoof on his shoulder and cooed, "Wisten ya can't spent ha west of ya foawhood wife awone, ya need fwiends."

Sombra looked at Rarity and asked her, "Hawe you eva made a tough chowice wike this?"

"Na, I can't say I hawe," Rarity confessed. Sombra bowed his head, as Rarity then said to the former king "Wisten, Sombie, it's okay. Just talk with Cewestia and I'm suwe she'll understand."

Sombra wiped the tears from his face and asked, "Ya suwe?"

Rarity hugged him as Sombra hugged her back. She then cooed, "I pwomice."

The two foals broke the embrace as Sombra then remembered what he was doing, " I gwess ya still need a dwessie?" he asked Rarity.

"Ya." Rarity nodded, then lifted her front hooves as Sombra slipped it over her body. She then wiggled in her new clothes as she giggled.

"So wha do ya want ta do while we wwait fow Twilie to come save us?" Sombra asked his new playmate.

Rarity found herself getting super excited as she bounced on her new diaper, "We got a wholw castle to pway in! Wets dweam up a big pway pwace full of swides and ball pits!"

Sombra smiled, as the whole room transformed into an indoor playground full of slides and ball pits just as Rarity suggested. "Last one to the swide is a wotten egg!" he teased, running ahead.

[hr]

Chrysalis was with Diamond Tiara who looked a bit worried. The former changeling queen asked, "Diamwon Tiawa, wha do ya wan to pway?"

Diamond looked up and nervously asked, "So, we can do anything I wan? And nopony is going to teww me 'No!'?"

Chrysalis nodded her little head, "Yep." she told the pink coated foal.

Diamond pondered a she stroked her chin. Then she closed her eyes and a giant pink table rose from the ground, filled with little tea cups and a pot with dolls sitting in the chairs. Diamond squealed as she climbed onto one of the chairs, "I aways wanta a tea set!"

"Wha, ya neva had one befowe?" Chrysalis asked, as she sat across from Diamond.

Diamond grew sad when the question was asked, "My moma said I couldn pway stupid games when I was a fowl," she admitted. "She put a wot of pwessuwe on me to gwow up fast, heck she stiww does it now."

Chrysalis reassured her new friend, "Well wets pway, she aint stopping ya now."

"Right, so fiwst ya gotta ask fow tea wike ths." Diamond explained then she cleared her throat and asked in a polite voice, "May I pwease have some tea?" The teapot came over and poured her a cup of tea. She squealed, "This is amazing!"

Chrysalis smiled, then asked "May I have some appwe milk instead?"

A baby bottle with milk in it appeared in front of Chrysalis. "Whas appwe milk?" Diamond asked.

Chrysalis blushed, "I not gonna tell ya that."

Diamond then whimpered as she felt something build in her bladder, " I gotta go pee." she declared, jumping down from her chair.

"Ya a foal just pee in ya diapee." Chrysalis encouraged.

Diamond shook her head in protest, "Is not wady wike to pee in a diapee. Besides, is not what a wich pony is supposed to do. Wich ponies use the potty wike big fiwwies."

Chrysalis sighed, "Diamond, ya a fowl, and this is a dweam. No pony will evea know. Isn't it time you stopped wowwying about acting wike a wich pony, and just stawted being youwsef?"

Diamond smiled as she realized Chrysalis was right. She let it out and the two foals giggled as the hissing continued for a bit, "Thank ya Cwysalis… Im sowie such a meanie to ya." Diamond apologized once the hissing had stopped.

"No pwoblem, new fwiend," Chrysalis replied happily. "Now, we need som snacks with owa tea." A plate of apple fritters magically appeared before them, but Diamond shook her head. She had apple products all the time because of her family's business connections. She wanted something she knew her mother never let her have in real life. "I wana hawe some suga cookies." she declared. Then a plate of sugar cookies appeared, and Diamond started shoving them in her mouth.

Chrysalis jokingly cooed, "So whewes ya mannas?"

Diamond stopped shoving cookies in her mouth, as she swallowed hard and blushed. "I sowie, I didn mean ta do that." she apologized.

"It's okay, I jus messin with ya. We don hawe ti haw mannas." Chysras gurgled as she started to suckle her foal bottle.

Diamond smiled then said, "Alwight. What if.. .what if I had a bottle of milk too?" Then another baby bottle appeared and Diamond readily accepted the bottle, as Chrysalis took out hers and they both shouted, "Whoeva dwinks the fastes wins!"

[hr]

In Rarity's boutique Spike was busy looking over the unconscious Rarity lying on her coach as Pinkie was holding baby Discord. They'd heard occasional mumbles from Rarity, but she showed no signs of waking up anytime soon.

"I figured it out!" Twilight declared, as she burst through the door,

"So what's wrong with Rarity?" Spike asked in a worried tone.

Twilight smiled, "Don't worry, Spike. She's just trapped in the dream world, as well as the rest of our friends, including the foals."

Spike and Pinkie gasped, as Discord began to cry! Twilight put on a sheepish smile and replied, "Hey, it's alright, it's not as bad as it sound. I believe that Nightmare Moon must have awakened something when she entered the dream world."

Pinkie smiled and replied. "So, she has to absorb the thing that's making all the ponies act weird?"

Twilight nodded, "That's right, I believe Nightmare Moon is the key to freeing everypony. Though I don't who or what was awakened by Nightmare Moon's visit."

Discord whimpered, "So how is Nightmawe Moon gonna save evewypony? I doubt she even knows was goin on."

Twilight then turned to Discord and smiled sweetly, "That's where you come in. The only pony that can tell her to leave, is a friend. Somepony who she can trust."

Discord whimpered, "Bu what if the dweam wold is weally fun, and I don wanna weave too?"

Pinkie stoked his scales, "Just think about Fluttershy and how much she'll really miss you."

Discord nodded, "Wight, I will think weally hawd about Fwuttashy…and Fwuffy my bunny."

Twilight replied, "I believe in you, Discord. I have to admit you've changed a lot since you became a foal."

Discord blushed, "Well Fwuttashy is weally nice, and I wna be wike hew when I gwow up."

Pinkie hugged him. "I bet you will. Now come on, you're the only one who can rescue Nightmare Moon and The Cake Twins."

Discord laughed, "Well don't wowie, Pinkie, I'll get The Cake Twins and Nightmawe Moon back! Nothin can stop Discowd!"

Twilight then lit up her horn and told Discord, "I'm going to put a tracer spell on you to make sure you're alright. We can talk telapathically, and if anything goes wrong I'll pull you out."

Discord nodded, "Alwight, Twlie, I weady!"

Spike giggled and cooed, "Well, you have to go to sleep first little guy."

Discord nodded and snuggled into Pinkie's lap, then as he drifted off to sleep he whispered, "I gonna save ya big sissy."

[hr]

Nightmare Moon was crawling through the halls of the dream castle with Luna, Luna then nervously said, "Nighmawe Moon, we gotta go bwack."

"I know Wuna, bu we stuk hewe and I don know how to get evewypony back." Nightmare Moon confessed.

Luna seeing how distraught her former alter ego was. She decided to change the subject and asked, "Do …do you wememba when we wew togetha?"

"Not weally I wost a wot of my memowies and I don wike what I did," Nightmare Moon responded. "I'm suwe I was vewy mean and cwel though."

Luna replied, "It wasn't all yow fawlt, I was jeawous of my sissy and tat's what wed me to embwace you."

"Wike when I get jeawous of Discowd?" Nightmare Moon asked.

Luna shook her head, "No, not weally. I'll tell ya mowe when ya olda. Fow now, we need to twy and find out who bwought us hewe. It shouwdn't be possibwe fow somepony besides the two of us to entew and puww other ponies into the dweam wowld."

Nightmare Moon nodded, then she remembered, "Ya know somthin, ya neva got a chance to show us that supwise on the day we weft Cantewot."

Luna replied, "I know, mawbe when ya all come up fow the Gallopiwn Gawa ya I'll be able to show ya." She offered.

Then something exploded overhead, and Discord fell into the room and landed on his giant white diaper with a thump!. When he saw Nightmare Moon, he smiled and shouted, "Nightmawe Moon, wha happen?! Pinkie Pie is weally wowwied about ya an The Cake Twins Pound and Pumpkin. You gotta get out of hewe and fwee evewypony!"

Nightmare Moon sniffled and whimpered, "I sowie Discowd, I jus wana to see the mwrket with The Cake Twins, but I got bowed so I decided to pway theiw favowite game with them. Then I telepowted hewe and we cant weave." As she began to cry, Discord hugged her, as Luna dawwed at the two.

Discord then said, "Don wowie we gonna get ya and evewypony out of hewe."

Nightmare Moon nodded and wipes the tears from her eyes, "Bu how?"

"I was sent hewe by Twiliey," Discord explained. "I think she said this is wike a t-t-a tanti"

Luna whispered "The Tantibus?! But I thought it was confined to my dweams!"

"Wuna, whas tha tantibus?" Nightmare Moon asked. "And why does it sound so famiwiar?"

Luna looked at the ground, "Is..is somthin I cweated to punish mysewf, fow wha did when we wew togetha. It was just supposed to give me nightmawes fow a whiwe so I'd weawn my weasson, somehow it must've gwon."

Discord, after recovering from the shock of what he'd heard, replied "Is okay, we just gotta fin the west of owa fwiends and get them out of hewe toegtha. Then we can come up with a pwan to take down this tanti-whatevew you call it."

Nightmare Moon nodded, "Ya wight, most of them awe in the twone woom pawaying, wets go!" The three then crawled down the hall to the main throne room, and Nightmare Moon rubbed her eyes in disbelief. It had transformed into something she couldn't imagine. With giant stuffed teddy bears and foal block towers with foals climbing them, as well slides with ball pits, and in the middle a bunch of little fillies were playing tea party.

They then saw Chrysalis at the front of the table now in little pink dresses, sitting across from a foal that seemed to have a dazzling magenta colored coat. Then Chrysalis saw Nightmare Moon and Discord and shouted, "Hey ya two, come dwink tea with us!"

Discord whispered. "We gonna hawe a tea pawty?"

Luna shrugged "Why not, it wooks wike fun. Besides, we might wearn somethin about whas going on." The three crawled over to the table.

"Stop! Ya gotta dwess up fiwst." The magenta coated foal declared, jumping down from her chair and appearing in front of the three guests. She then took them to a clothing line full of dresses and foal clothes. She took out some pink frilly dresses, and placed them over Luna and Nightmare Moon. Then she turned to Discord and gave him an onesie with a yellow bowtie.

"Ya Diamown Tiawa wight?" Discord asked the foal.

"Wight." Diamond Tiara smiled.

Nightmare Moon frowned and replied, "I hewe ya a big meanie."

Diamond bowed her head, "Ya I [i]was[/i] a bit mean, but I tink I gonna stawt being nicew fwom now. I couwd use some mowe fwiends."

"How di ya end up hewe?" Luna asked Diamond.

Diamond shrugged "I don know, I jus went to sweep and I ended up hewe. Bu this is jus a dweam wight?"

Nightmare Moon nervously smiled, "Kind of, can we talk to Cwysalis?"

Diamond laughed, "Of course, we jus pwaying tea pawty." She then led them to the table, and each of them climbed onto their seats around the table.

Chrysalis gasped upon seeing her friends and shouted in glee, "Nighamwe Moon, Wuna, Discowd, welcome to my tea pawty! I so gwad you couwd make it!"

They all smiled back as Nightmare Moon asked, "Chwsyalsis, when did ya come hewe?"

Chrysalis giggled, "A while ago, I dissapeawed then I think I fell asweep in Sweet Apple Acwes and woke up hewe." She then poured them little cups of tea and handed them out.

"Cwysalis I nee ya help to help us beat the pony or ting who cweated this pwace." Nightmare Moon pleaded.

Chrysalis gasped, "Bu…bu why?"

Discord smiled. "Chwysalis, this isn't weal. We got ta ho home to owa famiwes."

Chrysalis pouted and muttered, "Ya mean wheew weaw we will be tweated wike viawns and pwisonas."

Discord crossed his clawd and replied, "Chwysalis, we are not prisoners! We [i]chose[/i] to go to Ponyville."

Chrysalis realized Discord was right and looked at her younger sibling, "Yeah I do wike Ponyviwee, especiawwy with the Appwes. Diamond Tiawa said those mean things about us, but she's wight. We wew awful Discowd, we made awot of twouble and some ponies stiw don't wike us. Don't tell me you havent notice?" She then started to suckle her bottle of milk.

Discord responded, "I did notice but we can't just weave. Wook I used to be mean and did mean pwanks, bu I changed. I want to help otha ponies, wike Fwuttashy."

Chrysalis pulled the bottle of milk from her mouth then asked, "Di..did ya see Abblejack or Abble Bwoom?"

Discord shook his head, "No I haven't, bu I bet they wowwied about ya."

Chrysalis nodded as she got down from the table. "Alwight, wets go find the west of owa fwiends and get out of hewe!" she declared.

Discord smiled as he jumped off with Luna and Nightmare Moon, then Diamond Tiara came after them, "Wait fow me!" she cried!


	9. Chapter 9

[center]Chapter 9[center]

[center]Forgive and Forget[center]

Sombra was playing in a ball pit with Rarity. As they threw the plastic balls at each other. Sombra had to pause to gasp for some air then he looked back at Rarity and asked, "Hey wana go see how owa fwiends aw doin?"

"Yeah wet's go see if the west of owa fwiends awe doin okay." Rarity agreed as she waddled to the edge of the ball pit. But she was struggling to get out with her tiny stubby hooves, so Sombra helped her out. Raritty then began to notice a sudden pressure in her bowels. She scrunched the front of her diaper as she groaned "No, not agwain."

Sombra looked back and asked in a worried tone, "Wawity, what's wong?"

Rarity gave Sombra a painful look and said, "I gotta do anotha poopy. Bu I hate using my diapee."

Sombra giggled, "Wawity ya pooped and peed ya diapee a wot since we've been hwew. I don't think one mowe is going to be that bad. "

Rarity sighed and muttered "I gwess ya wight." and gave in to her foalish nature to use her diaper. She giggled a bit and bounced on her messy diaper a bit making Sombra laugh. Then gasped when the messy diaper magically disappeared and a new purple diaper appeared around her rump . She wiggled it a bit and kicked her back legs to feel it and said, "I gwess its not so bad when the diapees hewe change themsewvs."

Sombra nods and bounced on his clean diaper as he chirped, "Yeah my diapee did that a wot while we weaw pwaing."

Rarity then rushed over and hugged Sombra and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He just melted and blushed in her embrace as she gave him a nervous smile and whispered, "I wove ya, Somby." As she broke the embrace Sombra asked, "So I gwess ya wike bein a fowl?"

Rarity pondered the question and replied, "Kind of, I wike having fun and bein cawe fwee. But I hate doing poopies and wetties in my diapee. Maybe if I have a dweam wike this whew I could be a todwa in potty twaining at weast then I can use a twaining potty."

Sombra chuckled at the thought of Rarity using a plastic training potty, but he still said "Alwight Wawity, I'ww keep that in mind."

"Alwight Somby, wets go," Rarity spoke up. "We need to find owa fwiends. Being a fowl has been fun, bu we can't stay hewe forevew."

Sombra nodded "Yeah wets go." and the two headed out of the playroom and into the hall.

[hr]

The two turned and saw Discord with Chrysalis, Nightmare Moon, Luna and Diamond Tiara all talking and crawling together. Then Discord shouted, "Somby!"

"Discowd!" Sombra shouted back. The two rushed each other into a giant hug.

"Hey what abou me?" Nightmare Moon shouted, "And me!?" Chrysalis shouted as the two female former badies joined the group hug. They all giggled and smiled at each other seeing that they were together once again.

Then Sombra asked with wide eyes, "So how did ya all get hewe?"

Chrysalis spoke up first, "Well I had a wittle twouble with Diamond Tiawa, and I cwied and tewepowted to a twee whew I went ta sweep. Then I woke up hewe."

Discord chirped, "Twily sent me hewe to wescue all fwom tis pwace."

Rarity gave a nervous smile and asked, "Alwight Discowd, no jokes. What's Twily's weal pwan?"

Discord pouted and muttered, "That is the pwan, Twight twusted me to get ya all out of hewe."

Than Nightmare moon started to cry again as she wailed, "This is all my fawlt. I think I might of cweated this pwace on accident, and now we all stuck hewe."

Sombra hugged Nightmare Moon and told her, "It's okay big sissy, we gonna find a way out." She smiled and hugged Sombra back. Then Sombra turned to Discord and asked his older brother, "Discowd? Do we have a pwan of escape?"

Discord blushed as he scrunched his diaper and blushed. "Not weally." he confessed.

"Wha, I though ya had a pwan?!" Nightmare Moon shouted in enragement.

Discord rolled his eyes, then he realized. "Wait, I can just ask Twily what ta do!" He closed his eyes then he looked back up and smiled, "Nightmaw Moon, Twily said ya gotta go to the cweatue and make hew weave. She's the one contwowwing this pwace."

Nightmare Moon looked stunned, "Bu how? I don know how to do that, I dun even know who she is!"

Discord closed his eyes again as the foals looked at him with confused looks. When he opened his eyes again he told Nightmare Moon. "Moony ya gotta tell the thing, that ya wanna gwow up."

Nightmare Moon shook her head, "No, I don wanna gwow up!"

Discord rolled his eyes, "She doens mean wight now, she mean ya gotta wanan gwow up wike go back to Ponwville."

"Wait we stuck hewe becasuse Moony doesnt want ta gwow up?" Chrysalis asked,

"Thats not twue!" Nightmare Moon whined. "I wanna gwow up someday, just not wight now!"

Discord waddled over and hugged Nightmare Moon then whispered, "I'm no bwaming ya, I jus tellin ya wha Twily told me." Nightmare Moon smiled and hugged Discord back.

Sombra pondered for a few minutes then asked. "So how do we get Nightmawe Moon to the shadow mawe?"

Luna smiled weakly as she came up to the group and said, "I think I hawe an idea." They all turned to her as she explained, "What if we wuwe the shadowy mawe by bein vewy cute and kicking hew out when she doesn expect it?"

Discord went on the ground in fits of laughter as Sombra asked, "Mama Wuna what ya talkin abou? Thewe's no way she'll fall fow that?"

Luna crossed her stubby front hooves and sat back on her diaper, "She jus might and its wowth a twy." She protested.

Then Diamond Tiara spoke up, "Well I might hawe a pwan."

All the foals looked at her as she crawled up to them. Then Discord asked, "Wait who awe ya?"

Diamond blushed and twirled in her dress as she replied, "My name is Diamownd Tiawa."

Chrysalis added, "Yeah and she is my fwiend."

"I am?" Diamond asked in a surprised voice.

Chrysalis smiled, "Of cowse ya my fwiend."

"Sowie fow intewupting bu whats ya pwan, Diamon Tiawa?" Discord asked.

Diamond continued with a smug grin, "Well my pwan is that we use owa cuteness wike Wuna said b,ut we also have Nightmawe Moon luwe hew to open up so she can talk to hew."

"Why's that, Diamownd?" Chrysalis asked, skeptical of her new friend's plan.

Diamond bent her head low and sat on her diaper. Then in a low whisper she said, "Becawse she pwobaly isnt bad, she pwaobay is jus wony."

[hr]

The shadowy mare was on her throne looking over the foal land the ponies created through their imaginations. She just smiled at them, then she felt a something tug at her hoof. She looked down and saw that Discord holding onto her leg looking up and whimpering "Mama, I hungwy."

The shadowy mare smiled at Discord and cooed, "You know you can dream up whatever food you like here?"

Discord shook his head, "I wana milkies."

"From a bottle?" the mare asked.

"Fowm ya bweast. Tat is okay with you, wight?" Discord asked.

The shadowy mare was stunned! Never in her brief existence had she thought that a foal, much less the former lord of chaos, would want to be breastfed. But who was she to say no to a foal? She laid on the side of her throne and revealed two large breasts. Even Discord's eyes went wide at the sight. as he crawled up to the right one and grasped it, then he began to suckle slowly. The mare smiled seeing the little draquenios drinking his fill with a smile on his face. Then all of a sudden she felt something crawl over her and saw that Chrysalis and Diamond Tiara were now in the nook of her stomach, nuzzling her body. She whispered "What are you all doing?" She laughed, when she felt another foal starting to suckle from her underbelly.

Luna had now latched on the other teat, and was suckling as well. As she suckled, Sombra was making his way over to the mare's mane. He tried to get ontop of her head, but he fell backwards and landed on his big padded rump. He squaled a bit, wetting himself from the fall. But he got up and smiled at the mare as he said, "I did a wettie, change me pwease." His diaper was soon magically changed, and he giggled and bounced in his onesie. Then the mare cooed, "So Somby, what's all this for?"

Sombra smiled as he got on his hind legs and spread out his forelegs. He waddled back and forth, swaying and trying to keep his balance as he bopped her on the nose and said, "We jus wana give ya some wove."

"I wana give some wove too!" Rarity exclaimed, jumping over the mare's head and landing her padded behind into the mare, making her tip over.

All the foals were now on the mare's belly laughing as they continued to explore her body cooing and rubbing themselves into her fur.

The mare nuzzled Sombra and said sweetly, "Thank you, Somby. I didn't think anypony here appreciated what I was trying to do."

At that point, Nightmare Moon crawled forward, "Ello, I Nightmawe Moon, once the qween of the entnawl night, now a foaw." she introduced

"Hello Nightmare Moon." The mare replied in a motherly tone.

Nightmare Moon blushed and tried not to look guilty. " I know that ya vewy busy and twiny to make evwypony in Ponyviwe a foaw but...but… ya can't!" she protested.

The mare's face went from happy to stern as she asked, "Why not?"

Nightmare Moon's face contorted to a pout as she whimpered, "Becawse they miss they weal wives when they waeaw adws. It's fun to be a fowl agian but it also mean ya gotta wave behind the ones they weally wove: Mamas, Dadas, Sissys, Bwothas, they might even hawe fowls of thewe own! And ya gonna take that fwom them?"

"But, I'm not doing this for them...I'm doing this for you." The shadowy mare complained.

Nightmare Moon cried, "No, I don wana do this anwmowe! I wana go home to Pinkie Pie!"

The mare saw the distress on Nightmare's face, then the foals all over her began to cry as well.

"I wana go home to Fwuttashy!" Discord babbled.

"I miss Mama Cewestia!" Sombra cried.

"I weawwu miss Sweetie Bew!" Rarity whined,

Even Chrysalis and Diamond Tiara began to nudge the mare crying, "We wana go home!"

With all the foals crying, the mare asked, "Wait ..none of you like it here?"

Sombra wiped the tears from his eyes then responded with a hug on the mare's face and said, "I wove it hewe but we cant stay hewe foweva ."

"I thought you all hated the outside world and how it treated you," the mare commented. "I just wanted to make a place where you didn't have to worry about that anymore."

Nightmare Moon crawled to the mare then nuzzled her and said, "It's okay, we can handle it. We got each other."

The mare looked at the foals all looking at her for an answer, "Alright...I'll leave," she agreed. "But Nightmare Moon, can I ask for one thing in return?"

"Wha?" Nightmare moon responded with a questionable face.

The mare cooed, "Once in awhile, can you come back and create this dream world for me?"

Nightmare Moon nodded, as the shadowy mare whispered, "Thank you, other self." The shadowy mare bowed. Then she lifted herself into the air, as a bright light enveloped the world.

[hr]

Fluttershy was trotting around the market place as she looked upon the ponies underneath blankets with their heads resting on pillows (some even had stuffed animals) when Rainbow Dash landed in the square and asked, "Wow. Is everypony having a giant slumber party or something?"

Fluttershy whispered, "Um...I don't know. I'm just making sure they're comfortable until they wake up."

Rainbow Dash laughed upon seeing some had stuffed animals and some were even suckling their hooves. "How did this happen?" she asked, once she'd regained her composure. "Did Twilight mess up a spell or something?"

Fluttershy shrugged, "All I know is that Nightmare Moon disappeared, and then everypony fell asleep like this."

Then all of a sudden then ponies began to wake up with a loud yawn. Some looked disappointed while others were looking at themselves with relief.

Rainbow Dash eyes went wide, as a portal opened in the sky and Nightmare Moon and the Cake Twins landed in her lap.

Nightmare Moon shouted "Wainbow Dashie!" All three foals nuzzled her making her laugh "Where the heck did you three come from?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Wong stowy." Nightmare Moon replied.

Then Twilight trotted down the street with Discord and the rest of their friends. Discord squealed upon seeing Nightmare Moon, and he waddled over to her, gave her a big hug and cried into her shoulder! "Youw okay!"

Nightmare Moon nuzzled Discord and whimpered, "Yes I am, I am so sowie fow evewything."

Pinkie Pie squealed in joy as she scooped The Cake Twins and Nightmare Moon into her hooves and shouted, "I'm so glad you're all okay.! while nuzzling their manes.

Nightmare Moon hugged Pinkie Pie's face and whispered, "I pwomice, Mama I won eva do that again. I didn mean to make you wowwy."

Pinkie Pie just nuzzled the black coated foal and told, "It's okay, Nightmare Moon, I'm just glad you're all okay. I was so worried about you all," She then placed them on her back as she shouted "I gotta tell Mr. and Mrs. Cake that everything is fine!" She galloped down the street as Discord hugged Fluttershy.

"You were so brave today, Discord." Fluttershy told the young spiirt.

"Well I wouldn't be if it wewn't fow you, Mama." Discord chirped. Fluttershy was too busy hugging him as she whispered, "Thank you for being such a good foal," She then placed him on her back as she cooed, "Now, we still have to find foal food for your diet."

Discord groaned, "I thought you would fowget about that." He and Fluttershy took off, as Twilight had to address the ponies in the town square about what had happened.

[hr]

Chrysalis woke underneath an apple tree at Sweet Apple Acres. She then was scooped into Applejack's hooves and squeezed while she shouted, "Chrysalis, never leave my sight again!" Chrysalis started to cry into Applejack's hooves, as Applejack held her close and waited for her adopted daughter to calm down.

"I sowie I made ya wowwied. I jus wana go home." Chrysalis said, once the water works had stopped.

Applejack hushed her and cooed, "It's okay, you're safe and that's all that matters. Mommy is gonna feed you, then we'll go to Rarity's so she can dress you up. How does that sound?"

Chrysalis rubbed her face into Applejack's fur "I wove it, Mama."

Just then Apple Bloom came by, with Diamond Tiara sheepishly trailing behind. Apple Bloom gasped and shouted "Big sis, ya found her!"

Applejack nodded, "Yep she's okay. You can tell Cheerilee and all your classmates that there's nothing to worry about."

"Good but I have one more problem," Apple Bloom replied. "I found Diamond Tiara sleepin' under a tree and dragged her sorry butt over here."

Applejack glared at the filly, "So not only did ya insult an innocent foal, you were also too lazy to help find her?"

Diamond looked up, "I'm really sorry, I...I was just trying to make my mother happy. But Chrysalis is a wonderful foal, and I'm just a brat. Punish however you want." She then started to cry.

Suddenly, Chrysalis crawled down Applejack's back, hugged Diamond's right leg, and said to the filly. "Thank ya fow the tea pawty, I had a wot of fun." Diamond sniffled then hugged Chrysalis back. Bewildered Applejack asked "Chrysalis, you're her friend now?"

Chrysalis looked up and nodded, "Diamond Tiawa is jus wony wike I was befow I was tuwned into a fowl. So I'll be hew fwiend fow hew to pway tea pawty with when eva she wants."

Apple Bloom dawwed at Chyrsalis' generous offer, while Applejack sighed. "Alright, Diamond Tiara, I suppose I won't say a word of what happened to your folks. But I need ya to promise not to insult Chrysalis or any of the other foals again."

Diamond smiled and nodded. "I promise, and can I stay here sometimes and play with Chrysalis? I can even change her diapers if that's how you want to punish me, I've had younger relatives come over for a visit, so I know a thing or two about foals."

"Diamond Tiara, did ya bump your head while sleepin' or somethin'?" Apple Bloom asked, bewildered at the pink coated filly's change in behavior.

But Applejack smiled, "It's okay, Apple Bloom. I think's she learned not to be so rude all the time." Applejack then scooped up her charge and happily told Diamond, "You're welcome to come over anytime you'd like, just as long as you stop treating other ponies horribly. Alright?"

Diamond nodded, "Sure, and thank you."

Apple Bloom sighed in relief., "Alright, it's time to go tell Cheerilee Chrysalis is safe, before she starts sendin' the whole class out to look for her.."

The two galloped off as Applejack cooed, "Alrightly, Chrysalis, it's time for some num nums." Chrysalis hugged Applejack as the two went back to the farmhouse.

[hr]

That afternoon, Celestia was with Sombra in her room, cuddling him and kissing him. But he just looked at her when she was finished, then started to whimper.

"Oh Somby, what's wrong?" Celestia asked him. Sombra just cried louder, so Celestia hugged him tightly and asked. "What's bothering you?"

Sombra garbled, "Mama, I miss my fwiends, bu I wana stay with you too."

Celestia cooed in a hushing tone, "It's okay." she then patted his padding while humming to him. When hecalmed down a bit she then said, "Somby I've been thinking the same thing. As much as I hate to say it...I..I think you going to Ponyville is the best option for you."

Sombra whimpered, "I know...I talked to Waity abou it in the dweam wowld and she said the same thing."

Celestia looked at the former king in his diaper with little suns. His big red eyes sparkling from tears . She wiped the tears from those eyes and told him, "How about you live in Ponyville with Rarity, and every once in awhile, when I clear my schedule, I'll spend a day or two with you? Does that sound good?"

Sombra smiled, "Just you and me?"

"Just you and me." Celestia told him.

Sombra smiled again, but then whimpered. "Alwight, but am...am...am I ya son?

Celestia choked up a bit before she said "Yes Sombra, you will always be my son. I promise that if you ever need me, I'll be there." She hugged him as he nuzzled her multicolored mane. And they stayed like that for quite some time, for they knew it would be a long time until they would be able to such a thing again.


	10. Chapter 10

[center]chapter 10[center]

[center]A Night for foals[center]

Celestia was fixing Sombra's mane and tail brushing them slowly and humming a tune while doing it. Sombra starred into a mirror at his poofy blue suit and his poofy blue diaper with little duckies decorating the front of it. He sniffled a bit, knowing that tonight would be the last night that he'd be living in the palace. He looked at Celestia, whose eyes were also wet, and he asked, "Mama, ya thin tha me goin to Ponyviwe is a good idea?"

Celestia paused in her brushing, "Yes it is," she assured Sombra. "Everything is going to be fine. I promise I'll still come to see you when I can."

Sombra wiped the tears from his eyes, "Ya, bu itll be gweat to see my fwiends again."

Celestia then placed the foal bonnet around his mane pulling out the white frills and tieing it around his neck. "You know something?" she asked the former king.

"Wha Mama?" Sombra asked as he looked up.

Celestia nuzzled him and said, "When you learn to write, we can send each other letters everyday. Then we'll be in touch all the time."

Sombra nuzzled her back and replied, "I pwomice I will wite ya evewy day."

"Now let's get you downstairs, your friends should be arriving soon." Celestia told Sombra then placed him on her back then as she strode through her room. The next thing they saw Prince Blueblood coming down the hall in his best suit. Sombra looked at him with intent eyes and then crawled off Celestia's back. he crawled over and hugged Prince Blueblood's left hind leg.

Blueblood looked down at his legs and shouted, "Cur! Get off!" Sombra hugged harder as he shouted, "Celestia get your foal off me!"

"Come on Blueblood, this is his last night here," Celestia replied. "He just wants to say goodbye."

Blueblood looked down as Sombra whispered, "Bye Bwuey, I'm sowie fow makin messies aww the time."

"Oh, I guess I can forgive you," Blueblood told Sombra, knowing that Celestia would surely punish him if he was mean to Sombra. "Now, go back to Celestia. This castle certainly won't be the same without you." He told Sombra then galloped off.

"Ya think I'll be fwiend with Bwuebwood some day?" Sombra asked, as he was placed onto Celestia's back.

Celestia laughed, "Maybe, but with Blueblood who knows for sure?"

Sombra hugged her mane then he looked down the stairs as he saw Luna standing near the front doors.

Luna dawwed at Sombra's appearance, "Oh Tia, he's adorable," she informed her elder sister. "I can't wait to see how the rest of his friends look." She turned and opened the doors waiting for the first guests to arrive.

[hr]

Sombra's friends arrived soon afterward. On Applejack's back Chrysalis wore a pink petticoat with a pink bonnet hugging her face. Underneath was a puffy white diaper with little red apples decorating it. Discord sat on Fluttershy's back, he wore a light green onesie with bunnies decorating it and a button flap. His white diaper was clearly visible underneath with pink frills coming out of his legs holes. Pinkie Pie came out with Nightmare Moon in a big puffy pink princess dress with a pink cone hat. But she was the only one that wore a pink pair of pull ups. They all bowed to the princesses when they got near the entrance.

Celestia replied to them all, "It's okay, you can rise." And so they did.

Luna was just smiling looking at the foals. Then she turned to Applejack, Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie and asked, "Is it too much to ask? I promised to show them all something tonight before the party starts. It was a surprise I didn't get to show them on the night they were almost foalnapped."

"Want to go with Auntie Luna for a while?" Fluttershy asked Discord.

Discord laughed and replied, "Yeah! I wan see the supwise."

Chrysalis was nudged by Applejack, "Wha ya say? Ya wanna hang with Luna for a while?"

Chrysalis laughed, "Eyyup," she said, mimicking her uncle Big Mac's famous catchphrase. "I wana see what the supwise is."

Menawhile Pinkie bounced up to Luna and said, "Alright Moony, Be a good girl for Auntie Luna. No disappearing."

"I wun, I'll be good." Nightmare Moon promised,

Luna then took the foals on her back and flew to the top of the palace. She had the foals all sit on the roof, then she asked "Alright you four, ready for your surprise?" The four all giggled and clapped as she flew into the air. They all looked up as Luna raised the moon, the four foals were wide eyed as they saw Luna raise the moon to the top and shine on the foals! Luna then came down and asked, "How was that?"

They all clapped and Chrysalis was the first to shout, "Woona, that was amazing!"

They all started climbing ontop of Luna causing her to laugh, as she then she fell onto the roof with the foals hugging her. She hugged them back and laid there for a few minutes, smiling (while holding them in her magic so they wouldn't slide off the roof) "I'm going to miss you all, you especially Sombra," she told the four. Then, placing them on her back shetold, "Alright, time for the party!"

[hr]

Inside the palace, the party was ramping up with the ponies all dancing or talking. When Luna strode through with the foals on her back, everypony looked up and dawwed at the four foals. Some clapped and cheered shouting "Good job!"or "Thank you for saving Ponyville." having been informed of the events of the shadowy mare.

Discord laughed and waved his claws in the air trying to take in the glory by standing up and plopping onto Luna's back. Sombra blushed and hid behind Nightmare Moon. Nightmare Moon looked up and giggled, waving to evrypony gathered. Chrysalis was the most nervous as she hid behind Sombra.

Suddenly, Discord saw the dancing ponies and asked, "Auntie Wuna, can I go dance!"

Nightmare Moon bounced on Luna then shouted, "I wana go dance too! These pull-ups awe perfect for moving around!"

Luna smiled, "Alright, I'll clear some space," She then lit up her horn and placed a circle of magical power in the center of the room. The ponies all stared, as Discord and Nightmare Moon were placed inside the circlce. Luna told them, "Alright you two, when you're done or need something, just ask for me, alright?"

Discord laughed as he shouted "Alwight Wuna!"

"Yeah, and than ya." Nightmare Moon smiled. She looked around as all the ponies were watching them.

Discord blushed, "Alwight, weady?"

Nightmare Moon blushed, "Yeah Discowd, I weady. Wet's show them what REAL dancing is!"

[hr]

While Nightmare Moon and Discord danced to their heart's content, Luna went through the palace and came to the buffet table. She saw Blueblood looking around with a pout.

Sombra, with a determined look on his face said, "Luna, tell Wawity I'll meet hew watew." He jumped off Luna ,then started to crawl towards Blueblood. "Sombra, wait!" Luna shouted, but Sombra refused to listen!

Blueblood was looking around, when he felt something pull on his mane. He soon discovered the culprit, and he was anything but pleased, "Ahh! What the buck?!" he exclaimed!

Sombra hugged Blueblood's neck and shouted, "I'm not weaving until ya my fwiend!"

Blueblood frantically galloped around shouting "Somepony help, Sombra's hugging me!"

Everypony just laughed, as Luna smiled. Chrysalis laughed out loud, then said to Luna "I wana be bwuebood's fwiend too!" She then teleported and appeared on Blueblood's back, laughing and giggling, as Blueblood tried to shake off the foals.

[hr]

Back on the dance floor, Discord held Nightmare Moon's hooves. He bowed and asked, "May I have this dance?"

Nightmare Moon blushed and hugged her dress, "Of couse, Discowd." They took their hooves and claws. Then they both stood up (with much difficulty on Discord's part) then they waddled around with everypony just watching the two as ponies dawwed at the toddlers.

Discord looked up as he waddled around. Everything was quiet as the music was still playing. However, the chatter was very minimal. Suddenly, Discord saw one mare, then he looked back at Nightmare Moon in her dress and asked, "Hey, Moony, why do fillies weaw dwessies?"

Nightmare Moon shrugged, "I have no idea but I think it would be funny if everypony switched cwothes."

Discord blushed, "Ya weally think so?"

Nightmare Moon smiled, "Ya it will be hiwaious." And before she can say anything else Discord snapped his claw.

[hr]

Blueblood was now outside, out of breath.

Sombra looked down at Blueblood's face as he asked, "So ya weady to be my fwiend?"

Blueblood cried, "No, I don't want to be your friend!"

Sombra pouted "Why not?"

"Because...because you were a villain and a evil king! That's why!" Blueblood protested.

"So you awe a meanie poopy head!" Sombra retorted.

"I am not!" Blueblood shouted back. "Is that anyway to talk to the stallion that changed your dirty diapers, even when he'd rather be rotting in Tartarus?!"

Chrysalis giggled and poked her head, "Weww, I think ya need to lighten up." she remarked.

"Whatever, Changeling Queen! You're just as bad as Sombra!" Blueblood protested. "Thanks to you, my adopted sister's wedding almost had to be cancelled! And after I spent all that money getting her a wedding present too!"

Chrysalis was furious, as she stuck out her tongue while her horn glowed, "Well if ya gonna act wike a wittle foal, then ya gonna be a wittle foal!" she remarked.

Blueblood's eyes became hypnotized as he lisped. "Alwight what ya wana go pway?"

Sombra smiled, "How about we go to the buffet table and pway thewe?"

Blueblood galloped back to the palace shouting "Yeah, I wan cake!"

Sombra laughed and giggled, as did Chrysalis. "Ya think we gonna get in twouble?" Sombra asked.

"Na, we jus pwaying. Thewe's no hawm in that ,wight?" Chrysalis responded.

[hr]

In the ballroom, Fluttershy saw a bright light and then saw her dress turning into a suit, she blushed seeing that it was designed for a stallion, due to being a bit bulky.

Twilight (who was talking with Fluttershy), was now wearing what looked like Shining's suit.

Rarity screamed the loudest, seeing that her dress was now a fancy purple suit!

Fluttershy had a feeling what had happened, and she turned just in timeto see Luna flying back into the ballrooom! Fluttershy followed the princess, the two seeing Discord and Nightmare Moon laughing, and the ponies in the ballroom either laughing or shouting at Discord. "Discord!" Fluttershy bellowed.

Discord turned around and gulped, as he saw Fluttershy's disappointed face and him in a dress. "Oh no, we in twouble!" he told Nightmare Moon.

Luna released the shield, allowing Fluttershy to pick up Discord and Nightmare Moon.

That was when they heard Sombra shout "Hold on!" and a large crash that followed right after. The ponies turned to see Blueblood, dressed in a beautiful white dress, crash into the cake, with two ponies playing in it, babbling and shouting happily.

Then Blueblood got up, laughing with the two, as he started smearing cake on his hooves and placing them in his mouth, while babbling gibberish. All the ponies surrounding him started laughing, and soon the rest of the mares, now seeing how hilarious their husbands or coltfriend looked in dresses began to laugh too.

Luna smiled slightly, as everypony was relaxing. Then Celestia came in and saw the mess and the swapping of clothes. Then she had to stifle a laugh before sighing, "Discord."

Discord rolled his eyes then snapped his claws. The party was over.

[hr]

The six mares were with the foals in Celestia's room, as Celestia came up to the four, all of them sitting on her bed. The sun princesses sighed, "After all this time and work you four are still quite naughty." They all began to cry as Celestia tried to stifle a laugh, "It's alright, I should have expected something like this was going to happen." she told them.

Discord blushed, "I sowie, I jus wana see what the stawions would wike in dwessies."

"Yeah, I did too. I was the one who gave him the idea." Nightmare Moon confessed.

"What are you talking about?! That was great, and nopony got hurt!" Pinkie replied.

Discord bowed his head as Fluttershy looked over him, "You're still going to be punished though. What do you did was wrong, it's not nice to play tricks on ponies like that."

Pinkie, reluctantly agreeing with Fluttershy, sighed, "She's right," she said, as she picked up Nightmare Moon. "Messing with ponies just for the fun of it isn't funny. Pranks like whoopie cushions or squirting flowers are harmless fun, but swapping everypony's dresses isn't. Some ponies payed good money to look their finest."

Rarity smiled at Sombra as Sombra blushed, "Don't think you're going to get out of trouble, just because you're in my care," Rarity warned him. "While I'm happy to say that Blueblood got what he deserved, the fact of the matter is you still brainwashed him. And even royal pains like him don't deserve such cruelty." She then picked him up, as he looked back at Celestia. Celestia smiled at him as he waved goodbye to her.

Then Applejack picked up Chrysalis, and briefly mentioned that she would be in trouble for hypnotizing Blueblood, and then everypony but the two sisters left Celestia's room.

When the room was void of foals, Celestia laughed, "Well that was one way for Sombra to say goodbye. I don't think I'll ever be forgetting it."

Luna looked at her sister, "You think Blueblood lightened up a bit?"

Celestia sighed, "I hope so."

[hr]

When Rarity came back to her boutique with Sombra, she brought him up to her room. As she laid him on the bed she then said, "Sorry Darling, your room isn't ready yet. I hope you don't mind."

Sombra was sniffling as he nodded. "I jus wanted to make Bwuebwood waugh." he confessed.

Rarity smiled, "And you did. But making Blueblood act like a foal wasn't nice. I do hope you've learned you lesson about that."

Sombra muttered, "Well he could of just been nice."

"Indeed he could have, but that doesn't mean your behavior was acceptable." Rarity briefly scolded, as she took off his foal clothes, leaving him in his poofy blue diaper.

As Rarity placed a small star symbol on his diaper, Sombra asked. "Wha is that?"

"This is something Twilight wanted to give you to control your powers until she can teach you how to use them.," Rarity explained. "We can't keep having incidents like this."

Sombra nodded. "You wight, we got a wot of wok to do befowe we can contwol owa powas. I pwomice I wont eva use my powas withou pewmission again."

Rarity smiled, "It's fine. Besides, I think it was quite cute what you did to Blueblood, he needed to get out of his shell."

Sombra smiled and laughed, "ha weally?"

Rarity smiled, then brushed his mane. She then laid on the bed next to him and nuzzled close to her.

"Wawity..will it be okay if i have some of ya milkies?" Sombra asked, blushing a bit.

Rarity gave him a loving smile, then lifted him in her telekinesis to her crotch boobs, "Go right ahead and call me 'Mama' frrom now on." she told Sombra.

"Okay mama." Sombra replied, then went to the right one, grasped it, and started to suckle, while Rarity watched him with a content smile.

[hr]

Discord was on Fluttershy's bed as she paced back and forth in front of him and finally said, "Alright, Discord I thought it over, and your only punishment is that you'll be grounded for a few days...But I need you to stop playing tricks on other ponies."

Discord whined, "But I wasn't weally twying to pway a twick I jus wanted to make Nighmawe Moon waugh."

Fluttershy sighed, "Discord, pranks can go too far, and I think this one did."

Discord mumbled, "Alwight, I guess it was a wittle too faw."

Fluttershy then came over and sat on the bed. She stripped Discord of his onesie, and slapped a gold star on his diaper. "Until you can use your powers properly, I have to put this on you." she told him.

Discord reluctantly nodded, "Alwight, so Twilie is going to teach us again?" he asked.

"That's right. And this time, no putting her in in a diaper!" Fluttershy warned.

"Wight I twying to change, not her." Discord joked.

Fluttershy giggled at the joke then picked Discord up and then placed him with her on the bed.

"Do ya fowigve me?" Discord asked as he bopped her on the nose.

Fluttershy smiled, "Of course I do. But I need you to listen to me, alright?"

Discord nodded again then went back into the covers, with Fluttershy covering him with one of her wings.

[hr]

Applejack was with Chrysalis at Sweet Apple Acres, and was changing her diaper as Chrysalis mumbled, "So, I in twouble?"

Applejack replied, "No, but I'm very disappointed in you. I thought you knew better than that, especially since you're since you're gonna start potty trainin' soon."

Chrysalis looked down as applejack placed a new white diaper on her then placed a small yellow star on it and continued, "Until ya can learn to use your powers responsibly, Twiligh tells me I'm gonna have to use this to keep them in check." she explained.

Chrysalis pouted and whimpered, "Alwight. I wasn twying to be mean this time, I jus wanted to play with Blueblood to make Sombra happy."

Applejack giggled a bit, "Chrysalis ya gotta learn what's acceptable as fun, and what's mean. But I think I understand what you were tryin' to do," Chrysalis smiled at Applejack, who groaned as she felt her teats refilling with milk. "Now go on, have some applemilk," Applejack encouraged. "And tomorrow we can discuss when to start gettin' you on the potty. Granny Smith agrees that you're old enough, and she's been down this road plenty of times before."

Chrysalis resettled herself, then turned herself into a ball and started to suckle.

[hr]

At Sugarcube Corner, Pinkie was in the upstairs bathroom, helping Nightmare Moon go potty. She helped pull down Nightmare Moon's pull-up, then lifted her dress so Nightmare Moon could sit down on her potty. It was a small plastic bowl that was a midnight blue in color (modeled after Princess Luna's coat).

After Nightmare Moon grunted and did her business, she happily shouted "Mama, Ii went potty!"

Pinkie nuzzled her and cooed, "Good job,"She then helped Nightmare Moon wipe, then put her pull-up back on as she added, "You're growing up so fast."

Nightmare Moon blushed. "Thanks Mama."

Pinkie then placed a gold star on Nightmare Moon's pull-up and while she was emptying out the potty she told Nightmare Moon, "Now I'm just putting this on because Twilight said we still need to teach you how to use your powers for good." After emptying the potty, flushing the toilet, and washing her hooves, Pinkie scooped up Nightmare Moon and carried her out of the bathroom.

Nightmare Moon nodded reluctantly, "Alwight."

When she was brought into Pinkie's room (Pinkie and The Cakes didn't want Pound and Pumpkin getting jealous of Nightmare Moon being in pull-ups. They wouldn't be ready for potty training for a little while longer, perhaps a few more months). Nightmare Moon was placed onto Pinkie's bed. And after climbing next to her, she sheepishly said " Hey, I'm sowry fow wha happened."

Pinkie laughed slightly "Oh Nightmare Moon, I'm sure you are. I know that Discord was just playing around. But he still needs to learn to control his magic, and so do you.."

Nightmare Moon nodded. "Yeah, I should've stopped him." she realized.

"Well you are the oldest," Pinkie commented "I think what you should do is be the example, show the others how they can use their powers for good, and for fun."

Nightmare Moon gave Pinkie a puzzled look "How?" she asked.

Pinkie smiled, "Like when you give The Cake Twins nice dreams, that's using your powers the right way. When Twilight's teaching you, show that to your siblings."

Nightmare Moon pondered this statement, then said, "Alwight I'ww twy."

Pinkie smiled, then nuzzled her young charge. "Alright, now get some sleep. But remember to wake me up if you have to go."

Nightmare Moon nuzzled her mother, as Pinkie smiled gently and placed her head back on her pillow.


	11. Chapter 11

[center]Chapter 11[center]

[center]New Messies[center]

Lord Tirek was now before Celestia and Luna in the royal throne room of Canterlot palace. Tirek stood in the center, his hands were chained and trapped within a aurora of light created by Twilight.

Celestia stood on her throne staring at Tirek, as she turned to Twilight and asked, "Twilight, can you explain what happened in Ponyville? We only heard the rumors."

Twilight bowed then replied, "Yes, Celestia. His attack was unexpected, thankfully he only managed to destroy my library. But he would've caused more damage if my friends and I weren't there to stop him. Luckily he underestimated the powers of the chest and we made sure he was captured swiftly. It was a good thing Discord swipped that pendent when he did."

"Shut it, you!" Tirek roared. "That stupid baby got lucky because I wasn't paying attention, otherwise I would have crushed him, like I do to all who stand in my way!"

Celestia turned her attention to Tirek and shouted, "Be silent, monster! Your judgement will come!" Tirek growled but remained silent.

Twilight scratched her chin and pondered as she thought of the foalafied villains and asked, "Celestia, what if we gave him the same chance as the other villains?"

Tirek eyed Twilight and asked, "What are you talking about? You mean to tell me Discord wasn't turned into a foal of his own free will?"

Celestia smiled and turned to Tirek. "Well two choices lie before me. I could just send you back to Tartarus where you will most likely rot forever, or I could turn you into a foal."

Tirek bursted out laughing as he replied, "You'll turn me into a foal?! And have me cared for by a pony?! Is that supposed to frighten me?!"

Celestia smiled, "Yes that's exactly what I mean, and if you agree to this you'll be loved and cared for."

Tirek's grin grew as he asked, "Will I be able to play with the other villains you mentioned?"

Twilight eyed Lord Tirek with some suspicion as she replied, "Yes, you will."

"Very well, turn me into a foal." Tirek responded suddenly with a smirk.

Celestia, unsure turned to Twilight, "Twilight, are you sure you want me to do this? He could still be evil and powerful, even as a foal. I doubt he'll have enough strength to steal alicorn magic, but unicorn magic could still be up for grabs if we're not careful. I'm not sure why Tirek wants to be regressed."

Twilight responded with a smile, "My friends and I tamed Discord. I'm sure we can handle Lord Tirek. And we'll make sure that if he tries anything, to put a stop it and discipline him as needed."

Celestia looked back at Tirek with a stern gaze and said, "Then my judgement is sealed. Lord Tirek, you'll begin your rehabilitation as a foal under Twilight. But give me any reason to think you're up to no good, and I will not hesitate to have you stay here and be confined to your room. And you'd better not give me reason to send you to Tartarus again." Her horn glowed, and a bright light exploded from the tip of her horn.

[hr]

"I don wana go to Abblejack's!" Sombra shouted as he crawled away in his giant poofy diaper. Rarity ran after him as he crawled underneath one of her clothing racks.

Rarity shouted in frustration, "You want to be grounded?!"

"Gwaun me I don cawe, I dun wana go." Sombra cried back.

Rarity paused as she was now a bit worried she asked,"Sweetie what's wrong?"

"I scawed." Sombra whimpered back.

Rarity moved her dresses out of the way to see Somba curled up into a ball, scrunching his diaper. Rarity couldn't help but coo, "Come here."

Sombra looked up and sniffled, then he crawled into Rarity's lap. He cried for a bit, then he babbled, "Is the scawy monsta gone?"

Rarity brushed the back of his mane as she whispered, "He's gone, sweetie. Like I said, he's been turned into a foal."

Sombra sniffled, "Bu he bwew up Twily's libwawy. He made my sissys cwy."

Rarity continued, "Its' ok darling you're not going to meet him yet. I'm going with the rest of my friends to see him. As for you, you'll be playing with the rest of your siblings until we come back."

"Wha about ya, you might get huwt!" Sombra wailed in displeasure.

Rarity booped him on the nose, making him giggle, "Don't you worry about me darling, I can handle myself," She booped him on the nose again making him giggle once more before he fell into her lap and he snuggled close to her. She then whispered, "You know that I'll never leave you, darling."

Sombra looked at her with a worried look and mumbled,"Pwomice?"

Rarity took him and hugged him, "I promise." She then placed him into a stylish foal carriage and strapped him in.

Sweetie Belle then came down the steps shouting, "I found your diaper bag!"

Rarity smiled at her sister and levitated the designated saddle bag over the back of the carriage, "Thank you, Sweetie Belle. You ready, too?"

Sweetie Belle bounced up to her sister and yipped, "Yep, I can't wait!"

Rarity then pushed the stroller out the door with Sweetie Belle bouncing behind the two.

[hr]

As his ride in the carriage progressed, Sombra looked up at Sweetie Belle and gave her a sweet smile, "Hey, Sweetie Belle, ya comin to pway at Abblejack's too?"

She nods, "Yep, I'm going to be your foalsitter."

Sombra with wide eyes asked, "Weally, ya goin to take cawe of me?!"

"What, you think that's a bad idea?" Sweetie Belle asked.

Sombra shook his head ,"Na I thin I'm fine, bu I hope ya weady becawse Discowd is gonna be in potty twaining."

Sweetie Belle eyes went wide, "Wait, he's in potty training now too? I know Nightmare Moon and Chrysalis were already going through it. Pinkie started it shortly before the gala, and Applejack shortly after it, but I had no idea Fluttershy decided Discord was ready for it."

"Yep, he stawted wast week." Sombra yipped.

Sweetie Belle nodded, then she looked at Rarity and asked, "So is it true, Discord is in potty training?"

Rarity replied, "Yes he is but don't worry, Granny Smith will make sure he's cared for."

Sweetie Belle came back to Sombra's side and asked, "So how is he right now, don't tell me he's going to be trouble."

Sombra whispered back, "He made messies in his puuwups befowe, jus don make fun of him if he does it again."

"Sure thing, Sombra." Sweetie promised.

Sombra giggled as Rarity cooed, "We're here!"

Sombra and Sweetie Belle looked towards the house, as Rarity knocked on the door and received a shout of, "Comin'!" in reply.

The door opened a short time later to reveal Apple Bloom who squealed, "Sombra! Sweetie Belle!" She hugged the two, then started bouncing and shouting, "They're here!"

Applejack came out of the kitchen with her foal on her back. Chrysalis, in a bright pink pull-up jumped off Applejack's back, and crawled toward her little brother.

Sombra bounced in his seat shouting, "Mama, get me out!"

Rarity shook her head and replied, "Where are your manners, Somby?"

Sombra blushed as he whimpered, "Can ya pwease help me out of the foal buggy, Mama?"

Rarity nodded with a smile, "That's more like it."She helped him out of his seat and sat him next to Chrysalis.

Chrysalis hugged Sombra as he pressed his head next to her chest. She turned to see other ponies coming through the door. Fluttershy came and parked her foal buggy next to Rarity's, as Pinkie Pie bounced with Nightmare Moon into the room.

Sombra warmly smiled and looked at his siblings, Nightmare moon with her helmet and a small pink poofy dress.

Discord came down in a light yellow pair of pull-ups but he seemed silent and sad. Fluttershy whispered in his ear as he hugged her, and Nightmare Moon ran into her siblings and they tumbled together.

The mares just watched as the foals ran around the room and were already playing a game.

Granny Smith smiled, "Don't worry about the youngins, I'll make sure they stay out of trouble. I got tons of experience from raisin' my grandkids."

Applejack looked back at her grandma with an expression of concern, "Ya sure you can handle all four on ya own? I can stay behind if you need help."

Granny Smith retorted, "Ya think I can't care for them? Don't forget who raised ya after your folks passed on, and who helped you and your brother take care of your little sister."

Applejack sighed and turned to Chrysalis, it was no use arguing with her granny. "Chrysie, ya be good now, ya here!?" She warned.

Chrysalis looked up, "Yes Mama, I'll be a good fwiwy." Chrysalis waddled to Applejack and they hugged each other,

Sombra turned to his mom as she said, "Remember your manners, darling." And he nodded in reply, "I will, Mama."

Fluttershy just smiled at Discord, who was bowing his head slightly and beginning to whimper. "Sweetie, it's okay." She told him, hugging him tightly.

Discord just babbled, "I sowie fow makin a messy this mornin."

"It's okay, accidents happen. But how about asking Granny Smith if you need to use the potty?" Fluttershy suggested.

Discord nodded, "Alwight, I'll twy not to have an accident."

Then the four mares trotted out the door, with the foals all waving to their mothers until they were out of sight.

[hr]

Granny Smith turned to the foals as Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle came down the stairs. Sombra turned to them as Granny Smith asked, "Now what do you four want to do?"

Sombra pondered and asked, "Well I heawd that ya make abble pies, can we make a abble pie?"

Nightmare Moon yipped in glee, "Ya I wana make a abblepie and show Pinkie Pie and Mr and Mws. Cake that I can cook!"

Discord began bouncing up and down, "Ya, makin a abblepie sounds fun."

Chrysalis giggled as she said, "Gwandma, I alweady made tons of abblepies."

Granny Smith just smirled, "Come on, you can show your friends what to do."

"Okay gwanny, I'll twy." Chrysalis cooed, as she stood up.

Discord followed Chrysalis as the four foals followed the caretakers to the kitchen, and he whispered to the former queen. "Hey Chyrsie, how do you wemba to go potty?"

Chrysalis whispered in reply, "Well I just get thee ugwe to go, then I ask one of the bi ponies if they can hewp me."

Discord groaned and mumbled, "I twy that, bu I awawys go in my puwups."

Chrysalis giggled, "Ya jus stawting I made messies all the time when I stawted. Abblejack says my diapees and puwups made gweat ferawtiwizer."

Granny Smith came into the kitchen, helped the foals on the counter, and began to get the supplies out. Meanwhile, Apple Bloom whispered to Sweetie Belle,"Isn't Scootaloo coming, shouldn't she be here by now?"

Sweetie Belle shrugged, just then they heard the door open and Scootaloo flew in and wheezed, "I'm...here…"

Granny Smith smiled, "Great, we can use all the help we can get."

Apple Bloom asked, "Um, Granny Smith, can we try to make the cake by ourselves?"

Granny Smith chuckled, "Ya sure you can handle these four foals by yourselves and make the pie? Trust me when I say, you never want to underestimate a foal, or leave them unattended."

Sweetie Belle replied, " Yes please, I would love to try making a pie!"

Scootaloo looked up with a smile "Is that alright? I think the three of us can handle things."

Granny Smith sighed and gave the Cutie Mark Crusaders a warm smile, "Alright, I'm going to take a nap. I'll let you have fun, but call me if things get out of hoof. And remember what I said about keepin' an eye on them."

Apple Bloom ran up to Granny Smith and hugged her, "Thank you, Granny! I will!"

Granny then trotted off as Apple Bloom came up to the foals and asked, "So, ya ready to make some pie?!"

Sombra nodded and replied, "Yeah, let's make some pie." He then picked up an egg in his mouth and accidentally crushed it, causing yolk and egg white to splatter everywhere.

Apple Bloom giggled as Sombra was trying to remove the egg from his fur while crying, "No! Mama jus gave me a bath!"

Sweetie Belle came over and helped clean Sombra up, while Apple Bloom and Scootaloo went to help the rest of the foals make the pie.

[hr]

After an hour or so the pie was about done. It was lumpy and brown, Discord eyed it and asked, "Um, is the pie supposed to be bwon?"

Scootaloo groaned, "Apple Bloom, I thought you did this a hundred times!"

Apple Bloom looked at Scootaloo fiercely and shouted, "I did, but I always did it with Granny, Big Mac, or Applejack."

Chrysalis, covered in batter, asked, "is the pie bad?'

Nightmare Moon looked into the brown mess and said, "Yeah, it wooks weally weiwd."

Discord shook his head,then he felt the pressure in his bladder and he squealed, "I hawe to go potty!"

Scootaloo smiled at Discord and yipped, "Alright, I'll help you!" Discord jumped off the counter and crawled over to Scootaloo, who carried him to the bathroom.

With Scootaloo and Discord occupied, Sombra and his friends poured the batter into their pie crust, then Sombra sighed before he noticed something, "Hey, Nighmawe Moon, ya don't have to weaw the gold staw anymowe!"

Nightmare Moon held her head up with pride as she said, "Yep Twilie said I know how to use my magic fow good."

Chrysalis smiled and asked, "So, you can fix the batta, can't ya?"

Nightmare Moon scratched her chin and pondered, "I don't know if I can fix the batta, I don't even know what spell I should use."

Sombra got up and said, "Twile said ta use magi we got ta bewiwe in owaselfs, so ya gotta bewie ya can make the abblepie!""

Chrysalis giggled and fell on the counter laughing and kicking in her pull up while cooing, "That's not what she meant."

Nightmare moon giggled, "Ya, Chrysie is wight. Ya can't just imagine somthin wike that."

Sombra whimpered, "Pwease, can ya twy? I wan ta hawe the abblepie fow mama."

Nightmare Moon crawled to the bow,l and her horn glowed, as she closed her eyes and whispered, "Hewe goes nothin!"

[hr]

Tirek woke up to see something purple and he could feel that the object was soft and squishy. Then he took the object out of his mouth and saw the small nipple. He squealed and fell on the bed and looked upon the purple alicorn in terror, as Twilight came down to lick him"There, you had some milk on you nose." she told him.

"Wha happen, whew am I!?" Tirek shouted in fear. Twilight then got up and levitated him over her shoulder, patted his back, and he gave out a loud belch. He was then placed on a changing counter where Twilight brushed his hair and cooed. "Oh, you look adorable."

Tirek turned and he saw with his own eyes what he now looked like. He had two giant black eyes, two stubby horns, a small plump body with little plump legs and arms with his tiny hooves flailing, and under his crotch he wore a giant white poofy diaper. He squealed at what he saw as Twilight kissed him and cooed, "Calm down little one, you just need a diaper change."

Tirek looked back at Twilight and shouted, "Ya actuawy di it! Ya tuwned me to a fowl!"

Twilight laughed, "You thought we were joking?"

"Yeah, I thwought it was a twick and I was going to escape!" Tirek replied, Twilight hushed him, as she took off his diaper and began to wipe him down. He yelped as the cold wipes touched him. He squirmed and tried to get out, but Twilight just placed a diaper around his rump. She finished taping it on, and carried him out of her bedroom and downstairs, to where of the rest of her friends were surrounding the center. They looked up to see Twilight and dawwwed at Tirek who shouted, "Naw stop it! I the pwince of destwction! I gonna destowy a of ya!"

Rarity just levitated him to her chest and squeezed him, "The only thing you're going to destroy is my heart."

Twilight chuckled then asked, "Rarity, can you put him down for a second?"

Rarity nodded then placed Tirek into a playpen as Twilight continued, "Now I brought you to discuss whether or not we can raise Tirek, and have him play with the other foalified villains."

Fluttershy smiled at Tirek, but he just glared at her even as she cooed, "You're a cute little centaur."

Tirek stuck out his tongue. Rarity giggled and shook her head, "Such bad manners.

"Shut it! I won't be tweated wike a fowl!" Tirek bellowed in reply.

Twilight sighed as she said, "Well if you're going to act like that, you'll be stuck in this castle until you can behave."

Tirek sighed and looked at the mares all looking at him. Realising he had no choice he mumbled, "Fine, what do ya want me ta pway with the otha fowls? What do I got ta do?"

Twilight pondered for a second, then she beamed a smile at him, "Say 'Sorry for blowing up the library'."

Tirek looked at the ground and muttered under his breath, " I sowie fow bwowing up the wibaway."

Rarity gave the baby centaur a motherly smile, "What was that darling?"

Tirek looked up in tears and bawled, "I sowie fow bwowing up the wibwawy! I just wanted youw magic, besides I dun wike books."

Rainbow Dash picked him up and began tickling Tirek's belly maging him gurgle. She cooed, "There, you're not so bad now, are ya? Maybe you just need to be raised properly, you were kind of acting like a spoiled brat who couldn't get his way."

Pinkie scooped Tirek from Rainbow Dash and hugged him "Is he really the monster that attacked us?! Seems like he's already learned his lesson, and him being a foal would probably teach him humility."

Twilight nodded, "Like I said, I need all of you to approve. And even then we'll have to work on making sure Tirek can't steal magic."

Rainbow Dash was on the ground laughing, "He's the cutest thing ever, especially when he starts talking like his old overgrown self! He has my approval."

Rarity nodded approval and gave Twilight a reassuring smile, "Darling he can visit Sombra anytime, once he's been properly taught right from wrong of course. Can't have little Somby learning bad things."

Fluttershy bowed her head, "He seems okay, besides Discord will love a new friend. And if what happened in Ponyville is any indication, Discord will have no trouble staying one step ahead of him if he tries anything."

"I love him! I love him! I love him!" Pinkie shouted excitedly with the foalified centaur. "Just make sure he can't steal magic and he can come over to Sugarcube Corner anytime for a playdate, the twins could use somepony still in diapers now that Nightmare Moon's in potty training."

Applejack nodded and gave Twilight a wink, "I'd say he's alright with me. He just needs a good mother to care for him and make sure he don't try anythin' funny. If he succeeds in stealin magic, good luck findin' a diaper that'll fit him, to say nothin' of the inevitable rampage he'll go on."

Twilight sighed and replied, "Thank you, I guess now we can go and see how the rest of the foals are doing. I'll probably stay in Canterlot for a while to work on getting Tirek under control, then bring him to Ponyville when Celestia, Luna, and I think he's ready and can be trusted to behave."

Fluttershy nodded, "Yeah we should go back to Ponyville now. Discord is still having trouble with potty training. Plus, it would be wrong not to ask for his input on our decision."

Tirek groaned as the other mares dawwed, then Twilight replied, "Let's go then and see what our little troublemakers are up to." And after hoofing off Tirek to a guard with orders to bring the little centaur right to Celestia, she set off with her friends.

[hr]

In the bathroom at Sweet Apple Acres, Scootaloo was with Discord next to his training potty as she asked, "Alright so you just pull them down and go, it's that simple.."

Discord nodded as he was dancing on the tile. Scootaloo quickly pulled his training pants down to his feet. She then helped him to the the potty and smiled as he grunted then he squealed, "I did it Scootawoo, I wen potty!"

Scootaloo hugged the young drauqenious and patted his back as she congratulated him, "Good job, Discord, I'm proud of you! And I know Fluttershy will be too!" She let his head sink into her fur as she helped clean him up.

As she pulled up his pull-up Discord asked, "Scootawoo, was potty twaining hawd fow ya?"

Scootaloo put a hoof to her chin, "I don't really remember, but from what my mom told me, I had a bit of trouble. I think she even said I was kind of a late bloomer."

"Well is thewe a secwet ow a spell I can use to make me potty twianed?" Discord asked.

Scootaloo laughed as she poured his mess down the toilet. "No I don't think there's a shortcut to potty training. If there was, I probably would've benefitted from it but I think my mom said that struggle kind of runs in the family."

Discord pouted, "Dawn, you don't even know."

Scootaloo came back to Discord and helped him pull up his training pants and bopped him on the nose. Discord then got sullen and whispered, "Ya know how Sombra gots Sweetie Belle and Chrysie has Apple Bloom, can I be wike ya wittle bwotha?"

Scootaloo nodded and replied, "Of course, I don't mind at all little guy. I never had siblings, it'll be fun to see what it's like to be the big sister."

Discord hugged her even harder, snuggling her as she bopped him on the nose with her muzzle. Then she helped him out of the bathroom and back to the kitchen, which was covered in pie batter, with Nightmare Moon and Chrysalis giggling and playing in the mess. Sombra was busy trying to lick the batter from his hooves as Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom were trying to scrub the batter from the walls.

"What happened?" Scootaloo asked.

Sombra, still suckling his hooves, grumbled, "Moony twied ta make the abblepie and it bwew up."

Chrysalis was mashing the gloop into a mountain as she squealed, "Well at weast we get to pway with it."

Scootaloo whispered to her fellow crusaders, "We're so busted."

Discord mumbled, "Well I could clean it with magic." He offered.

"Wait, is this a good idea?" Scootaloo asked.

The young draquenious looked up at Scootaloo and said, "Scootawoo, ya gotta take the staw sticka fwom my puw wup."

Scootaloo looked down and muttered, "I don't know," Discord looked at Scootaloo with pleading eyes as she sighed and asked, "You sure you know what you're doing?"

Discord smiled,"Ya, I've been takin wessons with Twilie fow months."

Scootaloo then took the star off his pull up and said, "Don't make it worse, alright?"

Just then, they heard a knock at the door and all the foals gasped! Apple Bloom whispered, "Hurry!"

Discord gulped as he closed his eyes and snapped his fingers!


	12. Chapter 12

[center]Chapter 12[center]

[center]trouble is brewing[center]

Discord woke up to the destruction of the kitchen and the small dining room. He freaked out, squealing as Rarity entered the room "Oh my Celestia!"

Applejack shouted, "Granny! Applebloom!"

Granny Smith got up and gasped as Nightmare moon looked up at Applejack and cried, "Wait this is all my fawlt I wanted to make abblepie but...but."

Soon everypony was trying to explain at the same time. Then Applejack shouted, "That's enough, everypony! One at a time, if ya please."

Everypony calmed down, then Sweetie Belle looked up and whimpered, "Well Apple Bloom, Scootaloo and I tried to make an apple pie and well, it didn't turn out too good. So Nightmare Moon, tried to fix it but it blew up. Then Discord tried to fix it."

Discord cried, "I sowie I didn't wealise my magic would blow up half the kitchen."

Fluttershy giggled, "Well, it's not too bad."

"I could fix this in a jiff," Twilight replied. She lit up her horn and the wood went back into the sockets, the table repaired itself and the counter was restored. "There, all better," Twilight replied. Then she noticed something on Discord. "Why is your star off?"

Scootaloo came up and whispered, "Well, that was me. Discord asked me to take off his star."

Discord began to cry, "Pwease don't get Sootawoo in twouble, I asked hew to when I twied to fix the mess. "

"Well, seeing as it was an accident and the damage was undone I'll let slide, this time," Twilight said seriously. "But from now on, don't take any of the foals stars unless I say it's oaky.

Applejack looked at Twilight and added, "Apple Bloom, we can discuss what happened in the kitchen later, alright?" Apple Bloom nodded.

Fluttershy whispered, "Come here, Discord, you're not in trouble. It was so nice of you to try and fix the mess your friends made." He smiled at her and fell into her lap, and she hugged him, "It's alright. Come on dear, let's go home."

"Wait, can I come along?" Scootaloo asked. "I wanna help take care of Discord!"

"Certainly, Scootaloo," Fluttershy replied. "The more the merrier."

Scootaloo followed Fluttershy and Discord back to Fluttershy's, cottage, where Fluttershy opened the door.

"So Scooawoo is going to be my bi sista?" Discord asked Fluttershy.

Fluttershy looked at Scootaloo as she asked, "Are you sure that's okay with you, and that your parents will agree?"

Scootaloo looked up at Fluttershy and eagerly replied "Yeah, I would love to! And I know my folks won't mind, just as long as I'm back home by sundown! I can't wait to be a big sister!"

Discord cheered, then hee shouted "Come on Scooawoo, wets go pway outside!"

Scootaloo shouted, "Alright!" and galloped after him, following him into Fluttershy's garden, bunnies bouncing all around.

[hr]

Upon coming home from Sweet Apple Acres, Nightmare Moon was placed into the nursery with the Cake Twins, who were currently building a tower out of blocks. The two were babbling once in awhile and saying, "Towa" or "Wed". Nightmare Moon was just staring at the blocks as they stacked them up.

Pinkie bounced in the nursery and saw that Nightmare Moon was looking noticeably unhappy, "Hey Moony, what's up!?" she asked.

Nightmare Moon looked up and replied, " Nothing, Mama, I jus thinkin."

"So whatcha thinkin about?" Pinkie asked.

Nightmare Moon grumbled, "I mad that I couldn fix the cake and instead I bwew it up." The Cake Twins giggled at the statement.

"It's alright, Moony, you were just trying to help," Pinkie reassured her. "Everypony makes mistakes, even me."

"Well I waned ta make somthin wike ya and Aunt and Uncwe Cake," Nightmare Moon whimpered. "I was thinkin if I did good with the pie, you'd wet me hewp with the baking at Sugarcube Corner.

Pinkie replied cheerfully, "You know baking is harder than it looks, and nopony becomes an expert on it overnight. And even then the experts do slip up sometimes. Ask Applejack, she made all of Ponyville sick once with her baking."

"Bu can I stiww hewp make Discowd's cake fow tomowwow?" Nightmare Moon asked hopefully. "I pwomsie I'll do onwy what you ask of me."

Pinkie bounced over to Nightmare Moon and picked her up. "Absolutely, in fact we're making it right now! You can help crack the eggs and pour in the flour."

Nightmare Moon got up, unintentionally putting her pink pull-up on full display for the twins in the process. "Alwight, wets go!" She cheered.

"She's wucky she gets to bake with Pinkie," Pound jealousy muttered. "The waste time we twied to bake someting, we got all messy."

"Maybe once Mommy and Daddy start potty training us, Pinkie will let us help," Pumpkin replied. "I just wish they teww us when they think we be weady."

[hr]

In Canterlot, Tirek woke in a crib with Celestia standing over him. "Nah! No mowe diapee changes!" He bellowed.

Celestia payed no attention, she just lifted him to the changing table and began changing him while lightly cooing. "Now now little Tirek, we can't have you running around in a dirty diaper now can we?"

Tried bawled as she continued to change him. But she hushed him with ease, and then smiled, "I remember when Sombra was here with his friends. The castle was so much lively then."

Tirek eyed the princess, "Wait, you had other foaws here befowe? Even Discowd?"

Celestia smiled, "Yes, of course. And they were quite the hooful. Now let's continue with the change." She then powdered his rump and strapped on his diaper. Tirek mumbled as she picked him up and took over to Twilight, who was waiting outside the nursery.

"Whewe am I?" Tirek grumbled, as he was drapped over Twilight's left wing and carried through the castle.

Twilight whispered, "Well, we're going to see Mama Luna."

Tirek looked over his shoulder and saw the door with a crescent moon engraved on it. [i]"The only thing worse than being babied by one of the princess who banished me to Tartarus, is being babied by both of them!" [/i]He thought to himself.[i]"Still, at least Scorpan isn't here to see this. He'd never let me live it down, and the sad thing is I'd have nothing to threaten him with. As if his betrayal didn't sting enough as it was!"[/i]

Twilight, unaware of Tirek's thoughts, knocked on the door to Luna's room.

"Why hello there, Tirek." Luna greeted with a was freaking out, squirming on Twilight's back as he was lifted towards Luna! But she just grasped him in her magic, hugged him close, and cooed, "Oh, there there, it's alright little one," She brought him into the middle of the circle on her bedroom floor. She then placed him next to a bunch of blocks and she snuggled him. But that only made him squeal and cry louder as Luna sighed, "I should have known you'd be trouble. Not even Nightmare Moon and Discord cried as much as you did."

Tirek didn't care, he shouted! "I'll neva stop twying to ecwape, I'm gonna….I'm gonna bweak out!"

Luna cuddled him and whispered, "Hush dear, its alright. Why would you want to leave when you're safe here?" She then asked, "What would you like to do? hum?"

Tirek growled, "I wana destwoy ya!"

Luna shook her head, "Looks like my concerns were right. But I know what to do with a cranky foal like you."

She picked up Tirek and placed him on her bed. "What ya doin?" He asked. Luna didn't answer, she just bent down and blew a raspberry on his chest making him laugh out loud. Then she began to tickle him, making him giggle and squirm. He finally managed to sputter, "Stop it Wuna, ya win!" She paused then he looked up as her smile grew wider. Seeing this, Tirek pouted and said, "Ya can make me wauff, but I not gonna be tweated wike a fowl anymowe!"

Luna stepped aside as she declared, "Alright, let's play a little game. If you can go down the hall to the bathroom and and use it all by yourself, you won't have to wear diapers and I'll no longer treat you like a foal. Deal?"

Tirek got up and smiled "Deal!" He said. He quickly got off the bed and began crawling to the bathroom. He managed to make it down the hall with no trouble, but he suddenly felt the urge to pee and poo, and at the same time he looked at the bathroom door. It was bigger then he realised and he saw that there was no way he would be able to open it on his own power. That was when Luna's horn glowed and the door popped open. Tirek giggled and opened it the rest of the way, however he frozen upon seeing the toilet. Like the bathroom door, it looked much bigger, how was he going to use it?

To make matters worse for the former would be tyrant, the urge to go was now at its bursting point, and with his new foal body he realised that he actually couldn't hold it any longer. Then he felt something bulge in the back of his diaper, and he began to tear up as he fell to the ground in his messy diaper and just began to bawl.

Luna picked him up with her telekinesis and hugged him close as he choked into her fur and whimpered, "I'm...I weally a fowl."

Luna hushed Tirek, "Hey, isn't this better than being locked up in Tartarus?" She asked him.

Tirek shook his head, "Nah, I watah wot in Tawtus! Now eveypony will only waf at Tiwek in his poopy diapee!"

Luna had to stifle a giggle before responding, "Nopony will dare laugh at you."

"Yeah they will." Tirek grumbled back.

"Not if I don't tell, besides everypony knows foals mess them," Luna replied, as she took Tirek to the changing table in the back of her room and hummed a tune as she changed him. She kissed him on the forehead as he shivered. And when the change was completed she said, "Well, looks like I still kept my skills despite not doing this for a few months."

"Ya a pwincess, wight? Why not haw a maid ow a nanny do this?" Tirek asked, quite confused at the fact that Equestria royalty would do such a thing. Back in his kingdom the royal family always depended on caretakers for the more uncouth aspects of raising their young.

As Luna threw away Tirek's dirty diaper she told him. "Because despite diaper changes being unsanitary, and something that may unnerve most royalty, this is something my sister and I may never be able to do again. Indeed, after Sombra and his friends left, we thought our days of foal care had come to an end."

Tirek giggled, "So what was it wike waising fouw foals?" he asked.

Luna laughed as she replied, "Well Discord's dirty diapers were worse, but Chrysalis seemed to have the most of the four. I suspect it had something to do with her processing love in addition to everything she was fed. Even from the beginning Nightmare Moon did it far less often, though she still justified her need to be in diapers. Sombra was the closest to a normal foal, and even then he was certainly no flower."

Tirek laughed at Luna's comments, then his stomach growled and he mumbled, "I hungwy."

"Alright little one. Let's get Twilight in here, since she's your mother now and is going to be responsible for raising you." Luna replied.

Tirek shouted, "Wait! Twily's the onw who beat me! Is she weawwy goin to take cawe of me?!"

Luna turned and said with a smile, "Yes she will, because she's the one who offered to care for you, at least for now. I would expect some gratitude from you, Tirek, despite your age. You know what happens to foals who don't behave, right?"

Tirek's head dropped and he mumbled, "Yeah."

Twilight entered the room a short time later and smiled, "So how was he?" She asked Luna.

Luna just sighed, "Well I calmed him down, but it'll be some time before I can say for sure if he's ready to go to Ponyville."

Twilight blushed as she bowed her head, "Alright, I'm guessing he needs some num nums."

"Do you mind?" Luna asked with a blush.

Twilight laughed, I fed him yesterday, it's not that big of a deal."

Luna bowed her head,"I'll give you two privacy then." And she trotted out and closed the door.

Now assured of privacy, Twilight turned to Tirek and smiled, "Alright, ready for some num nums?" Tirek looked up at her with puppy dog eyes. Taking that as a sign to proceed, Twilight's horn glowed, swelling her teats to twice their size. She groaned a bit once the spell was finished and she panted, "That's a hard spell. Now, is somepony hungry?" Twilight teased and she came up to the bed. She then laid on her side, as Tirek crawled through the sheets and went up to the right teat and placed his lips around it. He suckled a giant gulp form the it and then suckled a bit more to get some more warm creamy milk and just curled underneath Twilight as she watched him closely she whispered, "Night, Tirek. Sweet dreams."

[hr]

The sun was setting over Equestria, and Discord and Scootaloo were now sitting together and laughing, as Discord was sipping from a sippy cup, and Scootaloo was busy chowing down on a salad.

Discord kept shouting in between drinks, "Then mw and Sooawoo pwayed hide and seek, then we pwayed tag and Fwuwwy jumped on her and pwayed with hew, and then-"

Fluttershy giggled, "Calm down, you need to finish your food. Careful you don't choke."

Discord blushed "Sowie mama."

Fluttershy sighed, "It's quite alright, just continue to eat. Slowly if you don't mind."

Discord dug into his bowl of carrot sticks, this caused Scootaloo to laugh and ask, "Why do you have to eat carrot sticks?"

Discord muttered. "Mama said is a good diet and it keeps me healthie."

Fluttershy just smiled, "Yes it does, and I'm proud of you for sticking to it.."

Discord nodded and chowed down on another carrot stick. Scootaloo sighed upon seeing that the sun was going down, "I better go home, it's getting late. Mom is sure to worry if I'm not back by dark."

Discord's mouth dropped,and asked, "Can't ya stay the night?"

Scootaloo saw the disappointment in his face. "I'm sorry but I can't, Mom and Dad don't like me having last minute sleepovers. I have to go."

Discord began to wail prompting Scootaloo to quickly say, "Wait, don't cry! I'll come back tomorrow and play with you."

Discord stopped crying and whimpered, "Ya..ya comin ta Sugacube Cownaw tomowow fow my biwthday pawty?"

"Suwe, I'll come for your birthday." Scootaloo promised.

Discord smiled, "Thank ya!"

Fluttershy escorted Scootaloo to her door as Discord crawledup to the two and hugged Scootaloo closely, Scootaloo hugged him back, kissed him on the forehead and whispered, "See you tomorrow"

Discord waved goodbye as he trotted away and Fluttershy waved her hoof, then Discord looked down. He wanted to cry, but before he could Fluttershy picked him up, hugged him, and hushed him, "It's alright, my dear. Scootaloo will be back tomorrow."

Discord nodded and hugged her as she escorted him back to his nursery. Then as she lead him to his bed and tucked him underneath the covers he mumbled, "Scootawwoo is comin to my biwthday towmow, wight?"

Fluttershy kissed him on the forehead, "Yes she will come to the birthday party, I promise," She then turned off the lights and whispered to Discord. "Sweet dreams." Then she slowly trotted out of the room.

[hr]

Tirek woke to darkness and saw that Twilight was fast asleep. He stiffled a giggle and looks towards the door, it was open! He jumped off the bed, landed on the floor, and was just about to leave the room. When Twilight woke up and glared at him. "Tirek, what are you doing?!" She asked.

Tirek shouted in reply, "Fowget it! I gonna gwow big and defeat all of ya!" And he ran out of the bedroom. But upon stumbling across two royal guards and opening his mouth, Tirek found that he couldn't drain a single drop of magic from them. "Was going on?! What have you done with youw magic?!" He cried.

The guards only chuckled. "All the regressed badies did this at some point, they all thought their powers would carry over in their regressed state no matter what." One guard spoke up.

"Yeah, sorry pal but Princess Celestia decided not to take any chances this time," The other guard added. "All ordinary unicorn magic that was transferred to her, Princess Luna, and Princess Twilight, you won't find a speck of magic on us."

"Come on," The first guard smiled. "Let's get you back to your mommy, I can imagine she won't be too happy to hear about this.

And indeed Twilight wasn't. "Now Tirek you were rude and disrespectful," she scolded, slapping a gold star across his diaper "I cannot have you do whatever you want and cause havoc, or you'll be stuck here for a long time. This star will make sure you can't use your powers until Celestia and I think you're ready to learn how to behave."

Tirek only mumbled "Like I care. You can't tweat me wike this forevew. Once I gwow up you'ww be sowwy."

"Don't...don't you feel anything for me?" Twilight asked, sadness slipping into her tone of voice.

Tirek looked up, his eyes full of tears, "Well a wittle, bu I don wike bein a fowl. Scorpan was the owder bwother and he never wet me fowget it!"

Twilight looked sternly at her charge, "Well you are a foal now, like it or not, and I'm trying to be your mother. Now say sorry and maybe I'll have you come back with me to bed and you can finish you num nums. Otherwise, you'll be sleeping tonight in the time-out crib."

Tirek mumbled, "Sowie." More because he was still hungry, rather than because he didn't like the idea of sleeping on his own (he wasn't sure why part of him was bothered by that).

Twilight nodded "That's better." She then lifted him with her telekinesis, and settled him beneath her teats. up


	13. Chapter 13

[center] chapter 13[center]

[center]Discord's Birthday[center]

The next day came like any other, with Twilight looking over her was sleeping soundly, cuddled in her underbelly. He perked up looking at Twilight with uncertainty, he smiled but quickly shook his head and buried it again.

Twilight smiled and cooed, "morning sweetie."

Tirek only answered by placing his lips back on one of her teats trying to suck the last of her milk. Twilight rolled her eyes, took the little foal in her telekinesis, took him to the changing table, and changed him into a new diaper. While doing so she asked, "So Tirek, what do you want to do today?"

Tirek mumbled, "Nothin."

Twilight eyed him and smiled, "You know, Discord is having a birthday party at Sugarcube Corner in Ponyville."

Tirek for some reason brightened up and asked, "And I can go!?"

Twilight shook her head," I'm sorry but you were really naughty, and I can't just let you go to Ponyville until you're a good foal."

Tirek's mouth dropped open, then tears welled up in his eyes and he bellowed, "No I wana go to the biwthday pawty!"

Twilight smirked, "But birthday parties are for foals, not a big grown up like you."

Triek shouted, "Bu I am a fowl and I wana go to a biwthday pawty," Twilight giggled as Tirek realised she was tricking him as he shouted, "Nah, fowget it I don cawe."

Twilight gasped, "You don't? because I was going to see if Discord and the other foals can come to the palace. I guess there's no point now."

Twilight placed Tirek in a playpen and told him, "We can just hang out together here then."

Tirek turned his head in frustration and muttered, "Fine! Have them come, please!"

Twilight's ears perked up "What was that?"

Tirek shouted "Have them come, I wana pway with the otha fowls!"

Twilight smiled, "Sure, I'll send an invitation today and see if my friends will accept. But you better be on your best behavior."

Tirek turned his head and mumbled, "Fine."

Twilight eyed him. "The means no running away, no pushing or hurting the other foals, and you better listen to my friends and I. One mishap and it's back to just you and me."

Triek nodded, "Got it."

Twilight flashed a genuine smile "Alright then, I'll write up some invitations but no promises." She then left Triek who started to play with his blocks.

[hr]

Back in Ponyville, Twilight's friends were gathered at Sugarcube Corner watching the foalafied villains chasing each other.

All of a sudden, Spike coughed up a scroll! Everypony gasped as Pinkie Pie shouted, "Is that from Twilight?!"

Spike nodded as he opened the scroll, "Dear Fluttershy, Rarity, Applejack, and Pinkie Pie. I am caring for Lord Tirek in Canterlot and it's been a trial. He is worse than we thought but I was able to calm him down and convince him to have fun. I was hoping you could have the other foals come and play with Tirek, for Discord's birthday party."

Rarity gasped, "My goodness, sounds like Lord Tirek is quite the hoofful."

Pinkie ruffled Nightmare Moon's mane. "Well she was the same when we first met. But look at her now!" Nightmare Moon began bouncing in her big pink poofy dress.

Fluttershy nods, "Discord was a little storm himself."

Rarity rolled her eyes, "Please, Sombra when he's angry, is a little monster. I've had more than a few sleepless nights."

Pinkie bounced up shouting "Right! We can't judge Tirek until we see him ourselves."

Rarity nodded, "Alright but we need to talk to our foals first. Sombra is still scared of Tirek and I need to be sure he's going to be alright."

Rarity trotted off to see Sombra passing a ball to the Cake Twins. She then went up to little Sombra and hugged the two, and then came next to Sombra. Sombra looked up and asked, "Wha?"

Rarity smiled, "Darling ,what are you doing?"

Pound Cake giggled, "Somby pway ball."

Pumpkin Cake giggled, "Yeah, he pway. He woads of fun"

Sombra just hugged Rarity as she asked, "So, uh little Somby, I have to ask, are you still scared of Tirek?"

Sombra shivered, "A wittle."

Rarity whispered, "It's alright. Twilight wants to know if you want to go play with little Tirek back in Canterlot, but it's up to you. You don't have to play with him if you don't want to."

Sombra pondered for a few minutes before he looked up and said, "That alwight, I don thin he'll be scawy as a fowl."

Rarity nuzzled him, "It's quite alright, darling. And thank you for trying, you're such a brave little foal." Sombra giggled at the compliment.

[hr]

Discord was playing with Scootaloo bouncing around with Scootaloo chasing him. Fluttershy smiled at them and Discord looked up with his big round yellow eyes and giggled, "Me and Scootawoo wew pwaying hide and seek!"

Fluttershy smiled, "That's wonderful but um.. I just came to ask a question."

"Wha is it?" Discord asked.

Fluttershy gave him a warm smile, "I just wanted to ask if you would like to visit Tirek as a foal in Canterlot?"

Discord blushed, "Would he be mad since I helped tuwned him into a fowl?"

Fluttershy giggled, "It's quite alright, Twilight said he's sure to be on his best behavior."

Discord nods, "Alwight, I'm gonna go then. I sure I can outsmawt him"

Fluttershy smiled, "Great, that's good to hear."

Discord hugged Fluttershy as Scootaloo asked, "Can I come? I would love to go to Canterlot again! I think the last time I was there was for The Grand Galloping Gala!"

Fluttershy blushed, "Only if you ask your parents first, I don't want to get in trouble with them.."

Scootaloo turned to Discord and said, "I'm going to ask my parents if I can go. I'll be back!"

Discord shouted in glee, "Alwight, hurry!"

Scootaloo galloped down the stairs as fast as she could.

[hr]

Celestia and Luna were both clearing the palace hallways of staff, except for a few guards knowing that five foalified villains would be staying over. Celestia and Luna looked around and Celestia asked, "You think we can handle the four one more time?"

Luna sighed, "I hope so, besides I miss them so much."

Celestia giggled, "I do too. In fact, I'm not so sure if this is such a good idea. Sombra may still have feelings for me, and I may still have feelings for him."

Luna nodded, "Nightmare moon and I have been talking through our dreams. I think Sombra is quite content with being in Ponyville. As are the rest of the foals."

Just then five mares came through the giant double doors. Celestia and Luna greeted them and as they bowed Celestia smiled, "Please rise, you're all welcome here."

Rarity rose first as Sombra bounced off Rarity and crawled to Celestia shouting ,"Tia! Tia!"

Celestia took a hold of Sombra and hugged him close hushing him, "There there, little one. I know you've missed me. I promise that as soon as I find the time I'm going to come to Ponyville to visit you," Sombra buried his face in her fur as he then crawled onto her back and she giggled. "Alright, Twilight's upstairs with little Tirek, so please everypony don't do anything sudden. He's still quite shy from his transformation."

They all followed Celestia up to Luna's tower, where Twilight was playing peek-a-boo with Tirek on his changing table. Celestia coughed as Twilight turned and smiled, "Hey, glad you're all here. I just finished changing Tirek's diaper."

Fluttershy dawwed "I keep forgetting how cute a baby centaur looks."

Twilight took her charge and placed him back in his playpen, as the other mares put their foals in with him. Then Twilight smiled as she turned to see her friends and asked, "What's up?" They all turned and said in unison, "We missed you!"

The five mares all hugged their best friends, as Scootaloo just went and sat by Discord in the playpen. Scootaloo watched as Discord and the other four foals crawled closer to Tirek who was crawling backward with tears welling up in his eyes. Sombra asked, "So ya the onw who bwew up Tilie's wibaway."

Chrysalis muttered, "Yeah, he's the one. Neawy made me wet mysewf with fwight"

Nightmare Moon looked him over, "He doesn't wook too mean anymowe."

Discord whimpered, "So Tiwek, ya not mean anymowe, wight?"

Tirek looked at Discord, then at Twilight who stared right back at him. Then he turned and smiled at the fellow foals, "Wight, I'm fine bein a foal. Well, minus the whole diapee part."

"Ah, but tat's wike the best part." Sombra chuckled. The former villains all giggled as they began to jump on Tirek, and started to play with him. He then laughed as they pounced on him and started to crawl over him.

They then began building a tower together as Twilight just smiled at them. "He's doing so great right now," She commented. "For a while I was worried he might still be grumpy."

"Um Twilight can I ask you something?" Rainbow Dash spoke up, somewhat shyly for the brash speedster.

Twilight turned with a light smile, "What's up, Rainbow?"

Rainbow looked up with a look of remorse, "Well, um, you know how you and the rest of our friends have foals, but I don't have one?"

Twilight giggled, "Rainbow Dash, do you want a foal?"

Rainbow Dash scratched the back of her head as she rolled her eyes "Well ,not exactly. But could I help care for them once in awhile? You know, maybe play with them and feed them, and I guess maybe change their diapers or pull-ups?"

Twilight laughed "Of course, I don't mind at all. Feel free to help out with Tirek anytime. I could use a helping hoof or two."

Rainbow perked up, "Thanks, Twilight! Now I don't feel so left out!"

Pinkie giggled, "Hey you could have just asked if you wanted to care for Nightmare Moon or the Cake Twins."

Applejack continued, "Yeah Rainbow, it's not like we would have never offered you chances to watch our foals."

Rarity cleared her throat. "It's not as easy as you might think. Sombra is cute but the last few months have been dreadful with him crying, not to mention the diapers. I don't mind it too much, I love the little guy, but being a parent is tough."

"Yeah I get what you mean," Twilight added. "Tirek cried more than once last night and most of the time I had to figure out if he had a wet diaper, or he just needed to be calm down after trotting around."

"And potty training's not easy either," Pinkie spoke up. "Accidents can and do happen. Nightmare Moon hasn't been having them too much now, but when we started out she'd occasionally wet or mess herself before she could make it."

"Tell me about it," Fluttershy sighed. "Discord's still having trouble now. And there are times when he's a little trouble maker. But those moments when he's a sweet and innocent little angel make it all worthwhile."

[hr]

While the grown mares talked to each other, Tirek looked up at the other foalafied villains. Sombra was the most nervous as he turned his head and placed his hooves over his eyes. Nightmare moon was the first to come up to the baby centaur and say, "Hewwo, my name is Nighmawe Moon, but I just wike being called Moonie."

Chrysalis then came up and said, " Well my name is Chrysalis, bu mama calls me Chysie."

Discord also blushed and mumbled "I...I... Discowd...I sowie I took ya amuwet."

Tirek eyed Discord, while Twilight turned and looked at Tirek. Tirek gulped and looked back at Discord with a smile, "Suwe, is fine. I was a big meanie."

Sombra perked up as he looked up and asked, "So ya not a meanie anymowe?" Triek shook his head.

Scootaloo smiled, "It looks like you changed a lot, huh?"

Tirek muttered, "Sure, whatever."

Sombra looked around and asked "So, what do you like to do?"

Tirek pointed to the block tower, "I'm twying to make a big towa bu I can't weach the top."

Scootaloo pointed to herself and said, "Well I can help you all build the tower. If that's okay with you guys, that is."

Triek smiled "Sure, why not?"

So Scootaloo retrieved the blocks, placing them in the playpen, and letting the foals take turns stacking them on top of each other. Discord hugged Scootlaoo and nuzzled her fur when she placed the last block on top of the tower. "This is the best biwthday I eva had!" He cheered.

Tirek grinned and asked, "So what if we try to do something super fun for Discord's birthday?"

Discord grinned, "Yeah like what?"

Tirek laughed, "What about we pway a supa game of hide and seek in the pawace? Just the five of us?!"

Sombra scratched his chin, "I don know, I mean what if we get in twouble?"

Tirek continued, "Cewestia and Wuna hawe the pawace cleaw, but they won't wisten to me. And dun wowwy, we won pway fow too wong."

Discord smiled, "How about I be the seeker? I the bowthday colt after all."

Scootaloo replied, "That's a great idea, and I'll keep an eye on you all," She trotted over to Twilight and asked, "Hey Twilight, can the foals play a big game of hide and seek in the palace? I promise I'll keep an eye on them."

"Sure, Scoot," Rainbow Dash spoke up before Twilight could say a word. "Tell you what, how about you and I set it up together?! That way we'll have two pairs of eyes watching the foals."

Scootaloo giggled. "That'll be great!"

Rainbow Dash looked up at Twilight, "Please, Twilight, this is the perfect chance for me to prove I can take care of foals!"

Fluttershy gave her childhood friend a confused look and said, "Um I'm not so sure…"

But Twilight replied, "Hey, it's fine, I just have to get permission from Celestia. Wouldn't want a bunch of foalafied villains running around without her knowing."

As Twilight left to find Princess Celestia, Rainbow Dash came over to the foals while Discord was shouting "We did it, we gonna hawe the whole pawace to owa selves!"

Tirek grinned as he suckled a block, his plan would soon be set into motion. [i] "Perfect, now I'll bide my time and escape," [/i]He thought to himself. [i]"Then I'll steal some magic and return, I'll have my revenge!"[/i]

[hr]

Scootaloo and Rainbow Dash had the foals with them in the palace hallway as they both said at once, "Now for the ultimate game of hide and seek in the Canterlot palace!"

Just then Celestia and Luna came up. "Woah, you two want to play?!" Rainbow Dash asked.

Celestia smiled, "Well, we never played a game of hide and seek in the palace before, and we didn't clear everypony from the palace for no reason."

Luna smiled as well, "My sister and I actually expected something like this would happen. Plus, this will ensure the foals don't try anything funny. Can't risk one of them wandering off and getting lost, hurt, or flushed."

[i]"Hm, this complicates things a little,"[/i]Tirek thought to himself. [i]"But no matter, I will find a way to escape!"[/i]

Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes, "Whatever, but me and Scoots are going to be in charge."

Celestia bowed her head "I wouldn't have it any other way, but let's keep the game confined to the second floor of the palace. If we included every floor this game would go for too long, and we'd easily lose track of the foals."

"Got it, second floor only!" Rainbow Dash declared, then continued, "As I was saying, I'm the one who'll be doing the seeking in this first round. So you all better find good hiding places."

Scootaloo nuzzled Discord, as Tirek just smiled up at Rainbow Dash. Rainbow then placed her head to the wall and called "Alright ill do the count to 100, here I go! 1...2...3...4...5..."

The foals all crawled away, with the princesses going about the palace. Tirek turned to the stairs and crawled down thinking, "I'm going to do it, now I'll make my escape!" But just then Sombra came up to him and asked, "Hey Tiwek, whew ya goin to hide!"

Tirek groaned turning his head to see Sombra standing above him. Tirek shouted, "Leave me awone, I'm twying to hide on a wower floor!"

"But Mama Cewestia said to only hide on the second fwoa of the pawace." Sombra replied.

Tirek grinned, "So, Somby, ya used to be the most evil pony in all of Eqeustiwa. Bu now ya a stupi wittle fowl, so go pway hide an seek! I gonna escape and take over the

Tirek kept crawling to the stairs as Sombra with tears in his eyes stood his ground and shouted back, "I'm not gonna move!"

Triek turned and shouted, "Move now!"

Sombra with tears in his eyes shouted, "No, I not gonna be scawed of ya anymowe, and I won't let ya huwt me ow my fwiends oww Wiaty ow the pwincesses! I wana be a good colt!"

But Tirek just shoved Sombra against the wall, spat at him, and continued his way down, while Sombra began to wail.[i]"He got what he deserved,"[/i] Tirek thought to himself. [i]"So why do I feel so guilty?"[/i]


	14. Chapter 14

[center]chapter 14[center]

[center]Twilight Velvet and Tirek[center]

Celestia was the first to hear the crying, and stumble upon Sombra in the corner of the castle. She picked him up and hushed him while cuddling him. He hugged Celestia, nuzzling his former mom as Celestia asked him, "What's wrong?"

"Tiwek pushed me and spat on me and weft he's gonna go twy to detwoy the castwe." Sombra whined.

Celestia gasped, "Oh no!"

"What happened?" Luna asked, having heard her sister's cry.

Celestia turned to her sister, "Tirek has escaped! It looks like he was using this game of hide and seek as a ruse to slip away! We must find him!"

Sombra began to bawl again as Celestia hugged him again while Rainbow Dash swooped in and asked "What's wrong, princess?"

Celestia immediately replied, "Tirek has escaped. Get Twilight and help gather uo the foals! We need to find Triek before he can cause any mischief! My sister and I will start the search, but we'll need everypony's help to ensure Tirek is found!" She then placed Sombra on Rainbow Dash's back.

"You can count on me!" Rainbow Dash replied, taking off with a buzz of her wings! She quickly flew across the hall and back to find Twilight.

[hr]

Meanwhile, Scootaloo was looking around the palace for Discord. She noticed something poking out behind behind a suit of armor, a familiar looking tail. Carefully, Scootaloo crept behind the armor nd pounced on Discord while shouting, "Got ya!"

Discord laughed as the two tumbled together crashing the armor to the ground. Discord gasped, "Oh no! We gonna be in twouble fow tat, and my magic isn't stowng enough to move someting as heavy as awmor."

Scootaloo gulped, and she looked up in time to see Rainbow Dash with the three other foals on her back land in front of her. There was no point trying to lie, and the filly knew this. So Scootaloo quickly dropped to her knees and said to her honorary big sister "I'm so sorry-"

But Rainbow Dash silenced Scootaloo with a hoof, and quickly picked up Discord, placing him on her back. "It's okay, Scoots," She told the filly. "We have a bigger problem, Tirek has escaped! I'm on my way to get Twilight and the others!"

Scootaloo reluctantly followed Rainbow Dash back to Luna's room where Twilight was with her friends, They were in the midst of talking about something when Rainbow Dash flew in and shouted desperately, "Girls, Celestia and Luna need you, Tirek's escaped!"

"What do you mean escaped?!" Twilight asked with concern..

"He's gonna wun away and weck the castwe," Sombra cried. "He a big meanie pants! He wied about hide and seek so he couwd get away without being seen! Ya got to stop him!"

All the girls mouths dropped open in collective shock, Twilight especially since Tirek was her responsibility! When she finally regained her composure she shouted to her friends. "Let's go, we need to find Tirek and keep him from getting into trouble! Rainbow Dash, Scootaloo, stay here with the rest of the foals, in case Tirek comes back!"

Rainbow Dash went wide eyed, "Woah, you want me to watch them?! Even after what happened?! What if they trick me like Tirek did."

But Pinkie Pie smiled, "I know you can do it, Dashie. Besides, you said you wanted to help take care of the foals, and now you're gonna get your chance. And you've got Scootaloo tl help you."

"No mind control, Chrysalis!" Applejack warned. "And the same goes for the rest of ya little ones! Rainbow Dash, if they try anythin' don't hesitate to punish them and that includes spanking if necessary. I know some ponies may find it a bit harsh, but sometimes a harsh punishment is needed to ensure foals learn their lesson."

"Well, hopefully it won't come to that," Rainbow Dash replied, worried about whether she'd have the guts to do something like that. She'd hated being spanked as a child. "You four will behave, right?" She asked the foals.

The foals just nodded being a bit, Chrysalis especially scared at seeing the five mares go off to help find Tirek. "I hope they know what they doing." Chrysalis muttered to herself.

[hr]

It didn't take much effort for Tirek to escape the castle, and he was now crawling around the streets of Canterlot shouting to anypony he met. "Bow befiwe me, I'm Wowd Tiwek!" He had no idea that nopony could understand him like the princesses and Twilight and her friends could.

As luck would have it, Twilight Velvet was doing her weekly grocery shopping at the time. When she saw the baby centaur waving his arms, she was surprised, what would a baby be doing wandering the streets of Canterlot all by itself, especially without a parent or guardian?

Tirek tried to steal Velvet's magic, but nothing happened. Instead the mare just laughed at his attempts and cooed. "Oh you're just too adorable. I love that motion you're making with your arms. What's an adorable little one like you doing out here all alone?"

Tirek groaned, seeing that he was just drawing a crowd that was cooing and dawwing at him. He screamed "Stop cawing me adowable! I not adowable, you shouwd fear me!" But nopony heard him.

Twilight Velvet gave Tirek a motherly smile, picked him up wiith her telekinesis and started to nuzzle him, making him laugh and giggle. "Oh, he's ticklish." She commented, and proceeded to tickle him senseless. "I wonder who this little guy belongs to?" Velvet thought in between tickle sessions. "I know my husband and I talked about having foals again and possibly adopting one, but I wasn't aware of baby centaurs up for adoption."

Tirek was horrifed at being tikcled! "No, stop, ya goin-" He pleaded, but before he could finish, Velvet came down and gave him another raspberry, causing him to sputter in laughter once more (he also wet his diaper), prompting only drawing dawws from the crowd. He wanted to steal their magic, wreck havoc, but he could do nothing but giggle and squall in the mare's hooves! Now he realised, even after his escape, he was nothing more than a foal unable to do anything. This made tears well up in his eyes and he began to bawl shouting, "I'm wost and hungwy, and I need a changie, my diapee is wet!"

Twilight Velvet now felt sorry for the poor centaur, and with a motherly smile she told him. "Oh, don't you worry, I'll get you changed and then some we'll see about num nums." She then took the foal in her telekinesis and placed him over her shoulder. He just bounced in her grasp, crying softly at his predicament.

[hr]

"No,no,no." Tirek protested, as he tried to fend off Twilight Velvet's attempts as she changed his diaper. But like with Luna and with Twilight ,Twilight Velvet completed the change and placed a gold star on his new diaper (she wasn't sure why his old one had one, but she remembered seeing similar ones on Nightmare Moon, Discord, Chrysalis, and Sombra during her visit to Ponyville a week after the gala).

Velvet kissed Tirek on the head and cooed, "There, all fresh in a new diapee," He looked at it with disdain, as he saw it was purple and had little stars and moons decorating the outer edge. Velvet sighed, "I'm sorry but I had to use one of Twily's unused diapers. I wasn't exactly expecting to care for another foal. Thank goodness I still had these."

Tirek looked at Twilight Velvet and babled ,"Ya Twily's mom?"

Velvet nodded. "Yep. I'm guessing you were that big mean monster that she mentioned. Tirek was it?" Tirek bowed his head and started to whimper, but Twilight Velvet just cuddled him as she cooed, "There there, it's alright. You're just a little foal now and I'm not mad at you." She then took him over to the bed, took out a foal bottle filled with milk and placed it in his eager mouth. He began to suckle as she hummed a tune rocking him back and forth in the cradle of her hooves.

"There, I bet you were fussy because you were hungry, huh?" Velvet asked, Tirek just looked down as she placed him on Twilight's old bed. She then started to take out some old outfits from a box, and began to dress him in an onesie. He tried to squirm away but Twilight Velvet was too fast as she placed it over the foal. "Come on! It took me a while to find something that would fit," Tirek wiggled and squirmed to no avail as he was dressed him. And when his bottom crotch was fially buttoned he looked at himself in a mirror he groaned as he saw that it was a bright blue with little teddy bears decorating it. Velvrt once again dawwed "Oh that used to be one of Shiny's, but it suits you just as good. Oh, I wish my husband was here to see how adorable you are."

Tirek sighed as he mumbled, "Well it could be wowse."

Twilight Velvet sighed, "Alright, I need to inform Twilight that I found you. She's bound to be worried sick."

Tirek gasped as he began to shout, "No, I wove the onesie!"

Twilight Velvet smiled, "You do?" She asked.

Tirek nodded. "Teah it's vewy wovwy."

Twilight Velvet giggled and asked, "Well, are you going to tell me where you come from?"

Tirek gulped, "Well, um..I got tuwned to a fowl by Twily duwing owa batwe and got tewepowted, I've ben wost and I'm cold and hungwy, I jus wana stay hewe."

"I...I cant," Velvet protested. "Even if you're a foal I need to-"

But Tirek gave her puppy dog eyes, "Pwease? could ya dwess me up in some mowe foal clothes?"

Twilight Velvet's heart melted as she sighed, "Well, alright but only for a few more minutes. Then I have to inform my daughter."

As Twilight Velvet scooped Tirek up he thought to himself,[i]"Maybe Celestia and Luna will give up looking for me. Even if I have to endure being a foal, at least I won't go back to Tartarus."[/i]

[hr]

Twilight was now in front of her old house, with Rainbow Dash carrying Sombra on her back, still a bit nervous. Somehow, Sombra and the foals had managed to learn of Tirek's location, and passed word of it along to Rainbow Dash, who then told Twilight. "Um, Twilight, you sure you can handle this?" Dash asked nervously.

Twilight sighed, "I'm sure my mom doesn't really know what's going on with Tirek. This is just a simple misunderstanding." She and Rainbow Dash entered the living room of her house, Sombra in tow. And that was where they found her mom with a photo album, with Tirek sitting besides her in blue onesie (this one had little cuddly ducks all over it),and a foal bonnet wrapped around his head suckling a pacifier with Shining's cutie mark on the mouth guard. "This is Twilight when she was about your age with her big brother Shining," Velvet cooed to Tirek. "She thought his mane was like candy and tried to eat it."

Tirek giggled and asked. "So. I weally am weawing one of Twilie's diapees?"

Twilight Velvet nodded, "Yes you are and they fit you perfectly. But after your next change I'll dress you up in one of Shining's if you want. I think you'll get a nice print from them."

Rainbow Dash chuckled a bit as Twilight coughed. Twilight Velvet looked up with Tirek now squirming nervously. Twilight Velvet replied. "Oh, hello Twilight, Rainbow Dash. It's so great to see you both."

Twilight blushed, "It's good to see you too, Mom," She then turned to Tirek who looked down as Twilight asked, "So you've been caring for Tirek this whole time?"

Twilight Velvet nuzzled him, "Yes and he's been so calm and happy. At first I expected him to be a little troublemaker, but' he's been such an angel."

Twilight sighed, "You even dressed him up in Shining's old foal clothes?"

Twilight Velvet smiled, "Yes, and I even gave him one of your old diapers. The poor thing wet himself when I found him, and you know I couldn't just leave him to get a rash."

Twilight groaned, "I can't believe you kept those old purple ones. What was wrong with plain white ones?"

Rainbow Dash was now laughing hard making Twilight Velvet laugh as she replied, "I'm so happy I didn't throw away your and Shining's foal stuff, I also have your old cribs and training potties. I just couldn't get rid of them, too many memories."

Twilight just blushed even more, only imaging what was going through Rainbow Dash's mind. She was happy that her friends along with Princess Celestia and Luna had decided to go back to the palace and wait.

Tirek looked at Twilight with puppy dog eyes as Sombra asked, "So, Tiwek, ya gonna saw sowie?"

Tirek looked up teary eyed and mumbled, "I sowie Somby, fow pushing ya. I weally am."

Sombra looked at Tirek and whispered, "Alwight, Tiwek, I fowgive ya. Just as wong as you pwomsie to stay away fwom Mommy Wawity fow a while, unwess you wanna be hew wittwe fashion victim!" The former greedy king couldn't resist chuckling a bit at that thought.

"So I'm guessing Tirek did something naughty?" Velvet asked.

"Yes he did, he pushed little Sombra and escaped from the palace." Twilight replied.

Tirek started to cry. "I sowie Twilie, I weally am. I just twied of getting cooed at aww the time."

"What do you think we should make him do for all this trouble?" Rainbow asked Twilight. "I mean, I'm probably not an expert, but isn't this the sort of thing that requires punishment?"

Twilight looked at Tirek, still currently dressed up in her old foal clothes. Then she grinned as a mental lightbulb lit up inside her head. "I have an idea." She said with a grin, and whispered to it Rainbow Dash and Sombra.

[hr]

A few days had passed since Tirek's escape attempt, and everypony across Canterlot had recieved a pamphlet of a talent show that was to be held within the castle starring little Tirek.

Tirek was complaining, as Twilight Velvet was in the royal dressing room with him, fussing over his costume. It was a big bulky diaper with a poofy foal suit.

"What's wrong?" Velvet asked, as she combed Tirek's hair.

Tirek babbled, "I don wana do a tawnet show, my tawnet isn even that good."

Twilight Velvet sighed, "Come on, Tirek. Don't you want to have fun with your friends?

Tirek whimpered, "They awe stiw mad at me."

Twilight Velvet nudged him, "Maybe so, but didn't Sombra forgive you for pushing him?" Tirek nodded his head as Velvet continued "Did he give you a big hug?" Tirek nodded his head again as Velvet added, "Well that means he's not that mad at you. He probably even loves you."

"How do you know?" Tirek asked.

Twilight Velvet with a light smile replied, "Despite what Twilight claims, she and Shining fought all the time as foals, and yet they grew up just fine. I'm sure the same will happen with you and your friends."

Tirek looked up, "They did?"

Twilight Velvet nodded, "Yes they did, and I had to scold them and tell them what was right and what was wrong."

Tirek spoke up, "Well, I don't wemeba much about my past, but me and Scowpon fwom what I do wemba, use to fight sometimes."

"Did you two make up?" Velvet asked.

Tirek mumbled," Yeah, I guess," Then he began to cry a bit, "Bu he's gone and fow some weasown when I thin abou him, I miss him. Why? What's this fewing?

Twilight Velvet hugged him and kissed him on the forehead. "It's heartache, sweetie."

Tirek whispered, "Thanks gwanma."

Twilight velvet giggled and cooed, "Thats alright, sweetie. Glad I could help."

[hr]

Twilight then came into the room and asked, "Hey, is Tirek-" But she saw she had no reason to question further, when she saw Tirek in his little foal tuxedo and dawwed. Twilight Velvet whispered something in her daughter's ear as Twilight came up to the baby centaur. He looked at the ground as she asked, "So i guess you learned your lesson?"

Tirek nodded, "Yeah, I deswve the spankies. I know, i twied to be eviw, bu I jus ended up almost gettin wost."

Twilight came over and hugged him "It's okay, Mommy is here."

Tirek hugged her and snuggled her fur as he mumbled, "Mama."

Twilight kissed him on the forehead. "You've already changed a lot, I guess my mom talked some sense into you."

Tirek sighed, "I gwess, ya mommy is good with foals."

Twilight replied, "Yeah, she is. She raised Shining and myself. Maybe I'll even let you play with her some more while we're still in Canterlot, how does that sound?"

Tirek giggled, "Yeah that sounds awsome!"

Twilight couldn't resist hugging the baby centaur and kissing him on the forehead as she whispered, "You've grown so much."

Tirek actually teared up, "I weally sowie fow escawping and wuwining Discowd's biwthday pawty."

Twilight ruffled his mane, "That's okay, sweetie. At least now you've learned your lesson. Are you ready for the talent show?"

Tirek nodded, "Yeah, I weady!" Twilight then placed him onto her back and headed to the throne room.


	15. Chapter 15

[center]chapter 15[center]

[center] The Talent Show[center]

The throne room was now fitted with a long walkway that lead all the way through it. The other foals were waiting for Tirek, peeking through the curtains andlooking at all the ponies. Nightmare Moon was staring at the crowd in her usual poofy pink dress, Chrysalis was right behind her in a light blue petticoat, "I didn't think that some many would show up." Nightmare Moon whispered.

Rarity was behind them fussing over Sombra im his blue onesie tuxedo and giant poofy blue diaper. She was tidying his mane as he asked, "So, Mama, do I wook handome?"

"Darling, you're the most adorable thing I've ever laid eyes on." She hugged her son and led him off to where Discord was standing in his green onesie with the yellow bowtie. The four came up to each other as the other foals came over and were complimenting each other in their cute outfits. Then Discord replied, "I thin Scootawoo is in the cwowd, she was the one who helped me get my act weady."

Chrysalis asked, "Wait, wha is your act?"

Discord giggled and said, "Well…" He revealed his pull-up, which had no gold star! Sombra was shocked! "Woah you don't hawe to weaw the gold staw anymowe?" He asked.

Discord smiled, "Nah, Twily said I only can have it off until aftew the tawent show."

Sombra pondered as he asked, "Wait does that mean Tiwek got his gold star taken off too?"

"I doubt it, he didn't even hawe any cwasses with Twily yet." Chrysalis replied.

"Wait a second, what if Twilight's mommy took off his gold staw?" Nightmare Moon asked. "She dun know wha is fow!"

Chryslais laughed, "She wouldnt do that. Besides Cewestia and Wuna awe hewe. We goin to be fine."

Cheerilee then came trotting down and asked, "Alright, are all the foals ready?"

Rarity looked the foals over one more time. "I believe they are. And Cheerilee it's so nice to see you again."

Cheerilee smiled, "Of course, I couldn't miss a chance to come to Canterlot and see these adorable little bundles of joy."

Rarity turned to the foals and told them, "Now you all listen to Cheerilee and be on your best behavior."

They all nodded as Rarity went around the stage, while Cheerilee looked the foals over and exclaimed "Oh, you're all so adorable! I'm Cheerilee, the primary school teacher in Ponyville and maybe one day I'll be your teacher too."

The four foals smiled as Cheerilee asked them, "So, you all ready?"

The folas all shouted in unison, "Yeah!"

Cheerilee nodded, "Alright, let's start with Nightmare Moon."

Nightmare Moon bounced up," Yeah!" But as she approached Cheerilee she asked, "Hey, is it alright if I ask what's schow wike?"

Cheerilee giggled, "It's a fun place where you get to learn stuff like reading and writing."

Nightmare Moon pouted, "Oh that doesn't sound fun, it sounds bowing."

Cheerilee sighed, "Well school is what you make of it. But you don't have to worry about that for years."

[hr]

"Now don't worry about the crowd, just focus on your talent." Cheerilee whispered to Nightmare Moon

Nightmare Moon nodded and stared right at the red curtains as they were pulled open, revealing the rows of ponies standing on both sides. Nightmare Moon nervously walked past the ponies in her pink dress and she gave them all a small smile, "Hewo, I Nightmawe Moon and my tawen is givn ponies coow dweams."

The ponies all dawwed as she giggled, and Pinkie Pie shouted, "You're so cute Moony, break a leg!"

Nightmare moon shouted back, "Alwight Momma, I'ww do my best!" Discord came forward waddling back and forth, with Fluttershy waving to him he and him waving back in reply as Nightmare Moon shouted, "Hewe's my assistant, Discowd!" Discord came up waving his claw as Nightmare Moon declared "Now pwepae t be amazed, as I put him to sweep."

Nightmare Moon's horn glowed and Discord began to drift off, his eyes fluttering. He fell to the ground and began to snore as Nightmare Moon giggled as her horn flared a bit more and soon everypony saw a giant cloud of power fly over Discord's head. Inside they saw Discord playing with the shadowy mare from before. The two were in the palace playing hide and go seek.

The ponies dawwed at the scene, as Nightmare Moon bowed her little body over and her horn stopped glowing, prompting to Discord to wake up. He groaned, "Oh dawn, I was winning." But he got up and came over to Nightmare moon who smiled at Discord and he smiled back. The two took a bow with the ponies clapping and cheering and Pinkie Pie shouting, "Good job, Moony, that was amazing!"

Discord shouted, "Now is my tuwn! Moony is goin to be my assitant, "He gave the crowd a big grin, "Now watch as I tuwn Moony's dwess into a onesie!" He flicked his claw, turning Nightmare Moon's dress into a pink buttoned up onesie. She giggled as she crawled around in it making all the ponies laugh and cheer.

Then Discord smiled, "How about a pink bonnet?" He flicked his fingers and a little pink bonnet appeared around Nightmare Moon's face. She gave the crowd big puppy dog eyes making them daww once more. Discord then shouted, "Wait, one mowe ting!" He flicked his fingers and a oversized foal bottle appeared, filled with milk. Nightmare Moon took the bottle and started to suckle it with her eyes growing wide with pleasure with each suckle. Discord flicked his fingers returning Nightmare Moon back into her dress and she and Discord both took a bow to the sound of thunderous applause. Then the two went backstage where Discord was shouting, "Moony, you whewe amazing!"

Nightmare Moon nodded, "Yeah, it was weally fun!"

[hr]

Sombra gulped as he got up and Chrysalis smiled at him. "Don't be newvous , ya goin to do gweat."

Sombra looked at Chrysalis. "Tanks, I jus hope I don mess up." He said nervously.

Cheerilee came forward and asked, "Alright you two, ready?" They both nodded and they followed her to the curtains as she raised them and shouted, "Here come Sombra and Chrysalis!"

The two crawled forward into the spotlight, giggling with glee as the ponies clapped and cheered. Sombra smiled and waved as did Chrysalis. Chrysalis shouted, "Now I'll show ya my gweat powa! I gonna make Somby act vewy cute. Bu fiwst I gotta ask, Somby, is it okay if do dis?"

Sombra nodded, "Yeah, is fine."

Chrysalis smiled and her horn glowed. "Alwight Somby, um... say: 'I wove my diapee!'." She commanded.

Sombra babbled, "I wove my diapee."

Chrysalis smiled, so far so good. "Alwight, Somby, suckle ya hoofie."

Sombra took his right hoof, placed it right in his mouth, and began to suckle loudly. The crowd was speechless.

Chrysalis giggled as she told Sombra, "Alwight, pee in ya diapee!"

Sombra stood up in his diaper and it began to soak yellow with pee. This prompted Chrysalis to shout, "Wooks wike ya the king of wetties!"

Sombra laughed and turned to Chrysalis, snapping out of his trance. "Well ,I got a tawent too." His horn glowed and black crystals formed around her pull up. They then turned into many colors, making her pull up glow and shine, reflecting the light. The ponies were in awe as Rarity began to applaud thunderously, "Bravo, Somby, that's beautiful! That's Mommy little king!"

Sombra and Chrysalis came up and took a bow with the ponies clapping and cheering. He was relieved that Rarity had placed him into an extra absorbent diaper for the show, it had taken quite a bit of convincing for him to agree to be hypnotized into wetting his diaper in front of other ponies.

[hr]

Twilight took Tirek to the back of the stage, lifted him onto the floor and told him, "Now Tirek, you behave, alright?"

Tirek nodded and crawled towards Cheerilee and the other foals,who were now all talking and laughing. They turned to see Tirek as Sombra (still in his soggy diaper) whispered, "Are ya goin to do ya tawent?"

Tirek nodded, Yeah, I guess." Sombra hugged him and Tirek hugged him back as the other foals all shouted, "Bweak a weg!"

Tirek just looked up to see Cheerilee, "Alright little Tirek, you ready?" She asked him.

Tirek sighed, "Weady as I'll eva be."

Cheerilee escorted the young centaur through the curtains and to the front of the stage where he now stared at the crowd of Canterlot ponies all watching him. He whimpered as he looked around, thenhe saw Twilight and Twilight Velvet both looking at him with bright smiles. He then shouted, "Well, my tawen is…" He whimpered as he looked at the crowd, and he began to scrunch up his diaper. Without warning, he began to wail and crawled back through the curtains. Sombra (who had just been changed by Rarity) came up to him and asked, "Hey, Tiwek, why ya cwying?"

Tirek whimpered, "I...I don haw a tawent."

"Oh come on, Tiwek, eveypony gots a tawent," Nightmare Moon replied. "Was yours?"

Tirek cried, "I wante ta dance, bu I can't do it in a diapee."

"Well, what if you had help?" Cheerilee suggested, approaching the little centuar.

Tirek looked up and asked, "what?"

Sombra shouted, "That's a great idea! We can all help Tiwek with his tawent."

"Yeah we can make ya mowe cute too." Nightmare Moon added.

"Bu how?" Tirek asked.

Discord looked over Tirek, then with a snap of his claw his outfit was changed into a bright blue onesie tuxedo like Sombra's and his diaper became poofier. Sombra giggled and shouted. "My tuwn!" His horn glowed and shiny gems appeared all over Tirek's diaper making it glow like Chrysalis's. Then Nightmare Moon bounced up to Tirek, "Well I weawnd to dance a bit with the Cake Twins, I can help ya."

Tirek cried, "Bu I don know how ta dance in a diapee in fwont of othew ponies. They gonna waugh at me!"

Chrysalis replied, "If ya don't mind, I can help ya dance with my mind contwol."

Tirek looked at Chrysalis and asked, "Ya won't make me wook dumb, wight?"

Chrysalis nodded her head, "Of couwse I won't do dat, ya goin to be jus fine."

Nightmare Moon then took Tirek's hooves and the two crawled through the curtains., they both came to the front where they bowed. Nightmare Moon then took Tirek into her embrace and they both began to dance around the stage, with their tiny hooves waddling in their padded behinds. The ponies gazed at them and Tirek became nervous. Nightmare Moon whispered, "Hey, wook at me," Tirek obeyed and she replied, "Don't be newvous." Then he looked into the audience and saw Twilight Velvet, who smiled at him. He smiled back at her and continued the dance with Nightmare Moon.

Suddenly, Tirek accidentally tripped over a stone and fell onto the ground! But both he and Nightmare Moon found themsleves laughing out loud. The crowd cheered as they both got up and took a bow. Tirek then went backstage with the rest of his friends shouting in glee," I did it! I did a dance!" They all congratulated their new friend and hugged him. Twilight came up backstage with Twilight Velvet soon afteward and he shouted, "Gwanma! Mama! Ya see my dance?!"

Twilight picked Tirek up with her telekinesis and cooed, "Oh it was lovely, you did a great job, sweetie. You're definitely a better dancer then I am."

The two held the embrace for a while before Tirek asked, "Mama, can I talk with my fwiends fow a bit?"

Twilight obeyed, as placed him in front of the foals and he whispered, "You guys where gweat, even when I was a big meanie ya became my fwiends."

Nightmare Moon nodded, "We all made mistakes befowe."

Sombra smiled at Tirek, "Teah even I twied to escape once. Didn't get vewy faw though, Wuna busted me."

Tirek laughed for a bit, then he looked up at Discord and said as sincerely as possible, "I sowie fow wuining ya biwthday pawty."

Discord giggled, "Ya kiddin? Becausw of ya, we had this gweat tawent show!"

Chrysalis also giggled, "Yeah, this was weally fun."

Tirek actually began to feel woozy and his eyes began to droop as Twilight Velvet picked him up and whispered, "How about you all come with me to my house?"

"Yeah, wets go to Twilie's mom's house!" The foals shouted as they clambered onto Twilight Velvet's back. "Oh, this is going to be great! I've always wanted grandkids, wait til you meet the wonderful stallion I married!" She cooed.

Twilight could only give a sheepish smile upon seeing that her mom was getting a bit carried away. She just knew there would be plenty of embarassing family photographs that would be brought out for the little ones to enjoy.

[hr]

Twilight Velvet now had all the foals in her lap with her, holding the photo album for the foals to see. "There's Shining when he was a foal. Even back then he was royal guard material, always trying to stand guard over something."

Chrysalis saw the pudgy Shining Armor in a diaper trying to stand up tall and proud, and giggled, "He's a cutie bug."

Tirek was the next to giggle, "Wook thewe's Shining in potty twaining." He pointed to a picture of a toddler Shining Armor with his diaper pulled down and a piece of toilet paper stuck to his bottom left leg, as he eyed the toilet as if it were a monster.

"Wook, that's Twily in potty twaining!" Sombra exclaimed, pointing to a picture of toddler Twilight gleefully reading "Everypony Poops" while Shining sat beside her, holding his breath while covering Smarty Pants' eyes with a hoof.

Nightmare Moon laughed the hardest of all. "Hewe's Twily putting Smawty Pants on the potty and weading to hew! It's wike she tinks the doll is weal!" And indeed it was true, a slightly older Twilight (if the pull-up was any indication) had Smarty Pants seated on the same training potty she used.

Twilight just sat there in complete embarrassment, knowing that her greatest enemies were now looking at her baby pictures. Rainbow Dash flew in and smiled at the scene. "Oh ,even I can't stand it, this is too adorable!"

Twilight turned to look at the brash speedster, glad to have something else to occupy her attention. "Rainbow Dash, did Scootaloo get on the train?"

Rainbow Dash sighed, "Yeah, everypony is heading back to Ponyville with her. I was going to go too, but I wanted to spend some more time with the foals," She then turned to Twilight's Velvet and said, "It seems they've taken quite a liking to your mom."

Twilight sighed, "Yeah, whatever. At least when Dad was here he didn't break out the embarassing stories and family photographs."

"Do I hear jealousy?" Rainbow Dash asked, nudging Twilight.

Twilight groaned, "No, I'm not jealous. I'm just embarrassed because my mom is making me look like a laughing stock."

Just then Sombra laughed, "Wook, it's baby Twily without hew diapee."

All the foalafied villains laughed at the photo of a naked baby Twilight running around the house, while a teenaged Cadence was trying to catch her and diaper her (a task that was easier said than done considering the diaper on her head), as Twilight came up and asked,"Uh, Mom? Can we do this some other time, please? I think I've been embarassed enough for one day."

Twilight Velvet realized she'd gone overboard with the embarassing photograps and closed the album. "Alright dears, I think it's time for night nights." She cooed.

"Awww." The foals moaned. Velvet then took the four in her telekinesis, placed the foals in Shining's old crib (Shining had been a bit big as far as foals went, Twilight had been more normal sized) and covered the four with a blue foal blanket. She then tucked them in and sang them a lullaby as they slowly fell asleep. When she finished they were all snoring peacefully under the covers as Twilight came up to her mom and asked, "Mom, how do ou do it? You make it look so easy."

Velvet smiled, "Practice, sweetie. You think I was always this good? You have no idea what you and Shining were like as foals. You especially were a little trouble maker, particularly during your potty training years."

Twilight blushed as her mom hugged her, and Velvet whispered, "You know that Tirek loves you."

Twilight sighed, "I thought he did before, but then he tried to escape and now it seems he loves you more."

Twilight Velvet was taken back, "Twilight, I'm not trying to replace you. Tirek is your foal, not mine."

Twilight looked up, "I know, it's not your fault. But it seems he's more calm and happy with you than he is with me."

Twilight Velvet giggled, "Twilight, don't you get it?"

Twilight pondered and asked, "What do you mean?"

Twilight Velvet replied. "Think about the past few months with the foals, how they changed your friends and what they've accomplished. Tirek didn't just dance and became how he is now just for me. He wanted to impress you, it was just that he didn't know how."

Twilight with a blank expression asked, "You...you mean he just wanted attention?"

Twilight Velvet smiled, "Of course honey, think about it. He's been in Tartarus for Celestia knows how long with nopony to talk to."

Twilight groaned, "And I thought he hated me. Gosh I can't believe I was so dumb."

Twilight Velvet whispered with a smile," Go talk with him, and you'll see." She and Rainbow Dash then both trotted out of the room.

[hr]

Now alone, Twilight went up to the crib and peered over it. Tirek was trying to get deep under the covers, as Twilight picked him up with her telekinesis and he looked at her and whimpered. "It's okay, Mommy's here for you." She told him, as she took Tirek to her old bed, laid on her side and allowed Tirek to snuggle next to her.

"Mommy, di ya see me? I danced with Moony, and evewypony cheewed fow me." Tirek happily whispered.

Twilight cooed, "I sure did, you're such a wonderful dancer."

Tirek hugged Twilight harder as she hugged him close and he whimpered, "I sowie Mama fow bein naughty. Do ya fowgive me?"

Twilight looked into his eyes and whispered, "Of course I do, now would you like some of Mama's milkies?" Tirek nodded his head. He went and crawled to her underbelly where her horn lit up, filling her teats full of warm delicious milk. She watched him silently as he suckled on her right teat without any complaining. She smiled at her adopted son and whispered, "Night Tirek, and thank you for forgiving me."


End file.
